


Animals Fight for All the Wrong Reasons（阴差阳错）

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive





	1. Chapter 1

艾伦走进这家餐馆的第一秒就注意到了吧台边的那一位。  
这虽然和他是他老板的“副手”这件事有点关系——需要时刻注意周围的环境——但是想不留意到那个身影，实际上要更难些。  
一个怀孕的Omega。  
瘦小的背影，宽松的衣服没能完全遮掩住其微微隆起的下腹，只能从短短的黑发上看出是个男性……大概。  
哦天呐。艾伦嗅了嗅。这Omega甚至没结合。  
如果艾伦曾试着掩盖自己的反应，他也失败了。走在他身边的莱纳用胳膊肘捅了捅他：“嘿，哥们儿，现在可不是发情的好时机，”他朝艾伦故作聪明地眨着眼，“等办完正事再说。”  
艾伦甩了他一记眼刀，对方咧着嘴缩了缩脖子。艾伦神情缓和下来，朝莱纳微不可见地摇了摇头。他再怎么冲动——就像所有人评价他的那样——也不至于对一个怀着孕的Omega出手。  
况且那个Omega，能以那样的姿态堂而皇之地出现在这种高级餐厅里，多半是哪个有钱人的情妇吧。  
情妇。艾伦在鼻子里轻哼一声。明明是个男人。  
虽然伴随着层出不穷的非处方药剂，无论是Alpha还是Omega，在现今的社会上，几乎都已经能够不受限制地做任何工作了。以往，Alpha被人们认为攻击性过强，是无法从事幼儿园教师或者医院护工这类需要耐心与亲和力的工作的；而数量稀少的Omega，一旦结合，作为Alpha的附属品，几乎不外出工作。  
现在不同了。现在，被掩盖了气味的Omega们得以一个个地走出门外，混在大批的Beta部队中。政府会保证工作机构不会在违背他们意愿的情况下，随意地透露其真实性别；虽然在有关结合与婚姻的法规上，Omega们仍旧处在劣势，但境况比起从前已经好太多了。  
但是，旧习毕竟难改。像一个这样的男性Omega，仍旧会被人轻蔑地称呼为情妇。没准他还会穿女装呢。谁知道。  
待艾伦反应过来，他已经观察了那个Omega良久。  
作为一名男性，即便是由于性别的原因，那背影也未免太过瘦小。艾伦侧着眼睛用余光看他。他坐在吧台椅上，脚甚至碰不到地。  
还有他身上那件水红色的宽大衬衣，肩部的缝线松松地向下垮着，让他看起来更加瘦弱。刘海挡住了他的眼睛，只露出一片白皙紧致的下颌。  
他正把一杯暗红色的鸡尾酒放在台子上，艾伦认出那是“天使之吻”。加了鲜奶的甜酒，女性化。  
他手边还有另外一杯。透明无色，里面隐约泡着白色的球状物——珍珠洋葱。是吉普森，有着出了名的辛辣口感，必定属于某个极其强大的Alpha。  
艾伦强迫自己扭过头，把注意力集中在手头的事上。那个Omega，不管他是不是瘦到看起来几乎支撑不住他的大肚子，都不关他的事。他有他的Alpha。  
虽然那混帐既没和他结合，也没陪在他身边。  
那件孤零零的水红色衬衣，即便不在眼前，也令他晃眼到头晕。  
老天。他闻起来真妙。  
艾伦想起身走过去，手指用力地扳过他的下巴，看看他遮蔽于自己视线外的脸。他会散发出足够多的Alpha气味，看那Omega会不会因此悸动了那双他想像中的眼眸。  
该死的。要不是因为这愚蠢的活计需要他展露出足够的强势，他该多喷些Alpha抑制剂。  
快结束吧。  
“……如果再不到账，下次光临的就不会是我了。”  
他的老板，一名少见的女性Alpha，正耷拉着眼皮对这家餐厅的主人说道。他们爱尔兰帮，表面上靠着手上的几家小机构过活，但实际上还是要靠“生意”赚钱的。高利贷，洗钱，敲诈，所有你能想到的小东西。  
“下次来的会是我。”  
艾伦听见自己故作爽朗的声音将话头接起，抬头露出的假笑像是涂在脸上的石膏模具，粘腻腻得恶心。  
“而我来的话，可就不是来吃饭了。”  
他手臂从桌上滑下，外套前襟被带开，露出别在腰上的手枪，刚好能让那站在一边嘴唇发着抖的可怜人看清。  
这样应该就行了。他和莱纳跟着他们的女老板起身。桌子离门很近，门外的侍者已经帮他们停好了车。

 

枪声响起时，莱纳正在给他们老板披上外套。  
艾伦只觉得眼角一热，太阳穴火烧火燎。他向前倒下，额头撞了桌角，脑袋磕在地上。四起的尖叫声令他头痛欲裂。  
他侧卧在地，看着眼前各式各样的皮鞋与高跟鞋朝着门的方向踩过，啪嗒啪嗒的声响在地毯上听起来闷声闷气。  
直到一切都安静下来，视野里仅剩一双长靴。靴尖近得几乎要戳进他的眼睛里，艾伦看见它们干净得不着一丝土尘。  
他试着扭动脖子，听见自己嗓子里发出痛楚的呜咽声。他努力抬起眼睛，只看到那抹艳丽的水红色下空荡荡一片。  
操。  
那人在他上方脱掉衬衣，艾伦能看到他那着结实漂亮的腹肌。  
这个人他妈的根本不是什么柔弱瘦小，怀着孕的Omega。他那伪装的假肚子下面，藏着枪。  
那个男人光着上身，直接罩上一件西装外套，周身都是浓到让人难以接近的Alpha味道。只有那件故意选得很宽大的衬衣上面散发着Omega的气味，被那人拎在手里，随着离开的脚步在艾伦眼前甩过一道红色的火光。  
艾伦感觉有血流进了他的眼里。他什么都看不到了。

 

他什么都感觉不到了。


	2. Chapter 2

艾伦直接越过门口排起的长队，走进一家夜店。VIP入口处站着的侍者微鞠上身，恭敬地请他进去。  
这家店其实并不在他的地盘上，但是他和店主算是认识。艾伦第一次来这的时候，两个Alpha一言不合当场就干了一架，最后躺在地上的店长基尔希斯坦冲着站在一边气喘吁吁的艾伦大骂“你这不要命的混蛋！”，却私底下吩咐店员以后见了艾伦就直接迎进来。艾伦觉得自己身边净是怪人。  
他自己在别人眼里大概也是个不可理喻的人。谁知道呢。有人叫他怪物，明明年纪轻轻长了一张阳光灿烂的脸，却把爱尔兰帮在皇后区的那块地皮管得服服帖帖。自从接了他那个被崩了脑袋的老板的班，不过一年多的时间，他已经是能直接向老大汇报的角色了。  
从这点上来看，艾伦还得谢谢那个当初杀了他老板的人。  
那个Alpha。  
艾伦忍不住朝店里的吧台看去。没有什么身材矮小、孤零零地喝着酒的身影。艾伦松一口气，不知道自己这是因为安心，还是因为失望。  
那个不知怎么搞的，全身沾满了Omega味道的Alpha。那件总是晃荡在艾伦眼前的红衬衣，衣角擦过地面，几乎是碰着艾伦的鼻尖从他眼前溜走的，让他躺在地上头破血流地就硬了。那个混蛋Alpha。  
也许用的是某个Omega发情期的分泌物。艾伦想到这个心里抖了一下。他见过这东西；也用过。在黑市上，几克的一小包Omega分泌物，能卖到上千美元。他成年那天，胡佛老大神秘兮兮地给了他一个小瓶子，里面就是这东西，他那天晚上一个人在床上把下面撸到痛，翻来覆去地都快爽哭了。该死的胡佛！在那样的气味里，如果当时不巧他身边有人，不管是Omega还是Beta，就算是个Alpha，他估计都能把人家上了，把结重重地卡进去，然后结合。万幸，他当时孤身一人。  
而那个Alpha，究竟是怎么搞的？浑身沾着Omega的味道，却还能镇静成那个样子？又或者，艾伦想，他会不会本身就是个Omega，而Alpha的味道却是假的？那又是为了什么？Alpha的味道又是怎么弄上去的呢？艾伦觉得自己的脑子要炸了。  
头脑战一向不是他的强项。近身格斗才是，这一点上帮里没人敢不服他。而动脑子的活，是上头的事，他要做的就只是服从命令，再向下传达。上面问他看见了什么，他就答看见了什么，问他记得什么，他就说记得什么。  
而既然是连他老大都只能放手不管的人，他就更力不可及了。况且，他今天来这是为了找乐子的，又为什么要费心考虑这种年前旧事。  
他朝吧台走去。这家店极大，相当出名，门口排着的长队里全是衣着光鲜的年轻男女。让·基尔希斯坦那小子，虽然打架弱得很，却也是有点能耐的。店内人员爆满，层层搭起的楼梯和平台上，全是随着乐曲扭动的身影。吧台宽敞明亮，沿着极富艺术性的流线划过整个房间，反射着不断变幻的光影。曼哈顿本来就是不夜城，无论室内室外。  
他路过一对紧贴在一起热吻的情侣，靠在台边要了杯酒。完美地融进了舞厅中的长吧台周围并没有椅子，每个人都遵从着要酒，一口饮尽，然后立即转身再次融入疯狂中的快速节奏。酒保在推到艾伦面前的小杯子里注满伏特加，艾伦举起饮尽。旁边有面容清丽的东方女性也来取酒，艾伦冲她一笑，女孩就凑过来给了他一个吻，然后转身离去。黑发擦过他脸颊时带给他的柔顺触感，让他觉得有点飘飘然。  
右边有人凑过来，是个金发的女性Beta。或者是个用了抑制剂的Omega呢，艾伦盯着她黑色礼服裙里包裹着的傲人胸部想。不过都无所谓，有着这样的外表，就算是个Alpha，也会有男人想要急着冲锋的。艾伦给了她一个大大的笑容，眼睛在霓虹下晶晶发亮。他知道自己的优势，一个年轻、英俊的Alpha，尤其是那双有着金色瞳孔的大眼睛，没人能抵抗得了这个。果然，那金发妞儿也给了他一个笑容，舌尖暗示性地舔过嘴唇，贴得更近了。他今天运气不错。  
他给了酒保一个手势，又一杯伏特加推到他们眼前。女孩笑得更开心了，端起酒杯一口喝掉，手臂向前一撑桌面，竟直接登上了吧台。音乐的节奏变得更快，女孩踩着十多厘米的细高跟，在宽敞的吧台上抬手、转身、甩动长发。周围口哨声四起，有人掏出手机拍照。终于，女孩抛给艾伦一个媚眼，朝他伸出一只手。  
艾伦笑着，也向女孩抬起了自己的。  
就在他的左前方，酒保停下了调酒的花哨动作，将一小杯无色透明的液体推过台面。杯底躺着三颗小小的珍珠洋葱。  
艾伦伸出的手臂僵住了。他控制不住自己的目光黏在那杯酒上移动。  
吉普森。  
有纤瘦的指尖碰在杯口。手腕的线条优美，挽起在肘部的衬衣袖口下露出同样纤细但却看起来结实有力的小臂。那人用三根手指拈着杯口，姿势奇特。他将酒杯拎至唇前，仰头把酒吞下，喉结因吞咽的动作而颤动。黑色短发，站在艾伦身边，个头不比他的肩膀高出多少。  
艾伦猛地向后退去，差点摔倒。  
“是你……！”  
艾伦听见自己颤抖的声音和店内的舞曲节拍混在一起。那人没有理他，或者根本就是没听见。艾伦看着那只手把杯子放到一边，然后抬起，直接挡在了自己前面，握住了女孩本来朝他伸出的手。女孩一惊，却还是把那个男人拉了上去。  
艾伦又向后退了一步，觉得自己仰起的脖子快要断掉了。  
那个男人背着灯光，艾伦看不清他的表情。他眼睛盯住他柔韧的的腰肢和胯部，看它们随着乐曲的节拍改变着扭摆的节奏。深色的衬衣松垮地挂在他身上，领口只系到第三颗扣子，露出一大片肌肉紧实的胸膛。  
他低着头侧过脸颊，故意让灯光打在他的侧颈和锁骨上。在深色上衣的衬托下，他纤白异常的指尖压抚过胸口露出的大片肌肤，然后向下推挤。他的腰身扭动，双手沿着胸口一路摸到腰侧，再到下腹，再到胯骨，再到大腿根部。手指和手掌碾压的力度一寸一寸地描摹出布料下的肌肉线条，热量在空气中慢慢凝聚。  
艾伦吞咽着口水。是那个人吗？是不是他？他站在吧台下面抬着头，台上的景色让他脑袋嗡嗡直响。从这个角度看上去，男人的腿被紧紧地包裹在长裤里，线条美得惊人，丰满的臀部在灯光下的剪影让人想入非非。艾伦想伸手摸上那紧致的小腿，低头亲吻他的鞋面。  
但是有什么东西不对劲。艾伦知道自己正在受激情况下无法自控地散发着Alpha的荷尔蒙，当下让他来用理性思考，根本就是在强迫公牛下蛋。但是仍旧有那么一根错着位的线，在他已经混乱一团的脑子里一下一下地抽动着，告诉他，有什么东西和他印象中的不一样。  
到底是不是那个人？他脑海里的声音在疯狂地追问。是不是！？  
看呆的人绝不只他一个，无论台下还是台上。已经没有人在注意的金发姑娘终于反应过来，眼睛里流露出毫不掩饰的欲望。她倾身向前，贴着男人的身体一起律动。男人抬手从她光裸的大腿慢慢抚上她的腰，她把手环上他的肩膀。那个男人比穿着高跟鞋的女子矮了一大截，但是现在没人会觉得他们不合适。  
男人把手从金发妞的腰上抽开，按住她的肩膀，力道不大，却带着不容质疑的控制力。女孩心领神会，双膝一软，乖乖地跪了下去。她张开涂着红色甲油的手指，抚摸着男人的大腿，脸颊向上扬起，位置正好对着他的胯下。这已经不能算是暗示了。  
艾伦听见自己的牙齿咬磨时发出了艰涩的声音。他那双一直为人称赞的大眼睛现在正瞪得发疼。他手指紧紧地攥进拳头里，觉得此时的自己只靠一只手就能拗断那女人的脖子。没有什么不对劲的。管他妈的他是谁，他想要台上的那个男人，想要到能为了他杀人。  
男人的右手落在了跪着的女人柔软的金发上。艾伦的全身一下子绷紧了。他什么都不想顾及，他下一秒就要冲上去。  
男人推开了那颗金色的头颅。  
艾伦呆住了。本来已经准备好要爆发的肌肉一下子僵硬起来，引起阵阵酸痛。  
他看着台上的男人俯下身来，将女人推到一边。她睁大了双眼，瘫坐在自己腿上。男人顺势撑着桌面，双腿一偏，正对着艾伦的方向坐在了吧台的边缘上，两条腿大喇喇地张开着。  
艾伦知道自己的表情一定傻透了。他现在什么都做不了，只能傻兮兮任由自己的领口被对方倾身勾住，让他不得不机械地迈动双腿，向前走去。  
对面的男人面无表情地看着他，紧接着露出了不爽的神情。他勾着他领口的手指猛地发力，将艾伦拖得更近，两个人几乎紧贴在一起。  
艾伦感觉男人的大腿正紧紧地夹在自己的肋骨两侧。他衬衣领口中露出的胸膛上布着一层薄汗，离艾伦的嘴唇只有不到几厘米。艾伦抬起头看向对方，在背逆的光线下，男人的眼睛黑得发蓝。  
他看着那双薄唇微动。  
“做不做？”

 

啊。  
他终于看清了对方的长相。他终于听到了对方的声音。  
他也终于发现，不对劲的地方究竟在哪。

 

这个人身上，什么味道也没有。


	3. Chapter 3

艾伦抱着他冲进电梯的时候，旁边的人都在给他们让路。他发出的Alpha信息素一路叫嚣着“生人勿进”。他左手托住男人浑圆的臀部，右手环着他柔韧的腰，将他撞进电梯间的内壁上。  
他自己都不相信他竟能在五秒之内，从混乱的茫茫人海中找着让那颗浅色的脑袋。他记得让曾挤眉弄眼地跟他说过，自己从来都随身携带一张房卡，以备“幸运”来临。不好意思了。艾伦在掏走让口袋里的房卡时想，几乎没听到对方的大声抗议。今晚的幸运归我。  
他们手臂环在对方身上，舌头伸进对方嘴里，力道像是在互相操着对方的嘴。艾伦曾想像过他们会将干燥柔软的唇触碰在在一起，再在交融的津液中慢慢变得柔滑而又湿润。他想像过自己的舌尖将扫过他微启的唇齿，而他将会为他张开，他们会舔过对方的舌，先是试探，然后慢慢绞紧在一起。他会听到他们的呼吸都在无意识中加快，呼出的热气渐渐在他们之间蒸腾。  
而现实和他想像的一点都不一样。现在要更好。他只有死死地将黑发的男人顶在墙壁上，才不至于因为腿软而摔倒。  
他感觉他们粗糙的舌正在粘滑的唾液中摩擦，琴酒的辛辣和伏特加的浓烈混合在一起，酒气刺激着他的鼻腔，弄得他头昏脑涨。他舌尖探入对方的齿间，而男人口中的那片软糯被他勾起，柔顺地追随着他的舔舐，再一下子顶进他的嘴里。黑发男人纤巧的手指揉进他的头发里，双臂卡在他肩上，紧紧地将他们的头箍在一起，喘息声带出湿热的气体，呼呼地扫着他们的脸颊。他们上身紧贴在一起，衣物随着相互的蹭弄将褶皱碾压在他们之间。  
艾伦想马上扯开这些碍事的布料，用裸露的胸膛贴上他的肌肤，那触感可能会让他当场射出来。他将男人的腰压得更近，感觉对方会意地将腰一挺，胯部随之顶起，有个坚实的硬物抵上他的下腹。艾伦的手指一下子收紧，饱满的臀肉在他的揉捏下变形。  
电梯“叮”地一声停住。艾伦身子一低，将矮个子的男人整个扛到肩上，听见了一声压抑住尾音的惊呼，有纤瘦有力的手臂从后面一下子环住他的腰腹。  
艾伦没忍住脸上的笑——反正以现在这个姿势，另一个人什么都看不到——他将扣住对方臀部的手指恶意地探进男人的大腿根部之间，隔着粗糙的牛仔布料在会阴处按压下去。他可以在后面摸出小小的塌陷，他将中指曲起，指节试着向里面碾压推挤。他感觉背后的人手臂收得更紧，脸颊整个埋进他的脊背凹陷，隔着他的衣服传来烫人的温度。  
但是他没能得意太久。他从口袋里摸出房卡的时候，感觉环住他身体的手臂松开了，他不由得肩膀一紧，手握紧他的大腿防止他掉下去。艾伦感觉自己的衬衣下摆被几下解开，温度略低的指尖蜻蜓点水般地碰着他的皮肤。接着，冰凉的手掌整个覆上他的下腹，沿着人鱼线缓缓插进他的腰带里。刚刚还纠缠在艾伦上面发丝中的手指，现在正在他下面的毛发里勾勾绕绕。  
干！艾伦在心里大骂一声，感觉下腹的肌肉一下子硬如磐石。他手上的房卡抖得太厉害了，差点掉在地上，可前裆里不安分的手指还在不紧不慢地摩擦着他老二周围的皮肤，但就是不直接摸上去。艾伦能感觉到自己的阴毛正被一点点地拨弄着根部，刺痒的感觉像是停不下来的电流，一遍遍地掠过他的神经。艾伦大腿都开始发抖了。他将手指狠狠地掐进男人的大腿肌肉里。他脑子里想像着那些白皙的手指正握住他的阴茎，慢慢地抚弄，然后施力揉压，觉得自己快不能呼吸了。这简直就是折磨，就像箭在弦上，却无从发射。  
房门终于打开了，艾伦进去一脚踹开卧室的大门。去他妈的吧，谁要是敢挑逗一个正在用下半身思考的Alpha，谁就是引火上身。艾伦抬起手臂，故意用力地掐住对方的腰胯，将黑发的男人甩到床上。不等他反应过来，艾伦就栖身前向，他们的嘴唇再一次压在一起。  
“我好玩儿吗？很有意思吗？”艾伦嘴角咧出一个危险的弧度，嘴唇紧贴着对方的问道。他眼睛眯起，却没有合上。  
对方也没有闭上双眼。那双眼睛带着狭长的弧度，轻佻地看着他，却又隐隐透出一丝冷漠，在炽白的灯光下沉淀出漂亮的深蓝色，如此近的距离让艾伦能看得清他虹膜上的金色丝痕。以前曾有女人夸艾伦有着一双会说话的眼睛，但是现在，他觉得眼前的这双眸才称得上是真正的如诉如泣。  
它们淡漠，冰冷；却能带动起烧灼般的热情。这双眼睛的主人正积极地舔舐着艾伦的嘴唇、牙齿和舌尖，软滑的津液和粗糙的摩擦交融在一起，带着百分之百的情动和燥热；而它们本身却气定神闲，睫毛盈动，像是在说：“好玩儿啊，我这不是正玩得得心应手。”  
艾伦嗓子里发出懊恼的低吼。不行，他不能一直追着对方的屁股后面走。他从来都争强好胜。他刚入帮的时候只是个刚满十七岁的毛头小子，他老板利昂纳德想要把他打趴下用不了两秒钟。而现在，他是帮里打架最厉害的，Alpha天生的冲击力与攻击性就是他的代名词。想要让他臣服，想得美。  
他的舌头和对方的搅在一起，向外带出，再舔过唇角，牙齿啃咬上他的脸颊和下颌。他舌尖勾过对方的耳垂，在湿热的唇间轻轻地舔吮着，朝他颈后吐着潮热的气息。男人身上只有酒味和淡淡的体味，艾伦任由自己散发出浓烈的Alpha气味，用舔弄与厮磨在他身上标划领地。  
对方像是明白了他的意图，配合地拱起腰身，抬起大腿架在他的腰上，让两个人的身体紧紧地贴合在一起，然后不住地磨蹭。他们胯下炽热的硬物互相挤压着，快感沿着下腹向上袭来。艾伦哽住喉咙中的一声呜咽，咬着牙撑起身体。现在还不行；要是现在他就像个初中生一样直接射在裤子里，他就嗅大了。  
他压抑住想要将对方揉进怀里的冲动，抬手捉住那对环住自己脖子的手臂，将它们压向他的头顶。他解开自己松垮的领带，绕在那对骨节分明的手腕上，绑到床头。他以前曾绑住过无数个不听话的人——他知道什么样的绳结不易挣脱。  
黑发的男人没有反抗；甚至可以说是极其顺从的。他只是等艾伦绑好之后，象征性地挣动了几下，在发现那个绳结并不是那种拙劣的SM表演中会出现的那些时，眼神中流露出满意的惊讶。艾伦忍不住挑起了嘴角。他直起身子，跪在身下人张开的大腿之间，伸手解开对方所剩无几的衬衣扣子，故意放慢动作，将衣襟向两边撩开。  
和男人给人留下的瘦小印象不同，艾伦的眼前呈现出极富男子气概的形体。艾伦将手覆上对方的胸膛，感受着手下高温的肉体，一路向下，手掌按压过的路线和之前男人在吧台上抚摸自己时的一模一样。当艾伦的手指略过那已经因为之前的摩擦而挺立的乳尖时，黑发的男人控制不住的扭动了一下身体，头猛地侧仰，脸埋入自己因为束缚而抬起的上臂中，露出线条优美的侧颈。艾伦顺势俯身，将自己的舌头舔上去，粗糙的舌苔摩擦过光滑的肌肤，在男人淡淡的体味中抹入专属于自己的强烈气味。  
艾伦的舔吻一路向下，直到一口含住对方的乳头，而另一边的则在他因为常年持枪而产生的掌茧下碾揉摩擦。男人终于张开了之前一直紧闭的双唇，发出了难以抑制的呻吟声。艾伦对此相当受用，他用舌尖在乳首上画着圈，再直挺挺地舔压下去。他能听见对方胸膛里砰砰直跳的心脏，看到他吞咽口水时上下滚动的喉结。  
他慢慢地舔弄、噬咬着身下的肉体，留下肆意的痕迹，他手向下探去，解开了对方的裤带。里面的那根灼热几乎是弹射出来的，看来忍得很辛苦的人不止他一个。不过即便如此，对方也没有开口求饶。那么，理解为他也正乐在其中，应该没什么问题吧？艾伦咬着嘴唇笑了。他支起身子，将男人下身的衣物尽数褪下，露出两条白皙笔直的腿。  
一般这样的店，房间里都会预先准备好东西。艾伦伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面有成打的安全套和润滑剂，艾伦一把抓出来。他将润滑剂挤到手指上，拉开男人的双腿。下面私密的穴口完全暴露在空气中，对方的大腿反射性地想要并拢，但艾伦将它们压住，让他保持着打开的姿势。他将沾满润滑液的右手中指抵在洞口处，指尖推开入口的褶皱，然后缓缓推入。  
“嗯……！”  
一瞬间爆发出的呻吟声又在一瞬间被硬生生地被压制下去。不够，远远不够。艾伦感觉自己里面的手指正被柔软而又炙热的肉壁绞住，靠着不断弯曲移动的指节和黏糊糊的润滑液，他感觉对方的后穴已经开始扩张，有湿滑的液体从洞口流出，打湿了他们身下的床单。艾伦将中指退出，在对方不满地扭着腰时，又加了一根手指，再一次推进去。男人的大腿已经张到最开，不时地随着艾伦手指的抽插挺动着腰身，艾伦用另一只手敷上他的下体，控制好力道揉搓着。  
艾伦注意到他手中的阴茎大小适中，根部不像艾伦自己的那样有着暗色的褶皱——结——会在高潮的时候胀起。那么这个人应该不是个Alpha；而在Alpha荷尔蒙的刺激下仍能保持着清淡的体味，又绝对不像是个Omega。Beta吗。很有可能，毕竟Beta的数量最多；一个如此诱人却还没结合的Omega，艾伦不觉得自己能如此幸运。那么，一年前那个伪装成Omega的Alpha杀手，到底是不是他现在正抱着的人？艾伦甩甩头。他现在脑袋发蒙，已经腾不出精力思考这些了。  
他现在满脑子想的，就只是想要将自己身下的人操到不省人事。想要占有他，想要他的舞台下从此只有自己一个观众，让他除了自己身边再无他处可去。  
他又加进一根手指，三根手指在对方的身体里面交替地曲动着，当指节弯曲碾压过一点的时候，黑发男人的身体在床单上抑制不住地战栗着。他现在已经完全没法压抑自己的声音了，低哑软糯的呻吟声和刚刚他坐在吧台上问艾伦问题时冷硬而又清高的声音截然不同。艾伦将这些都尽数收进耳朵里，带来的反应却紧紧地绷在裤子的拉链中。他觉得自己已经快忍不住了。  
身下的男人开始更大幅度地扭动起身体，被领带紧紧绑住的双手高举过头顶，几乎全裸的身体完全地展现在艾伦的面前。他双手紧握住床头作为支撑，纤瘦柔韧的腰肢努力地摆动着，在艾伦的手指上前后操着自己。他的阴茎头部已经流出了太多的液体，在艾伦手掌的套弄下粘滑一片。他用已经泪水迷离的双眼看进艾伦的眼中，红润的双唇翕动着，用口型发出无声的呼唤。  
「操我。」  
太过容易辨识的字眼，没必要再犹豫了。艾伦收回抚弄对方分身的那只手，解开裤带，自己那根早已按耐不住的粗长一下子弹了出来。他扯下一个安全套，将它递到男人的唇边，对方心领神会，伸出舌尖勾过，再用牙齿扯开锯齿状的边缘。艾伦从他体内抽出自己的右手，在对方不满的轻哼中用最快的速度套上，然后将自己的分身从下方的入口处顶了进去。  
灼热湿润的触感将他紧紧包围，艾伦几乎就要尖叫出声。洞口已经湿润松动，他的分身长驱直入，基本没费什么力气。这简直是棒极了。他用手钳住对方的大腿根部，将自己硬挺的肉棒缓缓抽出，再挺进，有透明的液体被他带出，再推入，快感一层接一层地爆破出来，在他的脑内轮番轰炸。  
他的双手掐着对方的腰胯抽送着；他相信这之后一定会留下青紫的印记，但他现在顾不得那么多。他看着身下的男人脖子耳根红成一片，除了粗重的喘息外已经发不出任何其他声音，腰肢不停地颤抖着，双腿大开，后穴不断地放松又收紧，将艾伦的那根粗硬不断地吞吐着。艾伦的小腹燥热不堪，他控制不住自己不断向前的撞击，恨不得将这个人吃干抹净才罢休。  
艾伦托起他的臀部，将男人的臀瓣分开，腰向前一挺，进得更深。他变换着力道和角度向里冲刺，感觉鬼头已经顶到了这个Beta子宫的入口。小个子男人黑色的发丝已经在汗水中粘腻一片，沾在额角上；他努力的想要用手臂遮住自己通红的双颊，但怎耐绳结在扯动中却越收越紧，手腕上已经留下了深色的勒痕。艾伦喜欢看这个之前还不可一世的男人现在只能在自己身下无助地挣扎，简直是辣透了。  
他情不自禁地俯下身去，亲吻身下人汗湿的额角、柔软的嘴唇和通红的颈侧。他听到他甜美而又急促的喘息声，感觉那里面已经烫得吓人。艾伦开始抽送得更快更用力。他的结还没有完全打开，但是已经有了发胀的感觉；从对方紧绷的大腿和不断收缩的内壁来看，应该也快到了。他可以的。他可以将自己那根Alpha的阴茎整根没入对方体内，它的头部会因为完全的勃起轻而易举地挤进这个Beta的子宫入口。在没顶的高潮中，他们会结合，然后谁都无法再将他们分开。  
他感觉高潮就将来临；他掐着对方的胯骨，蓄力向前——

 

咔哒。

 

在高潮的逼近间，艾伦一时没有反应过来。有冰冷的金属抵住他的喉咙，力道顶得他喉结发疼，逼得他在眩晕中只能不住地后退，后退，直到脊背挺直。他努力地眨着迷蒙的双眸，直到看清眼前的景象。  
有枪管正顶在他的喉咙上。  
艾伦睁大了双眼，呼吸都快停止了。  
他身下的男人仍旧大张着双腿，后穴里正含着他的阴茎，之间夹杂着他们两人流出的粘腻体液。绑住他双手的领带不知何时已被解开，黑发的男人一手撑住身体，另一只手稳稳地举着那只黑得发亮的G26——小型、隐蔽、适合暗杀。艾伦刚才脱他衣服的时候可是什么都没发现。  
而现在什么都晚了：枪已上膛。男人深蓝色的眼睛就像是一团寂静燃烧着的火焰；他的胸膛仍在微微地起伏，但握着枪的手没有丝毫的颤抖。  
是他。艾伦屏着呼吸，绝望地想。一年前他放过他一次，现在他要来讨债了。  
“听着，小子。”他听见男人的声音低沉嘶哑。

 

“要是敢结合，就一枪崩了你。”


	4. Chapter 4

因为紧张而聚集起的唾液堵在在舌头周围，艾伦却不敢吞咽，因为坚硬的冷金属正顶着他的喉咙。他能感觉因为先前的激情而产生的汗水开始变得冷而粘腻，从他的额角流到他的脸颊上，像是一条凉兮兮的虫子爬过后留下的粘液痕迹，刺痒的感觉相当地不舒服。  
但是他根本不抬手去擦；他根本没敢动，仍旧保持着挺直脊背的跪坐姿势，夹在男人的大腿之间，浑身肌肉僵痛。他下面那根似乎已经没了知觉，仿佛卡死在了男人的体内。  
“你是……什么意思……”他听见自己的声音艰涩嘶哑，尾音颤动。虽然他已经努力去控制了，但是滚动的喉结还是微微触碰着枪口，引起战栗一片。  
“我倒是想问问你，你是什么意思。”对面的男人歪了歪头——他甚至都不再轻喘了，胸口一片平静。“和刚见面的人第一次做就想结合？你妈急着抱孙子吗。”  
不是第一面。艾伦咬紧牙关，咽下这句话。但是他却说他们是“刚见面”。看来这个人根本不记得他了？又或者根本就是艾伦自己认错了人？这年头，除了胯下的一把，腰上再别着把枪在纽约城遍地跑的人，数不胜数——他自己的后腰上也别着一把，只不过他确定他的动作再快，也比不过正离他喉咙不到五厘米的那颗子弹——他怎么就能确定一年前差点杀了他的就是这个人呢？  
没关系。现在确不确定都无所谓；如果对方只是拿他当个初识之人，那他就还有脱身的机会。艾伦马上调整自己的表情——一个惊慌失措，完全搞不明白现状，只是一时精虫上脑的傻小子，自以为能够在人事关系中游刃有余，本质却只是个没见过世面，稍受惊吓就冷汗直流浑身发抖的小鬼——他只要能够做得足够逼真，对方会买账的。  
他开始下意识地放松身体的部分肌肉，让手指能够轻轻地颤抖；他瞳孔张大，嘴唇战栗，语言破碎：“我只是……对不起！我一时……是我的错，我马上就……”  
“啧。”  
枪口随着手腕的一抖向上顶起，艾伦被迫抬起下巴。  
“错误回答。”  
艾伦的心脏直直地落了下去。他感觉自己的胃袋一阵翻滚，里面像得了严重的结石，一个劲儿地往下沉，弄得他一阵恶心。露馅了？  
“别以为我一年前留你一命，是为了让你今天在这活蹦乱跳地糊弄我的。”  
太好了。这下可好了。艾伦的胃一点都不难受了。他感觉自己的胃根本就是不见了。  
他的心脏正“通！通！通！”地跳着，声音击打着耳膜。这个人到底是想从他这里得到什么？在试探自己吗？试探什么？他不觉得自己碍到这个人的事了。如果一年前这个人是个受雇于人的杀手，那既然他当时留了目击到整个杀人过程的自己不死，按道理讲他应该避免再次出现在自己面前才是。而现在他这是在做什么？  
仔细想想，艾伦。他压抑住想要在那枪口下缩成一团的应激反射。「遇到紧急情况时，万不可把自己放在弱势的一方。」他想起有个他从未见过的人曾给出过这样的教诲。「要站在对方的角度，想想他为什么要这样说、这样做。」  
「关键是找出对方的漏洞。」  
这个人……在举起枪后说的第一句话是什么来着？  
“要是敢结合，就一枪崩了你。”  
「子弹要打在靶心上才管用。」  
他知道自己正在拿命来赌。而这竟让他感到一种自毁般的快意。  
他向前探身，下颌底部迎着枪口被挤压出塌陷。他的神情整个都变了，像是褪去了一层无形的皮。他的手指不再颤抖，再次抚上对方的大腿，将它们向外压开。他抬起刚才已经脱力的腰，感觉力量又开始慢慢积聚，胯下之物又重新有了热硬的感觉；他后退一点，然后向前顶去。  
“你在干……！”举枪的男人眼睛在一瞬间睁大，枪虽还没落下，但已经开始颤抖，他撑着身体的手一下子攥紧了下面的床单。  
“我在干你啊。”艾伦接过话茬，觉得自己已经疯了。  
“只要不结合就可以了，对吧。”他接着说，轻微而又缓慢地深呼吸着，试着让自己不要总想着那颗下一秒就可能射断他脖子的子弹。他继续着腰胯的前后摆动，话语随着抽送的动作一并传出：“不结合，这是你提的要求，我答应你。”  
“而相对的。”艾伦摆出一个似笑非笑的表情。“你可别把枪掉了。只要你的枪落下去——就在它落下去的那一刻——我就全部顶进去。”  
“成交吗？不，等等。”艾伦歪了歪头，伸手托起对方的臀瓣，拇指扒开后面的入口，在周围划弄着粘滑的液体，然后向里推挤。“本来就是你先摊的牌；而且你是对的，我根本没必要遮遮掩掩——因为没有退路的人是你。”  
“别忘了，现在可是我在操你。”  
“如果不爽的话，那就如你所言，杀了我。反正我下面有枪；你手里也有。够公平了吧？”  
整个过程中，黑发的男人一言未发。艾伦满意地看着他深蓝色的眼睛因愤怒而危险地眯起，眉头下的阴影越聚越暗；他撑着身体的手因为艾伦的动作已经再也使不上力气，连紧抓床单都无法抵挡他被艾伦前后顶动时带起的周身震颤，只能再次向上抬起，握住床头；他举着枪的手不再带着之前岿然不动的坚定不移，开始止不住地颤抖。几次，枪口在抖动中马上就要向下低去，但是在艾伦突然就加大的力道下，又被逼得不得不再次抬起。  
那条举着枪的手臂，一定很累吧。艾伦知道那种肌肉紧绷在边缘的酸痛感有多难受——就在几分钟前，处在这种状态下的还是他——而现在，已经时新势异。艾伦看着那条不断弯曲又再度绷直的手臂，觉得有些心疼。但他没有伸手去扶：他已经体会到对方的厉害了，他可不想因为一时的心软而丢了小命。  
“嗯……唔！……”身下的男人像是再也承受不住一波又一波的快感，甚至不得不偏过头去咬住床单才能控制住自己不尖叫出声，被咬住的布料不一会儿就洇出一小片湿润的深色。但即便这个人已经被操到口水沿着唇角不住地流下，却仍旧维持着枪管举起的高度。一开始枪口还抵在艾伦的脖子上，能够依赖一定的支撑力，但艾伦在注意到这点之后便故意仰起头颈，背部向后挺直，让枪口再也没有第二个支撑点。  
如果对方的动作失控，误扣扳机，那么哭的会是自己。艾伦非常明白这一点。然而他就是忍不住。他想要看到更多。他喜欢看这个人咬着床单在他身下被一前一后地戳动的姿态，喜欢看他全身上下肌肉紧绷的完美线条，喜欢看他向后握住床栏的手腕上还带着之前被绑住时留下的痕迹。现在掌握节奏的可是他。艾伦故意压抑着自己的欲望，放慢动作，让这一过程变成了一场无限漫长的折磨。  
对方的手指已经不敢再扣在扳机上了。男人纤细的手指从扳机孔中抽出，然后死死地按在了扣环的外面。非常细小的动作，但是艾伦注意到了。他不会杀他的。艾伦咬着嘴唇笑了。  
赌局升级。是时候加注了。  
艾伦直接越过面前的枪眼，压下上身，伸手将对方握在床栏上的手拽下，趁他还没反应过来时用手臂揽起对方的腰，胯部一挺，调换了他们两个的上下位置。  
然后他松开双手，撑在自己背后。现在他正半坐在床上，而对方则坐在自己身上，除了体内的那根硬柱，再无其他支撑。  
“我觉得，我不能一直欺负你。”艾伦听见自己说道，声音微微颤抖着，不是因为恐惧，而是因为兴奋。“我把选择权给你好不好？”我把我的生死交由你决定。“你如果撑不住直接坐下去和我结合了，那就随你喜欢喂我颗子弹好了。”可是，虽然不明任何理由，虽然没有任何依据，我赌你不会杀我。“而如果……如果你下不了手杀我，那就拜托你，努力自己撑住自己吧。”  
他能赢。他知道他注定会赢。他会得到他想要的。要么这个男人会放下枪，想用双手努力撑住自己的身体远离艾伦那颗半胀的结；而这样的话，就违背了他们之前的交易：只要他放下枪，艾伦下一秒就会和他结合，谁也阻止不了。  
要么，他为了那点可怜的尊严一直举着枪，但最后会因为必然的气力尽失而和自己结合。而那个时候，就算是他还想杀他，艾伦也有信心把这个浑身发软的人制服。  
骑在他身上的男人低着头，额发下垂，艾伦看不见他的表情。他把枪从艾伦的喉咙处移开了。  
艾伦想要大笑。他赢了！他挪开了身后正撑着自己上身的双手，想要握住对方的腰。用不了一秒，他就能将那具身体压下，把那个他无比渴望的男人死死地锁在自己的结上。  
就在他觉得自己已经赢了的时候。  
身上的男人抬起头来。他的脸颊仍旧湿红，沾染着潮热的汗水；嘴唇红润，微微张开，不断地吐息着温热的气体。  
但是那团寂静燃烧着的，灼热的深蓝色火焰又回来了。就像他之前用枪管顶上艾伦喉咙的时候一模一样。男人不再像被他压在身下时的那样泫然欲泣。他的表情漠然而又镇定。  
在这团蓝色火焰的注视下，艾伦的动作不由得停住了。他看着男人将枪管收回，然后咬在齿间。男人的牙齿卡在枪背上，抬起下巴，骑在艾伦身上看着他。他一只手向前狠狠一推，力道完全不像是之前连一把枪都举不起来的样子。艾伦一下子向后倒在床上，脊背躺平。他想要再次起身，却被那只手死死地按住。  
然后，黑发的男人撑起自己腰臀，将另一只手伸进了他们两个人之间，一把握住了Alpha那已经半胀的结。  
“嘶——！”  
阴茎根部无比敏感的部位被人用力的攥紧，艾伦倒抽一口冷气。艾伦感觉那双手不仅仅是用力地握住，而且还开始来回地揉捻。在湿热而又柔软的手心中，他的阴茎根部就像是真的被卡进了某个人的身体中一样，完全地张开了。  
“你！……我操你……！”  
不等艾伦把这句话完整地骂出来，男人便用双腿夹紧艾伦的腰侧，开始快速地上下移动自己的腰身。艾伦的勃起除了最下面正被男人死死攥住的硬结以外，被整个包裹在湿热的腔道内，迅速地来回摩擦着。男人的臀瓣向上撑起，又重重地落下，砸在隔在他们中间，攥住艾伦根部的拳头上。那上面不一会儿就已经黏湿一片，不知是先前的润滑剂，还是他们两人混杂在一起的体液。水声因为快速地节奏而分外响亮，艾伦耳朵里听着肉体摩擦撞击的声音，眼前看着那纤瘦却韧性十足的腰肢在自己身上前后上下地扭动，脑子里轰鸣一片。他眼前越来越亮，直到白茫茫的一片。他从未经历过的快感将他整个吞没，高潮终于来临。  
身上的男人也濒临边缘。他仰起头，脖颈抻出纤长的肌肉线条，口中仍旧死死地咬着那把漆黑的G26，喉中发出压抑的哼声，口水从枪管和唇角之间的缝隙中流出，反光的水迹一直延伸到脖颈之下，融入黏湿的汗液里。他一手撑在艾伦的下腹肌肉上，一手仍紧紧地攥着艾伦的结，挡住它不要进入自己正上下起伏的两片臀肉之间。几次大力地挺起又重重地垂直落下后，他前面早已血脉喷张的分身终于射出白色的黏浊，打在他们两人裸露的胸腹之上。  
终于都结束了。无论是这次阴谋一般的性爱，还是这场鬼使神差的战役。没人记得开始是从那一秒算起，但是结局却是如此的明目张胆。  
艾伦躺在床上喘着粗气，双臂折叠挡在自己眼前。现在瘫软在对方身下喘不过气来的，到底是谁啊。  
他一败涂地。  
高潮后的余韵仍笼罩着他。他甚至都抬不起胳膊了。他把手放下，知道自己现在虽然看起来是一副靥足无比的姿态，但实质上就只是一条丧家之犬。他眨动双眼，看着身上的男人慢慢地从他那根不再硬挺的分身上将自己拔下来，然后直接张着大腿坐在他的肚子上。  
“听好了，小崽子。”  
他把枪从口中取出，捏起艾伦敞开的衬衣前襟，擦掉上面的唾液。  
他的声音仍旧冷漠，清透，却夹杂着高人一等的快意——

 

“不是你操我。”

 

“而是我操你。”


	5. Chapter 5

接到让的电话时，艾伦正躺在床上无所事事。  
已经过去多久了？一周？两周？艾伦不知道。他最近过得浑浑噩噩。生意上的事情不知为何突然少了起来，胡佛的说法是“到了淡季”。也正好，留他在这像个思春期的女高中生一样整理他脑子里那堆乱七八糟的玩意儿。也许他应该出门去买套Twilight看看。  
他盯着天花板，在乱成一团的脑子里腾出一小块空地，算了下日子。十二天，将近两周。老天，他们第一次见面之后过了一年多才再次相遇，而现在刚过了十二天他就开始心烦意乱。谁知道下次再能见到那个人要等到什么时候。一年？十年？一辈子？  
就在他开始计算自己这辈子大概能活多久的时候，他摆在脑袋边上的手机响了。怪不得他脑子里一片混乱，都是信号辐射的错。他偏过头，看见手机屏幕上显示的“娘娘让”。啧。他皱起了眉，甚至都懒得把手机拿起来，直接点了免提。  
“有屁快放。”  
“……放你妈逼！老子难得好心想告诉你点事，你就这态度！”  
吵死了。艾伦从手机边上滚远一些，在床单上蜷成一团。  
让的声音从身后传来：“哎？喂？！你还在吗？……算了，我就直接说了，话说你小子上次在我这拐到的那个……”  
即便是在地下格斗场，艾伦也从来不记得自己的动作曾如此的迅捷过。随着床垫“嘎哒”的一声响，他朝着床单上正闪着光的那片扁平猛扑过去，一把捞起。  
“喂！？你说什么！！？？”  
“叫鬼啊！！我还没说完呢！”  
“所以叫你快说！”  
“他人正在我这呢……”  
“我这就过去！”  
“……边上还有个女的。”  
“……我马上过去。”

 

还是在吧台边上，他站在那。对面有个穿着酒红色礼服长裙的女人，长发蓬松，微微地打着卷。艾伦看见了。  
他径直走过去，让自己的每一步都稳稳地踩在鞋跟上，直到他能够看清面前两人脸上的神采。眼前的一男一女动作如出一辙，就像是镜面：他们都用手肘撑着吧台斜靠着，女人笑靥如花，男人看似面无表情，眉眼却比艾伦先前所见过的温和得多。现在艾伦站在他们面前，正对中间，这对镜面便成了一个三棱镜，一层层反射出来的光景一直延伸进阴影尽头，像一柄漆黑的利剑。  
艾伦看着他们俩。  
他该说什么？他不知道。他之前告诉自己要镇静，不要怒气冲冲，像只沉不住气的狗崽子。但他忘了告诉自己他该作何表现。质问？喊叫？指手画脚？每一样他都想做，但每一样他都没有资格。说白了，他才是那面多出来的玻璃，光从他体内穿透过去，留不下任何站得住脚的投影。  
但是他站在这里。余光中，那名身材高挑的女性似乎正在饶有兴味地观察着他，而他眼里却只有那个男人。男人也用那双黑蓝色的眼睛看着他。  
女人看了他们一会儿，张口刚要说话，男人却向她伸出了一只手，掌心向外。“你回去吧。”他说。而那女的竟笑了，伸手取过自己的那杯酒，转过身袅袅娜娜地走了。艾伦突然觉得自己能喘气了。那个三面围城的棱镜，一下子变回了开放对等的双反射，只不过这次留下的是自己这边。他走上前，站在他对面，比那女人刚才离他的位置更近。  
Alpha的味道。艾伦怔住了。  
淡淡的，Alpha的味道。和艾伦第一次见到他时，那种浓烈逼人的气味完全不同。这种味道，表面平缓，却盈盈不绝，就像是……就像是另外的人将自己的气味揉进了他的身体里。  
艾伦放在吧台上的手瞬间攥成拳头，指甲在光滑的台面上划出刺耳的声响。  
“你身上这是谁的味道。”他眉头拧成一团，疼。  
黑发的男人表情变得玩味起来，仿佛他之前就是在等着看艾伦发现自己身上气味之后的反应，那种“如我所料”般的期待达成，让艾伦开始感觉到除了嫉恨以外的另一种莫名的焦躁情绪。  
“巧啊。”他说。  
艾伦的表情僵住了。他反应了过来。  
“……你故意的！”他的结论从他的嗓子眼中挤爆而出。  
该死……该死！他们明明已经交手过一次了，而他却一如既往地不长记性。从他因为他身上的气味而怒火肆起之时……不对，是从他阴沉着脸走向这一男一女之时……不对，是从他接到让的电话的那一刻就开始……还是不对……还要更早。  
这根本就是没有尽头。想要从这茫茫的时间线中，找出艾伦成为被动一方的那个时刻，根本就是没有尽头。  
对面的男人依旧面容冷漠，但艾伦却觉得，从他双颊线条的细微改变中，从他狭长眼睫的微小轻颤中，这个人看起来竟带着些许的愉悦之情。  
男人的手指轻快地敲击着他的酒杯杯底——依旧是吉普森——睫毛在眨眼的过程中撩拨着灯光。  
“上次……看你和这里的店主挺熟的。”他答非所问，却似乎解释了一切。  
而仅仅是话语里的一点停顿，艾伦突然觉得这个男人的有些东西和之前不一样了——很不一样。他变得有些……平易近人？他的脸颊线条变得柔和，眉宇间缺了那种高人一等的戾气，偶尔的低眉顺目竟显出莫名的憔悴。  
但是他身上Alpha的气味却毋庸置疑。艾伦想到了另一种可能。他需要伪装，是因为他在工作。如此的明显，他应该第一个想到才对。可是他之前却被冲昏了头，任由着自己那见鬼的血气上溢毁了他本可以的游刃有余。  
“我是不是可以假设，现在这里的某个角落正躺着一个脖子断了的倒霉鬼？”艾伦扯起自己的嘴角，假笑着问他。  
男人沉默着，没有回答艾伦的问题——就如同他也没有回答艾伦的第一个问题一样。他眼睛眯起。现在他的瞳孔看起来像是纯黑色的了。  
但是下一秒，他就又变了。  
他变得全身放松。他已经完全不像是那个在十二天前把艾伦压制得死死的男人了。他斜垮垮地靠在吧台边上，眼神游离，似乎在避免着与艾伦的视线交汇。今天店里的音乐并不激烈，节奏舒缓，低哑的男声听起来心不在焉。他侧过脖子，眼睛自下而上地瞄着向艾伦，又迅速移开，睫毛打在眼窝下的小片阴影让他看起来疲惫而又脆弱。  
他手指轻抬，转了个圈划过杯口。然后他把那杯已经喝了一半的吉普森推向艾伦这边。  
“只要你答应我一个要求，今晚随你喜欢。”  
艾伦突然觉得自己脸上的假笑就像是一场无人问津的喜剧，所有的演员连带观众都在忐忑地冒着冷汗。他们虽都在戏中，但却只有一人手中握有台本。  
而这个人，是个他完全不能理解的存在。  
艾伦脑中飞速地过滤着他现在所能汇集起来的所有信息。一个带着Omega伪装的Alpha。一个留着他不死的杀手。一个没有任何气味的Beta。一个被他袭击却反制于他的……鬼魅。然后，现在变成了一个带着一身Alpha的气味，却向他主动邀欢的……？  
他已经追逐到了尽头。但是他仍旧一无所获。他除了睁着一双干涩的眼，死命地压抑着内心的惴惴不安，什么都做不了。  
“就一个要求？”过了好久，艾伦艰难地开口。他当然知道那是什么——这个人之前早就“说”得足够明白了。  
“是的，就一个要求。只要你答应了，”这次男人向前推的可不是一杯酒——而是他自己——他将他自己推进艾伦的领地，“你想怎样都可以。怎么样？——不能总像上次那样，我也累。”他依旧低垂着睫毛，稍稍挑起一边的嘴角，声音低哑。“你可以把我压在任何地方。任何你能想到的地方。而我会为你打开，说你想听的话。我可以趴下来求着你操我。”他顿了一下，满意地看着艾伦全身一抖。“而你……你不能让我等着。你可以掐住我的脖子，扒开我的后面，狠狠地插进来。”他仰起脖子，眼睛看向别处，像是在仔细地辨别着舞厅里的背景音乐。艾伦也听得见，那歌词可是相当的——直白。“或者像这样也可以。”艾伦知道他指的是歌词里的内容，他的脸烧起来，可是对方还在继续。“你可不戴套，直接进来。你可以射在我里面，填满我，直到流出来那么满。都随你。”  
“只要你答应我一个要求。”黑发的男人最后加上，仿佛这是个结论，而不是条件。  
要想清理艾伦现在的思绪，就如同想用一把梳子梳理一团海藻。他觉得口干舌燥。他觉得头晕目眩。他知道这个男人说的话听起来就像是一个陷阱。他知道这就是一个陷阱。他知道他完全不知道关于这个人的任何事情。他知道他不知道这个人的任何想法，不知道他的任何目的。他知道他甚至还不知道这个人姓甚名谁。他知道他的脑子已经停转了。  
未知让他觉得恐慌。  
未知让他觉得兴奋。  
“我答应你。”艾伦听见自己说道。  
他从男人指尖取过那半杯吉普森，一口饮尽。

 

艾伦把自己黏糊糊的手指从男人体内抽出后，习惯性的想要拆出一只安全套来。而正趴在他身下的男人连头都没回，向后一伸手臂，准确地握住了艾伦正拿在手中的盒子。一拽，一甩，那个小盒子“啪”的一声打在了墙上。  
“你来真的啊？”艾伦皱着眉讶然地问他。  
“放心吧，我没病。”男人半张脸埋在被单里，声音闷闷的，吐字竟有些含含糊糊。“而且我现在也不准备怀孕。”  
他和艾伦现在都是全身上下一丝不挂。而且，就如同他之前说的那样：艾伦正将他压在床上，而他现在正跪趴在艾伦身下，脸和手都贴在床上，腰臀却高高抬起，大腿张开撑在两侧。艾伦刚刚将手指拔出的地方正缓慢地张缩着，润滑剂混合着体液从里面流出，沿着大腿后侧一路向下。  
“我不是这个意思……”艾伦吞咽着口水，别过眼睛不去看男人光裸的后背和臀线。他这是怎么了？今晚不仅这个男人变得不一样了，就连他自己也变得奇怪了。  
对方越是顺从，他就越是不安。  
“你今天超墨迹的啊……”男人侧过半遮在床单中的脸——现在艾伦能看见他有些微红的脸颊和耳廓了——向后看向艾伦。“快点啦。”他声音慵懒，带着一点嘶哑的粘腻。他压下腰，臀部更高地抬起，大腿张得更开。他眨了眨眼。  
哦，去他的吧。艾伦感觉自己的心脏都在颤抖。他用手握住自己下面，一点一点地将自己推了进去。经过充分润滑的甬道满可以允许他粗暴地一挺到底，但是艾伦还是选择缓慢地将自己蹭了进去。哦老天。他听见自己发出满足的叹息声，和另一个人的轻声哼吟完美地重叠在了一起。他从来都是急性子，习惯享受快枪快马的粗暴与刺激，却不曾知道做爱还能是这个样子。  
他轻轻地抚弄着对方柔软而富有弹性的臀瓣，拇指揉捏着入口处的褶皱，缓慢地推挤着自己，身下的男人则不断地调整着自己的节奏，最终和艾伦的律动完全合拍。  
这就像是一场蹩脚的闹剧。他们以谋杀开场，以争锋序幕，再以妒忌挑起争端，然后紧接着便以柔情收场。过渡呢？高潮呢？他们竟然丢失了最重要的部分。他竟然将他直接拖向这毫无道理的结局。  
他栖身向下，向前的动作激起一阵轻微的颤抖。他手抚过他的腰际，亲吻他后颈下支起的蝴蝶骨。“告诉我你的名字。”  
“没有。”夹杂在轻哑的喘息声中，这两个字却无比清晰。  
艾伦一愣，舌尖抵在他的耳后停住了。“怎么可能。”他嘴唇轻捻过他的耳垂，低声呢喃，内容却毫不浪漫，“别人想买你杀人，总得知道找谁吧。”  
男人抬起下巴，将脖子抬起，故意露给他。“最强的。他们只要说最强的，就知道是我。”  
“噗。”艾伦突然笑了，将脸埋进他的脖子里。他也不知道他为什么要笑。他想笑。  
艾伦轻轻地呼吸着，控制着自己的节奏，忍住不要太急太快。他鼻子里闻着陌生的Alpha味道，身下却是熟悉的温度。他用鼻子蹭进他墨色的发丝中，缓慢而又有力地动着自己的腰，一下又一下。湿润温热的触感从他下面一点一点地侵入他的身体，他的下腹，他的腰，他的肋骨，他的胸膛，他的心脏。  
身形瘦小的男人在他身下吐息着潮热的气息，低哑的呻吟声尾带着小小的鼻音，艾伦听得腰都快软了。他用手几乎摸遍了他的整个后背与腰身，用整个手臂揽起他不断扭动的腰肢，和自己的小腹紧紧地贴在一起。他用手划擦着他肚脐周围的皮肤，感受着紧实的小腹肌肉随着他们的一推一动微微地变化着形状。他用干燥的唇吻他的肩膀，再用湿润的舌舔弄他的后颈。他将自己的气味沾染在他全身上下。  
身下的人动了动，将腿张得更大了些，胸口紧紧贴着床单不住地前后磨蹭着。他比艾伦要小一圈的手轻轻地抓挠着手下的布料，艾伦知道他要到了。他感觉自己下面的的结也慢慢地胀起，他小心地推送着，不让它进到里面去。他还记得自己的许诺。他开始渐渐加速，将自己的手覆上对方的，他们十指交握。  
他们谁都没再说话，只有气息声交汇在一起，像是一首只有旋律的歌。艾伦觉得自己的心正在渐渐塌陷。他忘记了一切。他忘记了他还不知道他的名字。他忘记了他身上那些关于气味的谜团。他忘记了他曾经差点杀了他。他忘记了他曾在床上床下都胜过他。他忘记了他们之间一切莫名其妙的争端、挑衅、逆转与矛盾。  
未知现在成了他能够任性妄为的借口。  
他伸出舌头舔上他的侧颊。对方配合地向他扭过头来。他们的舌缠在一起。  
“我叫艾伦……叫我。”他在这个亲吻的最后说道。  
“艾伦……”  
老天。艾伦想。他这是爱上他了。  
他们一起抵达。

 

男人从浴室里出来的时候，艾伦正平躺着，呆呆地盯着天花板。这一次他心中没有任何纠葛，他脑中一片空白。  
男人裸着身子，全身上下滴滴答答地流着水，手上却夹着一根点着的细烟。他一脸嫌恶地看着艾伦：“……盖上被子。”  
艾伦笑了。他一个鱼挺，一把将浑身水淋淋的小个子男人捞上床来，然后将他们一起裹进被单里。他已经洗过澡了，却还带着Alpha的气味，艾伦注意到了，但他已经不想管了。他蹭在他身上。  
“小心点，小混蛋！”对方叫着，夹着烟的手高高举起。艾伦不理他，伸手抓过那只手，握着他的手指将烟送进自己嘴里。  
“啧。”男人扭动了几下，最终在艾伦怀里找了个舒服位置躺好。他收回那只夹着烟的手，也不嫌弃，自己也抽了一口。艾伦将脸颊贴在他的额头上，呼吸着他吐出的烟雾。带着水汽的发丝黏在他的皮肤上，凉冰冰的。  
“真的不告诉我名字？”他不死心。  
“你还没完没了了，小崽子？”男人斜了他一眼。  
“哎，别总叫我这个。你能比我大多少？”艾伦知道自己看起来比实际年龄要大一些，他估摸这个人也就比自己看起来的要大个两三岁。二十七？二十八？  
“哼。我得比你大十多岁了。”男人又吸了一口烟，缓缓地吐出朦胧的烟雾。“我都三十八了。”  
艾伦抱着他不断蹭弄的动作停住了。操。这他妈可不好笑。  
“怎么，吓着了？”男人冷笑一声，轻蔑地看了他一眼。  
“没。”艾伦干巴巴地开口。如果不知道该作何反应是好，那就只有直说了。“我十九。”  
这下他们两个都不动了。沉默在他们之间蔓延。艾伦正在努力消化着自己刚和一个能当他爸爸的男人做了的事实，估计对方也差不多。僵持的空气中，男人手中举着的烟掉下一截灰，正好落在艾伦胸前。  
“疼！”  
“啧。”  
艾伦把烫人的烟灰从胸前飞快地抹掉后，看见男人眉头紧皱，表情恶劣，跟刚刚在他身下双眸水润、腰肢柔韧的人除了长相以外，没有一点相似之处。艾伦忍不住抖了一下，刚刚填满他的那点软乎乎的感情似乎正被渐渐逼退。  
他看见男人将剩下在指间的半截烟头甩到地板上。他挣脱艾伦的怀抱，撑起身体，斜靠在床板上。  
“做也做了……该我提要求了。”  
……什么？  
艾伦看见他扯着唇角笑了。不用看，他也能想像出现在正映在对方眼中的自己的表情。  
“我可没说我这次的要求是……‘不结合’。”  
他自上而下，像是逆着整个世界的灯光，俯视着艾伦，最后三个字说得相当的玩味与戏谑。  
“你啊……意外地是个好人呢。”  
艾伦的心沉了下去。


	6. Chapter 6

“关于让·基尔希斯坦，你知道多少？”  
那个无名无姓的男人，当时是这么问的。  
……让？  
艾伦茫然地眨动着双眼，竟不知该从何说起。  
说真的，让？他绕了这么一个大圈子找他，就是为了打听让的事情？倒不是说让身上没有令人在意的事情，毕竟一个能在曼哈顿闹市区开着这么大的一家夜店的人，身后若没有什么靠山才奇怪。但是就艾伦所知，让并没有特别地加入某个帮派，而且因为生意好，也从没因为“缴费”之类的事情和谁结下过仇怨。说白了，让和艾伦自己管辖区域内的那些个店家老板并没什么区别，都是手中没有势力而需要寄人篱下的存在。  
而且，为什么要问自己？这和他之前和自己做的……那些事情，又有何关系？等等，他说过，“上次看你和这里的店主挺熟的”，也就是说他对让产生兴趣是在他们第一次之后的事情了。而且，他除了问了关于让本人的事，还向艾伦打听了这家店的情况，竟细到了房间格局和通道部署。艾伦当时问他是不是要在这里“做活计”，他没回答。但是艾伦再想不出其他的缘由，而且搞不好……目标就是让？  
艾伦觉得自己心上正压着千斤巨石，有点喘不过气来。虽然他和让从来都不怎么真正合得来，但是让多少能算是他的一个……损友？艾伦皱着眉咬住自己的嘴唇。说实话，他并没有多少朋友。在帮里，除了老板胡佛，其他人对他不是敬畏就是看不顺眼。让这小子虽然总是嘴贱得很，常常会故意惹怒艾伦然后大吵一场，但……一想到让这次可能会变成一个不明不白的受害者，艾伦就觉得莫名的焦躁。  
更何况，当下的嫌疑犯还是那个人。  
艾伦知道他这种单干的杀手的运作模式。被找到，听目标，谈价钱；没有多余的问题，现金支付报酬。事情办好了皆大欢喜，出了问题就只能自己担着。雇佣杀手一般都阴沉且漠然，对目标没有任何怜悯之心，也不会产生任何兴趣——说到底就只是个赚钱的工具，知道的越少越好。所以按道理讲，他没有必要特意来打听让的事情，更何况这个人也不像是个会因为一点好奇心就让自己陷入可能引来的麻烦，毕竟干他这一行的都知道这么一点：Ignorance is bliss.  
那么难道是……  
艾伦有点不太敢想。但是他再想不出更合理的可能。  
那个人向他打探让的事情，难道是因为自己？  
他难道是在顾及自己和让的关系？艾伦更加担心忧虑了。他并不是什么直觉出众的人，但这次的不安感持续地萦绕着他，让他惴惴不能寐。一个与他有过交集的杀手可能要去杀掉自己的熟人，一个不该多问的角色却在反常地打探，一个本来与自己没有牵连的事件却因为两个人之间的一场怪异的接触硬与自己接上了线。无论如何听起来都不像是个能够结局美好的故事。  
自从上次见面之后，艾伦开始时不时地有空就往让那里跑。让那家伙在艾伦看来，就是个脑神经和下胯直接相连的混帐，每次见他都带着一脸残念的讨打笑容，像是在看着一个为爱痴狂的可怜的Alpha，说着“真遗憾，你想见的人今天也没来”。要是以往，必须揍他一顿；但是眼下，艾伦没心思搭理他。  
他现在的确是站在了一个两难的境地。他不知道该帮谁。如果他提前警告了让，那么那个人就会有危险；但是就这么放任让被杀掉，他又于心不能接受。他苦笑。真的应了那个人说过的，自己“意外地是个好人”呢。  
那个人说出这句话时，他真的是吓了一跳。在这段不明不白的关系中，一直游刃有余的都是对方，不论是在强制力上，还是在这种心理的小把戏上，只要是面对那个人，他就会觉得自己太嫩了。太嫩了。仿佛那个年纪轻轻就能坐到帮内第二把交椅的怪物只不过是个假冒的傀儡，一旦被逼着现出了原形就只剩下冷汗直流。他毫不怀疑，就算他上次没有犯他那一根筋的毛病，而是看出了对方言语之间的漏洞，那个人也一定会用其他的方式达到自己的目的。  
而他只有乖乖地被利用的份儿。  
艾伦的心猛地抽了一下。这算什么？他第一次放自己不死。第二次将他的自尊抹杀殆尽。第三次便开始从他这里有所索取。这就像是一个局，竟从一年多之前就开始部署，然后利用所有的琢磨不定将所有的环节层层扣紧，等他反应过来时，他的周围已经是道道锁链，而他自己形如困兽。  
艾伦咬紧了牙，心脏像是被人揉在手心。被某个人。  
但是即便如此……他也做不到落荒而逃。  
逃避的话，答案是不会自己出现的。现在他最不愿意去想的就是他的感情。他知道自己的毛病，头脑发热就会一时冲动。而现在，他宁愿自己对那个人的感情只是一次发昏。他害怕当他再次回忆起他们在高潮之间的唇舌交缠时，若他发现自己当时的那些呼之欲出的情愫仍旧悸动于心，他就再也无法脱身。他现在应该做的，是找出这一片混乱之中的前因后果。  
他虽然偶有畏惧，但他从不退缩。

 

他抵达的时候，似乎骚乱已经发生了。艾伦脚步顿了一下，差点把自己绊倒。心跳急剧地加速，砰砰地敲击着他的胸骨。他错了，他以为自己已经有所心理准备，但当事情真的发生，仍旧是迎头一棒。他扒开堵在夜店门口议论纷纷的层层人群，直接冲向入口。艾伦觉得侍者一定是被他吓到了，根本没来及挡住他。  
店内也是一片混乱。音乐已经停掉，更显出一片嘈杂，骚乱声尤其集中于一处。艾伦朝着那里一步一步地走过去，心也在一点一点地下沉。  
强烈的，陌生的Alpha气味。  
还不止一个。  
而且越是接近，他就越是觉得心口躁动不安，皮肤下像是有爬虫在不停地扭动，撩拨着他的神经。这种感觉有些熟悉，但他又不记得它曾经出现过的时刻。又是未知。艾伦攥紧了拳头。他都快习惯了。  
他现在离事故中心已经很近了，只隔着那一堆围观的人群，打斗的声音从他看不到的中心传来。但是即便看不见也没关系了。毕竟他也是个Alpha。他想起了那熟悉的感觉从何而出。他闻到了，那掩盖在一层层浓郁且疯狂的Alpha气味之下的——  
Omega发情的味道。  
而这味道的似曾相识，让他恐惧到浑身发冷。  
源头就在那一道道围起的Alpha气味的更深处，艾伦记得那里是卫生间的位置。直冲进去是不可能的了。他后退几步。他记得这个位置右拐过去有一个小的缝隙，前面有一个装饰隔断，看起来是无法移动的，但其实可以轻易挪开。他可以绕进去。  
也许是他认错了。如果是他认错了，和一个发情期的Omega一起困在一个狭小的空间里会发生什么，他再清楚不过。但是——  
但是，他有着更不能冒的险。  
他的脚步没有停。  
挤进那个狭窄的墙缝后，味道变得更浓了。他手指抠在墙面上，努力地控制着那像是要从胸口跳射而出的猛兽。谢天谢地他出门前喷了些抑制剂，谢天谢地。  
再转个弯就是卫生间的大门了。他能越过阴暗闭塞的走廊看到外面正为了那个可怜的Omega争锋而斗的几个Alpha。他小心地控制着自己的气息，手握住了门把手，轻轻按下。没有锁。  
打开这扇门绝对是个极大的风险。漏出的气味可能会引起外面那些Alpha的注意。也许不会。毕竟他们现在都被冲昏了头脑。也许更需要担心的是他自己的反应。  
但这气味实在太过熟悉，像是冲破了重重的时间和空间，被敲击成碎片，再融合成新的企盼，像是包裹在糖霜里的利刃，刺进他的全身上下。刺进他的脑神经，他的肺叶，他的胃袋，他的脏脾。像是有着倒钩。疼痛与快感引领他向前。  
没关系的。他告诉自己。只要速度足够快。  
他移动了。他既不敢太慢，也不敢大动作的扇动门板——气味会随着气流散出。他计算好角度，稳住自己的手，打开一个恰能容他通过的缝隙。他屏住呼吸闪进去，然后飞快地转动手腕在身后带上门，在关闭的一瞬间迅速收力，避免发出太大的声响。他手腕绷住力，缓缓地抬起，直到门把手再次归位。他注意地听着周围的声音，最终长出一口气。  
他全身都绷紧了。  
老天。如果说他在外面闻到的那点气味是在饥饿的人面前摆满饕餮盛宴的话，那么这里边就是在一个瘾君子的鼻子下面直接揉进一把海洛因。他后背紧紧贴住门板，脑子里嗡鸣一片。  
快过去。他就在里面，就在那。从那最后一个隔间传出来的味道，没闻到吗？别开玩笑了。你是什么？你是个Alpha。你天生就是征服者。你有权拥有这个。他现在就在你面前，隔着块脆弱的木板。你不会连这个都搞不定吧，我的Alpha。他已经是你的了。他没准正双腿间流着液体，等着你过去操他呢。那可是Omega的发情期，他不会拒绝的，他会迫不及待的贴上你，张开大腿，求着你去……  
给我闭嘴！！！！！  
他脑子里大叫着，转过身去，头重重地撞在门板上，拳头也砸上来，指甲掐进了手掌。  
啪嗒！  
东西掉在地板上的声音。  
接着就是一阵细小的声响，能听出发出这个声音的人正处于极度的慌张中。  
他听见了。艾伦心里一紧，转头向房间尽头看去。刚才那金属落地的声响……没准是枪。如果是那个人的话，现在要是有颗子弹隔空直接射进他脑袋里，也不稀奇。他吞了口唾沫，尝试着开口。  
“是我。”他听见自己的声音嘶哑得发疼，“艾伦……记得吗？”  
又是“咔哒”的一声响。艾伦不确定那是上膛的声音，还是保险栓关上时的动静，但是那种慌乱的细小摩擦声不见了。艾伦稍微镇静了一点。  
“艾伦！是你吗？”让的声音隔着门板从另一边传来。  
干！来得真他妈是时候。他问道：“你有Omega抑制剂吗？”他对让从来不客气，现在更是根本顾不上。  
“操，我哪有那玩意儿！？而且开玩笑的吧！你还真能在那里面忍住啊！”  
哦日你妹的快他妈闭嘴吧。艾伦又瞟了一眼最里面的那个隔间，然后像触电似地移开了目光。“让，听着，你能带他离开吗？”  
“怎么可能，我也是Alpha好吧！”  
该死的，他差点忘了。“……警察到了吗？”  
“还没，好像正赶上前面路口出了交通事故，堵在那了，我现在也没办法，店里已经很乱了……听着，艾伦，没准有个办法。”  
“说！”  
“我可以找个Beta带那个Omega出来，这边有条路是能通上楼的。”  
太好了。艾伦松了一口气。  
艾伦刚要开口，突然听见身后“啪”的一声敲击。他住了口。啪！又一下。  
……是在叫他过去吗？该死的，那个Omega，他知道他在干什么吗！？  
“你等一下。”艾伦听见自己对让说道。他一定是疯了。他向里面走过去，每一步都像是踩在针上。他站在门前一米远处，再也不敢接近了。“……我在这。”他声音低哑。  
“别……别让其他人看见我……”  
熟悉的声音。却不熟悉的语调。压制在镇定下的慌乱，话语尾音止不住的小小颤抖，细微却急促的喘息，让这个声音变了味道。艾伦止不住地全身发热。一瞬间，就在那么一个瞬间，艾伦有了种终于占了上风的错觉。  
他脚步黏在地板上。  
「你啊……意外地是个好人呢。」  
有着相同声音的遥远话语像是一块砖直接拍进他的脑袋里。他鞋跟狠狠地踏在地板上。他摆动长腿几步走回门口。“让，你能试试挡住前面吗？我带他上去。”他听见自己的声音坚如磐石。  
“什……！你确定？”  
“啊……我算是……认识他。”别低头。艾伦在心里对自己说。这是错的。别对本能低头。输给他可以。但决不能输给这种黏糊糊的玩意儿。  
“……我知道了。”让说道，语气好像是受了艾伦的影响，也变得严肃起来。一张薄薄的房卡从门缝里推了进来。“出来右边走到头左拐再向里，有个很窄的门，后面是楼梯，锁我已经打开了。”  
艾伦深吸一口气，说：“谢谢。”他听见让向左边渐渐走远的脚步声。他把那口气吐出来。  
越是犹豫就越动摇。他非常清楚这一点。他几步又回到那个隔间的门前。他几下脱掉自己的长风衣，想了想，又脱了里面的西装外套。单薄一件的白衬衣有点冷，让他的脑子能够稍微再清醒一点。他把那两件衣服从隔间门上面的留出的空间扔了进去。  
“穿上。”  
里面的人像是被吓了一跳。但是下一秒艾伦就听见了衣料摩擦的声响。不一会儿声音微弱下来，接着是“咔哒”一声。锁开了。  
艾伦向后退了两步。他双手背到身后，手指紧紧地交缠在一起，骨节紧磕着骨节。别松开。别接近他。保持距离。没问题的。他对自己说。  
门开了。  
然后门迅速地，失控地向外滑开。里面跌出一个矮小的身影，双腿一软就要跪在地上。  
艾伦冲向前去，双膝一曲也跪在了地板上。他手臂张开，将那个人整个托在怀里。

 

糟了。


	7. Chapter 7

我只是想扶他起来。艾伦心里这么想着，手臂却收紧了。  
两种熟悉而又陌生的记忆交错着涌进他的脑子里。他想起十八岁那年胡佛给他的那一小包Omega发情期的分泌物。在那以前他也并不是没有见过Omega，但他没有幸运到能与他们共度一夜良宵，更不要提和一个发情期的Omega接触了。所以他能想到的与现在情况最接近的例子，就是那一次了。甜美的、眩晕的Omega的荷尔蒙气味，是那么的循循善诱。他将自己腻在其中，恨不得将那气息全部推进自己的鼻腔里。  
而现在，情况更甚。老天。他手臂摩挲着对方的后背，宽大的衣服在他怀里皱起，他把脸颊和鼻子蹭进对方的领口。熟悉的味道，即便过了一年多，他还是能在一瞬间就辨认出来，就是那个人的味道。他双腿分开跪在地板上，将那个瘦小的身体圈在其间，他能感觉到自己的下面正顶着裤子的拉链。他将自己更深地挤进对方的颈间，干燥的嘴唇擦过汗湿的皮肤，他忍不住探出舌尖，舔过那一片淡淡的咸味。  
“喂……你在干什么！？……”  
不好。艾伦像触电一样松开了自己手臂，他向后退去，直到后背抵在冰冷的瓷砖壁上。他在做什么啊……他明明刚才还信誓旦旦地和让说他能带着这个Omega离开！他的自制力难道就只有这么点吗？！他侧过脖子，将滚烫的脸颊贴到冷冰冰的砖面上，避过眼睛不去看眼前的人，大口地喘着粗气。  
“对不起……你能站起来吗？”  
“……能。”  
他听见了衣料摩擦的声音。对面的人一只手撑着地面，试了几次终于站起身来，艾伦注意到他的右手里正握着一把装了消声器的手枪，在过长的衣袖下若隐若现。在他做出了刚才的行为之后，这个人竟然没赏他一颗枪子，艾伦觉得自己简直就是个幸运的混蛋。自己中长款的风衣穿在对方身上几乎都要过膝，他看见男人的手臂在身前收拢，紧紧地裹着他的外套，简直像是穿了一件连衣长裙，下面露出的两条精瘦的小腿还在轻微地颤抖着。  
他知道他也不舒服，他知道他也在忍耐。想要一个正处于发情期的Omega拒绝一个明摆在眼前的Alpha，其难度和艾伦自己正在做的挣扎有过之而无不及。生理的本性一定正在不断地撩拨着他，让他向面前的Alpha跪下求欢，他的下面没准早就湿成一片，一伸一缩地等着有什么又热又硬的东西直挺进去。更别提他现在还穿着一个Alpha的衣服，那上面沾染的气味一定会让他更加燥热不堪；但是没办法，总不能让他自己现在的气味直接暴露在外，他只能忍着。艾伦看着他的脚步在光滑地地面上踉跄着，差一点又要过去扶他。  
老天……他到底是怎么走到这一步的啊……  
艾伦绝望地抹一把脸，自己也站起身来。他得赶快解决现在危机，其他问题都可以等——甚至永远得不到答案也无所谓。“你走前面。”他说。一会儿他们可乘不了电梯，需要从狭窄的楼梯一步一步走上去，万一这个人一个腿软摔下来，他可得在下面接着才行。  
对面的人盯着他。他的眼神复杂，太多艾伦看得懂和读不懂的情绪交融在一起，拧成一股连成环的绳。最终，他抬起那只没拿着枪的手，竖起风衣的领子，然后在脖子前握紧。他的大半张脸遮在黑色的衣领下，朝着房门迈步。  
艾伦护在他的身后，紧紧跟上。

 

楼梯一个转角接着一个转角，像是永远也看不到尽头。艾伦觉得自己身上的汗已经浸透了他的衬衣，又冷又黏，相当的不舒服。  
他前面的人还在一步一步地向上爬着楼梯，艾伦看得出他已经在努力使出自己最快的速度了，从衣袖中伸出来扶住栏杆的手，指节捏到发白。  
处在那个人的后下方，气味就更加令人难耐，艾伦强迫自己不去想这是为什么，虽然他心里清楚得很。但是这个隐蔽的楼梯就这么窄的一点宽度，他躲不开，又不敢离得太远，即便他知道这个人并不似他看起来的那样瘦弱，但是他眼前的那双小腿仍旧细到让他胆战心惊。  
他们行进的速度貌似越来越慢了。几次，艾伦前面的人都脚下一顿，让他差点撞上去。他手里已经没再握着枪了，他必须一手握紧栏杆，另一只手紧紧掐住衣服前襟，仿佛只有这样才能将其他人挡在外面，只有这样才能将自己困住里边。  
艾伦一抬头就能看见他抬腿走动的姿态。他身上的那件艾伦的风衣，对他来说真的太大了。艾伦一直都松散地挂在腰上的腰带现在正紧紧地系着，欲拒还迎般地展现出了扎在里面的细腰，随着他上楼梯的动作，连带着风衣长长的下摆一起甩动着。  
艾伦几次别过眼睛又回过神来，已经不知道该如何是好了。他看见他裤子膝盖以下的布料已经有了洇湿的痕迹，艾伦知道那是什么，他希望他压根不知道那是什么才好。他们两个人的气味混杂在一起，在狭小的空间里浓的要命。艾伦下胯的肿块随着他抬腿的动作与裤缝摩擦着，他早就烦躁地将之前塞在皮带里的衬衣下摆全都扯了出来。  
他前面的人突然停下了。他一条腿抬起踏在上面一级台阶上，保持着蹬腿向上的姿态，却再也没能动起来。  
艾伦觉得自己握着栏杆的手臂也抽搐了一下。“别停。”他听见自己声音也在颤抖。别引诱我。“马上就到了。”我已经快到极限了。“就在上面。”你可千万别……  
他终于抬起了另一条腿。艾伦松了一口气。但是马上，那个人的身体晃动起来，一条腿根本就无法保持平衡的样子，脚下一别向后倒去。艾伦根本来不及想，一步跨过两级台阶，胸膛抵在了他的后背上。  
他全身瘫软在艾伦身上，仿佛已经耗尽了全部的体力，将艾伦推挤到墙边。这个看起来比艾伦几乎要矮上二十公分的男人侧过了身，额头靠在艾伦的肩胛骨上，一层薄薄的衬衣根本隔绝不了那如火般的热度。他已经不再用手攥紧衣领的前襟了，艾伦的风衣领口在他胸前敞开，露出里面覆着薄汗的锁骨，随着他的呼吸上下起伏着。  
“难受死了……”他听见他唇缝间挤出嘶哑的气声。  
艾伦再也受不了了。这个人绵软的姿态让他情动，诱人的气味令他着迷。他低下头，俯身将他整个托抱起来，嘴唇吻在他的头顶。他用挣扎的语气说出叹息一般的话语。  
“你这是对我做了什么啊……”

 

艾伦砰地一声将他压在房门上。他们两个的身体现在严丝合缝地贴在一起，艾伦将手探到他的前面扯开腰带，拨开风衣的下摆，沿着他的后臀线摸到大腿内侧，不出所料的一片透湿淋淋。他后面已经流出太多液体了，隔着裤子布料打湿了艾伦的指间，艾伦将手收回，用舌尖舔掉上面的粘滑，Omega浓烈的发情味道从口中一直刺进了鼻腔里。  
艾伦现在已经不知道自己在做些什么了。他连自己想要什么都不清楚。理智告诉他这个他正压在门板上的小个子男人是个极其危险的存在，他捉摸不定，无法预测，也不可操控。他能力超群，杀人不眨眼。他看似开放，却对自己的隐私闭口不谈，艾伦睡了他两次却还对其一无所知。如果说他第一次想和他结合是因为受了挑衅后的争强好胜，那么先后都经过了这么长的时间，他应该明白这个人完全不是个合适的对象了。  
所以他现在这是在做些什么……  
没关系的……只要不结合就行了……我这是在帮我们两个人……只要尝一下就好……帮他高潮……他也很难受啊……  
艾伦心里劝慰着自己，却连一个字都不相信；谎言是如此的一目了然，但是他的行为却对其深信不疑。  
艾伦将他身上穿的自己的两件外套扒了下来，露出下面深蓝色的衬衣。这件衣服又薄又软，紧贴着下面热气腾腾的肉体，上面极细的浅色纹样若隐若现。艾伦觉得自己喉咙发干，他手指伸进他的衣领后面拉下来，露出线条优美的后颈，直接舔咬上去。  
他身下的人右手握拳抵在头顶上方，胳膊却一个劲儿地向下掉。艾伦的手已经扯开了他的衬衣前襟，伸进去开始肆意妄为。他的左手握住艾伦的一只手腕，像是要阻止艾伦的动作，却又完全使不上力气。艾伦已经很熟悉他的身体了，知道怎么能让他发出诱人的声响。他舌尖舔弄着他的耳后，大腿抵在他的大腿根之间，双手快速地从他的胸前沿着侧腰抚摸到他的后臀上。他感觉到他手下的肌肉正在不住地颤抖，伴随着对方喉咙中沙哑软腻的呻吟声，更多的液体从后面流出来，打湿了艾伦的裤子前面。  
艾伦不想再等了。他解开他的长裤纽扣和拉链，手贴着他的臀瓣向下一推，裤子便退到了下面。露出的洞口周围一片水亮，甚至还在向外渗着透明的液体，浓郁的气味弄得艾伦头脑发晕。像这个样子，已经不需要润滑了。艾伦解开自己裤带，他的分身已经蓄势待发。他用手撸了两下，扒着洞口就插了进去。  
“嗯啊啊——！唔……嗯！！——”  
艾伦从没听过这个人曾发出过这样的声音，乍听之下快要分不出性别。他挺直了脖子尖叫出声，然后马上用手捂住了嘴，却还是没能挡住接下来的声音。艾伦看见他脖子的线条绷得紧紧的，喉咙直挺挺地露在前方，下巴抵在门上。他两腿开始软下去，艾伦双臂搂住他的腰将他向上抬起，这让他们两个贴合得更加紧密，让艾伦进得更深。  
艾伦从未体验过如此湿热的感觉。粘滑滚烫的液体夹在他的肉棒和那个人后穴的内壁之间，随着他的律动发出粘腻的声响，带来的快感让艾伦都想要尖叫出声。所以这就是做一个发情期的Omega的感觉。他当了将近19年的Alpha才第一次体验到这样的感受，这让他觉得就算马上让他在此死去也不足为惜。  
他怀中抱着的人的呻吟声似乎永远也停不下来了。尽管声音已经嘶哑到听起来都有些疼痛，就算是捂着嘴也无法阻隔。艾伦看着他松开了手掌，抬起小臂就要咬上去。这可不行！艾伦急了。这一下咬上去非要出血不可。他抬手一把挡掉他的手臂，将自己的食指和中指插进了他的嘴里。马上就有软糯湿润的舌头缠了上来，他开始用力的吮吸舔舐艾伦的手指，这对于艾伦来说无疑更是火上浇油。  
艾伦知道他们两个都撑不久了。他挺动着自己的腰身，感觉包裹着他的甬道已经开始不住地伸缩，撩得他也快要到了。他的结已经半胀，在每次的一冲到底时都已经能够进去一小块了。  
“我快到了……”他嘴唇贴在他的耳边呢喃。  
柔软的舌迅速地抽开了。他沾着对方唾液的手指暴露在空气中，微微发冷。他觉得他手臂环住的身躯正用着与之前完全不同的方式发着抖，好像被绑在铁笼子里的小兽一样，想要横冲直撞，却又只能瑟缩成一团。艾伦试着收拢手臂给他一点安抚，却发现对方手指扒着门板，腰部下塌，像是想离他越远越好。  
艾伦的心正在垮下去。他已经临近顶点，脑子已经不怎么好使了，但是这反应是如此的明显，他还是看得懂的。他知道他这次是真的可以霸王硬上弓，他可以用自己的结将这个人锁在自己身上，阴茎完全勃起，头部顶进他的子宫，将自己全部的精液尽数射出。而他会和他结合，他会为他怀孕，他会像其他那些结合了的Omega一样，一辈子被拴在自己的Alpha身边，直到死去为止。  
艾伦得马上做出选择。他一开始那些“尝一尝”的想法似乎已经是一个世纪以前的事情了。现在已没有什么时机之说；也许下一秒他就会抵达，也许下一秒他就会完全失去理智，也许下一秒他就会因为自己的冲动而将另一个人的一生带向另外一个方向。  
但也许他还有希望……他必须确认一些事情……  
他没有时间思考，他想到了什么就说出了什么。  
“要不要和我在一起……”  
他看见对方将眼睛贴在手臂上。他看不清他的表情，只能听到从他咬着牙的唇间挤出了一个字。  
“……别……”  
一个字就够了。  
艾伦把手指抵在他们相连的地方，掌心贴着他的臀瓣向外推去。他退了出来。他已经没在思考了。他看见他别在腰带上的那支装了消声器的枪，便一把抓过，将长长的枪杆顶进了他几秒钟之前还在里面的地方。他看着黑发的男人绷直了脖子，张开嘴发出了无声的尖叫，后面一下子喷出了大量的液体，粘了了艾伦的一手一枪，前面艾伦没碰过一下的阴茎也喷射出来，精液打在了门上。他全身上下都在战栗不已，没有了艾伦的支撑，他跪倒在地。枪带着粘滑的液体从他身体里滑出来，掉在了地板上。  
都结束了。无论是这场漫长而又无理的闹剧，还是这份都不知称不称得上是恋情的痴迷。艾伦仍旧站着，用手撑着门板。他现在没空儿女情长；他现在需要把自己的问题先解决掉，然后再来收拾这个正瘫在他身下阴影里的乱摊子……  
有手握住了他的下面。艾伦一下子攥紧了拳头，手臂一曲，额头磕到了门上。  
“你在做什——！？”  
答案显而易见。他低下头，看见下面的人仍旧跪在地上，脸朝着自己，双手握住了他还没能释放的下体。艾伦惊恐地看着他张开了嘴，将自己的头部含了进去。  
老天。他屏着呼吸闭上眼睛不敢去看下面的景象。失去了视觉让他的其他感官更加敏锐，他能感觉到那条柔软的舌正在他的龟头上划着圈，灵巧的舌尖沿着上面突起的血脉滑动摩擦着。  
下一秒他感觉他将自己被吞得更深了。艾伦睁开了双眼。他看见对方正试图往口中吞掉更多，喉咙一动一动地压抑着自己的咽反射。但是一根全勃的Alpha阴茎对于他那张小脸来说太困难了，他只好用双手握住他吞不掉的那一半撸动着。  
他的手和嘴开始按着同一个节奏前后移动，照顾到了艾伦阴茎上的所有位置。他最后抬起头看了艾伦一眼，同时用力地吮吸了一下。艾伦看见他眨着那双还因为刚刚的高潮而有些迷蒙的深蓝色眼睛，一下子喷射而出。  
浓稠而又大量的白色浊液直接涌进了黑发男人的喉咙里，他试着将它们全部咽下，但是太多了，大部分的白浊都射在了他的脸颊和嘴唇上，没来得及咽掉的部分沿着嘴角流出来，挂在他的下颌上。但是他好像完全不在乎，他将口中的液体全部吞掉后，又轻轻地握住了艾伦的分身，将那上面沾着的精液也都一下一下的舔弄干净，最后才用纤细的手指抹掉并收拢脸颊和嘴唇上的黏液，再一根根地将手指舔净。  
艾伦就这么一动不动地站着，低头看着他的动作，心脏都快被吓得跳出胸口了。他在那个人正舔着最后几根手指的时候跪了下去。他挡掉对方的手指，双手捧起他的脸颊，闭上眼睛用力的吻了上去。他们的舌缓慢而又柔软的纠缠着，周围都是他们两个人交欢的浓烈味道。  
艾伦先结束了这个吻。他仍旧用手捧着他的脸颊，额头抵着他的额头，听着他们两人的呼吸声合二为一。他本来有好多东西要问，但是似乎都不再重要了。他们离得这么近，却又像是从来没有见过一样。  
等到他们的呼吸都不再那样急促，艾伦将他扶了起来。他系好自己的裤子，再把对方拖在膝盖处的长裤拽掉，手伸进他的腿弯下面将他抱起。他把他抱进浴缸里，打开热水。他们两个人沉默地对视着，全都衣衫不整，一个躺在浴缸里，一个站在浴缸外。热气开始在他们之间聚集起来。  
“我去帮你弄抑制剂。”艾伦听见自己说。  
他转身离开，不想再看那双黑蓝色的眼睛。他知道自己也是一团乱，根本出不了门。也许他能找让去借一身衣服。让会嘲笑他，而他丝毫不想反驳。  
他推门离去。


	8. Chapter 8

等艾伦回来的时候，人已经不在了。  
他现在正躺在自家床上，手里握着能够证明此事发生过的唯一证据——那把配了消声器的G17。他将这把枪留给了他。在艾伦回房之后，它正整洁而又沉默地在茶几上等着他，像是来自远古的化石。  
他已经把消声器卸了，枪也拆装了好几遍。这是一把保养得极好的枪械，除了边角上磨损出的光滑表面昭示着它伴随着其主人的漫长年月，这柄格洛克无论是枪筒还是弹匣内，甚至是扳机的细小夹缝中，都没有一丝的尘埃与污垢。艾伦想像着这把枪的主人会在午后弥漫着浮尘的阳光下，拉上窗帘，在昏暗的光线下用他那骨节分明的纤细双手将这把枪迅速而又灵巧的拆解，再用毛刷一点一点地清理着枪筒里的硝烟痕迹。他白皙的手指衬着黑炭般的枪身，就像是暴乱前沉寂的黑白序曲。  
枪是改装过的，为了装消声器，里面的枪管被换成了某个德国产的更长的一款，使得螺丝接头能够从枪口里向外突出一小段，让消声器得以锁死在前端。艾伦眼睛盯着天花板，伸手在床单上摸索了几下，重新拿起消声器在枪口前拧紧。他直起手臂，瞄准着天花板上无形的一点。消声器是后加的，和枪筒并不能完全地契合，在瞄准的时候比枪管所在的水平线要高出一小截，会遮住目标的一部分；如果更远的话，很可能会将缩小的目标完全挡住。  
那个人……就是用着这种不顺手的工具每天游走在黑暗中致人死地的吗？艾伦突然觉得后颈直发冷，唇间扭曲出一声颤抖的轻笑。不愧是，“最强的”。  
艾伦不想让自己看起来像是个被甩了小白脸。无用的神伤除了让他觉得更加恶心反胃以外，没有任何意义。现在可能还没过午夜，但是他感觉一两个小时前发生的事情就像是已经隔了有一两年那么久。他会回来取他的枪吗？何必呢，他本可以直接带走。他留下点什么东西，必定就是要带走另一些。他将他自己带离了他的身边。  
他不知道他有没有勇气在今后的日子接手这把可能比他经验还要丰富的前辈。他翻了个身，想找个抽屉把它锁起来。  
他听见了门响的声音。他伸手拉抽屉的动作停住了。  
他家的门，他是故意敲歪了转轴，让它在开阖的时候能够发出摩擦的吱呀声。只有艾伦一个人有家里的钥匙，他也极少带人回家。无论是工作，还是寻欢，他都是在外面解决好了才回来的。这就说明，像是这种不请自来的访客，多半来者不善。  
他保持不动。来人似乎也注意到了大门发出的声响，动作停住了。艾伦安静地呼吸着，等待着。一个念头闯进他脑子里。  
会是他吗？  
艾伦的心跳一下子变快了。不好！他眨眨眼睛，试图平稳自己的呼吸。这种时候可不能主观臆断，搞不好会没命的。  
来人等待了一会儿，似乎是没听到什么声响，又将门缓缓地关上了，吱吱呀呀的摩擦声再次响起又复平息。脚步声隐隐传来，艾伦的心沉了下去。不是他。虽然已经在刻意地压制，但是这个入侵者的脚步声比那个人要重得多，步伐的节奏也不太对。艾伦说不清自己现在的感受是失落还是庆幸。  
又或者是兴奋。他嘴角扯起一个危险的笑容。他现在不需有任何顾忌了。他悄然无声地滑离床侧，光着脚踩在地板上，顺势俯身蹲下。他还穿着来时的衣服，自己的枪还别在腰里，但是他手中正握着那把G17。他伸出两根手指抚过长长的枪杆，然后指节扣在扳机上。  
他稳住脚步，无声地移动到了卧室门边，后背抵在墙上。他把枪提到胸口，贴在心脏的位置。他现在已经可以闻到对方身上陌生的Alpha气味了。他不清楚来人的身高，也不知道对方有没有闻出自己的位置，但是他对自己的速度还是很有信心的。他将枪口提起朝上。运气好的话，没准他还能把人打个半死，好好地让他问上几句。  
很近了。他能听见隔着一堵墙壁，有另一个人和他一样，正后背蹭着墙纸向门口移动。艾伦垂着眼睛，屏住呼吸，依照对方移动的节奏，心里默数了三个数。  
他在对方的枪管伸出墙边的第一时间行动了。他利用枪身的高度迅速判断出对方的身高，脚尖一捻带动身体左转，手腕一甩，枪口端平向前。他一边伸长手臂，同时子弹上膛。他压在扳机上的手指开始向下施力。  
那个入侵者倒下了，砰地一声砸在地板上。  
艾伦的指尖停在扳机上。他根本还没动。  
沿着枪管和消声器连成的一条直线，他的目光停在另一个人的额头上。黑色的，利落的短发。刘海的阴影打在白皙的皮肤上。  
艾伦吓得马上把枪口移开。他手指从扳机孔里抽出，手忙脚乱地就要拉上保险栓。  
“别动，留着它。”纤冷的手指握住他的手腕，压住了他的动作。艾伦的目光紧紧地追随着这个正越过房门，拉着他向屋里走去的人。他就这么傻呆呆地看着他按着他的肩膀让他放低身体，然后到窗边拉上了窗帘。接着那个人也转过身来，蹲到了他的身边。艾伦看见他还穿着之前那件深蓝色的衬衣，下身的衣服变了，换上了长靴。他现在离他是那么的近，一只手放在他的大腿上，膝盖挤在他的膝盖之间。他身上没有一丝多余的气味，眼睛直勾勾地盯住艾伦，神情严肃得像是变了一个人。  
艾伦张了几次嘴，终于会发声了：“你怎么——”  
“嘘。”  
黑发的男人向他示意道。这个时候如果他说他想要亲吻对方微微嘟起的嘴唇，是不是有点不合时宜？艾伦无意识地又朝他凑近了些。  
他们就这么沉默地挤在狭小的空间里，互相呼吸着对方吐出来空气。周围一片寂静，除了距离他们不到两米远处正躺着一具还温热着的尸体，现在的状况和平常的夜晚似乎没什么区别。  
艾伦看着他对面的人眼睛四下扫视了一番后，终于压低声音开了口。  
“时间不多，我简而言之，不许提问。”男人用一种不容置疑的口吻命令道。“是的，我之前是去杀让·基尔希斯坦，出钱的就是你家老板，因为他发现经常有他家的情报从那家店里传出去。”  
他停了一下，像是在等艾伦将他刚刚传达出来的信息消化下去。“不过现在不重要了。胡佛现在要杀的是你了。”  
“他之前就对你有所怀疑，因为你和让走得太近了。胡佛要杀让本来也是想要借此试探你，然后今天——”他又停了一下，眉目间竟露出了些许的自责之意。“今天店里出事的时候有人看见了你在那。”  
“让已经不重要了。胡佛现在要的是你的人头。”  
对方像是说完了，停下话头等着他的回应。但是艾伦安静地听完他的话，一言不发。男人终于一下子皱紧了眉头，质问像是爆破的炸弹冲击着他们之间的空气：“你到底有没有——！？”  
你到底有没有背叛你自己的帮派。就算话只说半句，艾伦也知道他要问的是这个。但是这件事情和他没有关系。艾伦现在想问的是个和他们都有关系的问题。  
“为什么来救我。”他脱口而出。  
男人的眼睛睁大了。现在沉默的不止艾伦一个人了。他们就这么僵持着，膝盖抵着膝盖，眼睛对着眼睛，谁也不先眨眼，谁也不先松口。像是两尊固执的石雕，都在等着对方先出现裂痕。怎么可能呢？他们都是石雕。谁也没有攻击对方的能力——与资格。  
“嘁，算了。”男人率先撇开目光。“胡佛现在悬赏要你的命，知道消息的杀手都在找你。你不能留在这。”他犹豫了一下，然后做了一次深呼吸。“我能送你走。让你安全地离开这里，再也不回来。”  
我能送你走。他说道。不是“我能带你走”。这不是艾伦想要的结果。但是艾伦看着男人脸上掩饰不住的忧虑神色，突然笑了。无论如何，他回来了。他甚至找到了他家里，为了救他抬手就杀了一个人。他看向艾伦的眼睛里泄漏出来的那些支离破碎的情绪痕迹被艾伦偷偷地收拾起来，然后小心地粘合到一起，形成了一种新的希望。现在还不到游戏结束的时候呢，亲爱的。艾伦孤注一掷地想着。  
“你怎么办？”他问他。  
男人摇了摇头。“胡佛只知道有个发情期的Omega搅了局，”他撇开了目光，“但不知道是我。”他扭回头来。“所以这只不过是个没做成的买卖而已。现在重要的是怎么保住你的小命，兔崽子。”  
所以为什么我的命对你来说值得这样冒险。艾伦又想问了，而他知道对方是不会回答的。但是，没关系。  
“也就是说你还没有暴露？”他明知故问。  
“你什么……”男人的表情先是困惑，然后立即转醒，“你该不会——”  
“带我去找胡佛。”艾伦语气坚定，毫不退缩地迎上对方的怒目而视。他仍旧保持着脸上的微笑，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“你不是最强的杀手吗？绝对能领赏的。”

 

夜色无疑是最好的掩护。艾伦背后抵着坚硬的枪管，朝着某个大楼的后门走去。大楼的楼体表面斑驳而又残破。就在这么一个狭窄破败的后门门前，站着两个人高马大的男人，毫不掩饰地散发着“咱是个很屌的Alpha谁特么都别惹咱”的愚蠢气息。而这本应引起他人注意的怪异情形，也因为夜晚的遮蔽而变得理所应当了起来。  
管他咧。艾伦自己的脊椎后面还顶着一把枪呢。他哪有资格说别人。  
两个男人将他们拦下了。艾伦倒是认得他们的脸。“喂，停下，你们这是干嘛呢？”他们盛气凌人地问道。  
“给你们老大带个礼物。”艾伦听见他的右后方传来清冷的男声，语调不带一丝的起伏。“我来拿我应得的份子。”  
面前那名身材更突出一些的男人看了艾伦一眼，像是终于认出了他一样，嘴角咧出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。他和他的同伙对视了一眼，侧身放他们进去。  
就在那两个男人带他们俩进入大楼的一瞬间，艾伦和黑发的男人同时甩出了拳头。两个男人直挺挺地倒在了地上，连声闷哼都没来得及发出。  
艾伦和男人对视了一眼。他甩了下头，示意“我来带路”，对方点头回应了他。他们两人沉默地行走在昏暗而又狭长的走廊里，脚步声听起来就像是一个人的。艾伦想起来他们临行前的最后几句对话。  
「胡佛只是一时气急败坏才想着要毙了我。如果有人带我回去见他，他不会拒绝的，毕竟他有问题要问。  
「我知道他们在哪。人不会太多的，帮里重要的角色就那么几个，干掉他们，其他的根本无足轻重。  
「我可不喜欢一个劲儿地逃，你也一样吧。我虽然比不上你，但也没差到连几颗子弹都打不准。  
「干掉他们，不留后患。」  
虽然说是对话，但基本上都是艾伦在说，男人此间一直皱着眉头沉默地听着。  
艾伦话其实并没有说完。干掉了胡佛，他们就再无顾虑；到时候，你要不要跟我在一起？  
去哪里都行。离开这，离开这个喧闹的繁华都市，到更宽广的西部去。艾伦愿意抛下身后的所有，连姓甚名谁都可以舍弃不要。到了那时候，你还会不会推开我。你愿不愿意也扔掉你手上的这把乱牌，试着和我一起过一种新的生活？  
但是艾伦知道他现在还没有资格问出这些话。还有事情急待解决，还有东西需要确认。他将自己还不敢传达而出的话语封在舌间齿内，等着对方的回答。想要办到他想做的事，没有这个人的协助，他一个人是做不到的。  
「喔……不赖嘛。」  
黑发男人的眉头松开了。他脸上的阴影不再那么浓重，深色的瞳孔在黑暗中反着光。艾伦知道他的兴致起来了，忍不住笑得更开。  
前方已经能看见前厅中发出的灯光了。他和男人对视了一眼，然后兵分两路。他伸直手臂，枪抬起在视线前方——是那个人的G17。他的手稳稳地托平。  
这地方原来是胡佛名下的一个酒吧，后来废弃了，便另作他用。他藏在门边向里望去。大概只有十几个人，多半都是老面孔。胡佛站在大厅中央，背对着他，面前有把椅子，上面好像坐着个人。  
是让。  
艾伦的眉头一下子皱紧了。这下复杂了。他竖起耳朵仔细听着里面的动静。  
“你知道，你和我们之间是井水不犯河水的。你在曼哈顿，而我只关心皇后区。艾伦算什么？你何必在乎他。”  
“我是真的不知道，他只是个店里的常客，我那边的客人们你也知道，人多口杂。我和他不熟。”  
让的声音虽然有点发颤，但还算镇定平稳。艾伦又向里瞟了一眼。让只是坐在椅子上而已，并没有被绑住，看来胡佛还是比较顾及他在曼哈顿那边的地位的。这就好办多了。  
“放他走。”艾伦举着枪走进门去，声音冷酷而又坚定。“和他没关系。”  
房间里的人大多都被艾伦吓了一跳。在艾伦枪口的扫视下，厅里的所有人都被他逼到了一侧。比起那几个举着双手后退的人，胡佛显然老道了许多。他挑着眉毛看向艾伦：“看看这是谁啊。”他笑得神情自若。“你要知道，你刚刚替我省了整整五十万。”  
“谁先动，谁就先死。”艾伦不理他，再次抬枪，保险打开的声音清脆悦耳。胡佛身后的一个人想要伸手去摸腰上的枪，胡佛向他一摆手：“别动。”那人反驳道：“他总不可能同时射中我们两个！”  
“他不需要。”  
艾伦看见他的……搭档从对面的门外走进，步调优雅自如，手里的枪轻轻地举在腰间。  
在其他人的注意力都集中到身后的时候，艾伦开枪了。紧接着便是一片混乱，有人开始胡乱地射击，子弹打进金属或者木器里的响动不绝于耳。让在枪响的时候迅速压低身子蹲了下去，艾伦快走两步向前，伸手拎着他的领子将他带进厅内隔断的遮掩之下。像之前计划的一样，他和黑发的杀手相互照看着对方的背后，敌人开始一个个地倒下。有后援从外面进入，他们两个一边射击一边后退，也矮身蹲到了遮蔽物的后面。  
“带让离开这。”他听见对方的声音隔空传来。“从后面的厨房走，车在那边。”  
艾伦左右转动着头部，观察着周围的情形。这地方他可比他熟得多。“不，你带他走。”他听见自己说，他的声音从来没这么既紧张又安定过。“你们离那更近。”  
“那你怎么办！？”让远远地喊道，子弹声夹杂其间。  
艾伦听见让的声音，心里又开始冒出无名之火。“快走吧你这混账！我他妈看起来很弱吗！？”他嚷回去。  
“艾伦。”  
他叫了他的名字。艾伦的心一下子砰砰直跳。他手里仍旧握着那把G17，他将头埋进了胳膊里，脸颊贴着手臂内侧，突然一下子烫得要死。他深深地呼吸了几次。  
“我没关系的。”他重新抬起头。“给你十分钟，把让带到安全的地方再回来接我，做得到吧？”  
子弹还在不断地打在他躲避之处的背面和四周，但是他耳中一片静谧，只有一个人的声音能够让他恢复听觉。  
“就给你十分钟。”他听见了。“十分钟内你要是不出来，我马上就走。”  
艾伦笑出了声来。“知道了。”  
紧接着他听到了不远处的跑动声。他迅速地从遮蔽物后起身，连击数枪为他们打着掩护。他最后冒险朝那边看了一眼，正好瞟见对方消失在门边的瘦小背影。他在带着让跑开之前还帮艾伦干掉了几个人，这让艾伦感觉轻松了不少。  
十分钟，可真够难的。艾伦目测了一下剩余的人数，再次委身墙后。早知道多说一点了。  
他挑起嘴角，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，像是一个等待着食粮的嗜血者。


	9. Chapter 9

艾伦冲出后门的时候，门外空空如也。紧接着他听见了刺耳的刹车声，转过头正好看见有辆车从远处的转角拐进视野。车子渐渐临近，艾伦看见靠向自己这侧的车门一下子弹开，车速虽有减慢但完全不像是要停的样子。  
喂喂不是吧……  
艾伦撇着嘴角皱着眉笑了。他歪了歪头，向后退了两步，然后助跑。在敞开的车门进入他视线中的那一瞬间，他双腿蹬地起跳。门外台阶的高度刚刚好，他右手持枪抵住车门，左手扒住车门框，上身压低，头部进入车内的同时脚踏上车底。坐在驾驶座上的男人目不斜视，伸出一只手挡在他肩上替他刹了个车。看似随意的一个动作，手掌上倒是加了不小的力气，让艾伦顺利地停在了副驾驶座上。艾伦右手枪管一勾门柄，车门在他身后砰地一声关上，下一秒他们开始加速。  
“八分钟，还不错嘛。”男人仍旧是面无表情地直视前方，声音懒洋洋的。  
“你也一样。”艾伦在座位上坐稳。“美国警察的出警平均时间是十一分钟。”而在纽约，最快纪录是惊人的一分半，之前艾伦在里面忙着给人喂子弹时可是一直在担心着很可能会随时响起的警笛声。艾伦表情复杂地瞥了他的司机一眼，想起了就在几小时之前发生在让的店里的事情。他还记得让告诉过他有事故堵住了路口造成警察没能及时抵达。“你是不是又用了老把戏？”他不难想像附近的某个主道口正乱作一团。  
男人眼球一转看了艾伦一眼，又迅速将视线转回前方。艾伦隐约觉得他好像笑了，但是再仔细看却还是那张没什么温度的脸。“那看来我们得快点了。”他答非所问。  
艾伦叹了口气。他乖乖地坐在座椅上，双手交握放在腿上。他手里还拿着那把枪，他把保险咔哒一声关上，手指摩挲着长长的枪管。他就这么静静地坐着，感觉自己几分钟之前还在狂跳的心脏正在一点一点地死寂下来。  
“让呢？”  
“送他走了。你怎么样？”  
“完事了。”  
“我是指‘你’。受伤了？”  
“……没。”  
冰冷的沉默开始在他们之间蔓延。艾伦全身的肌肉开始放松下来，他低着头。这不是松了一口气，他知道，这是失落感在作祟。这和他想的不一样。他刚刚闹了一场他至今为止惹过的最大的乱子，他现在全身硝烟，肾上腺素几乎让他发狂。他现在最想做的是朝他身边的人猛扑过去，拨开他握住方向盘的双手，扳过他的脸狠狠地吻他，吻到他们两人都全身发软呼吸困难，甚至就此撞死在车里也在所不辞。而不是像现在这样，他们就像是两名反社会的老练罪犯，脑子里都是冷冰冰的理智，像是冻在墓地里的石碑。  
“我们现在去哪？”  
“我在城郊有个地方，先避一避。”  
“哦。”  
“……嘁。”  
艾伦浑身一个激灵，直起脊背看向另一个人。他看见他的脸不再像个面具，终于又活了起来。它现在又变成了艾伦之前见过的那张皱着眉头，有些恶狠狠的脸。驾驶室内没开照明，车前灯的冷光像白刃一样扫过他的脸上。他双臂交叉，猛打几圈方向盘转了一个弯，艾伦能认出他们正在远离市区，道路在昏暗的路灯下开始变得越发空旷。  
“真是够了。”男人说着，松开了握着方向盘的手。  
他猛地向艾伦凑过来。男人的脚踩着油门，车子仍在高速行驶，车头的方向开始不稳起来，艾伦觉得自己的心脏差点顺着喉咙弹出来，他赶紧伸出右手紧紧握住那个开始自行失控的方向盘。这让他们离得更近了。艾伦的眼睛盯着路面，感觉有双手固定住他的下颌，紧接着唇上传来柔软的触感。  
他感觉脏话就像东河河水一样正从他脑神经里呼啸而过。他感觉一条软舌舔开了他僵硬的嘴唇，开始在他口中肆意妄为。他的身体几乎已经完全挤到了两个座位之间，左手已经搂住了那条舌头的主人的腰，体温正透过一层贴身的薄布料源源不断地渗进他的手心，再顺着手臂一直顶到他的胸口。艾伦冒险移开了看向路前方的视线。  
他妈的他竟然闭眼了！  
艾伦把他想要咆哮出口的那些不雅字眼全部吞进他们正在不断摩擦的唇舌之间。他现在必须得盯紧路面了，无论他是有多想合上双眼沉浸在这个火辣的吻中——哦老天他舔了他的舌头下面——艾伦感觉下腹一紧，左手反射地掐了对方的腰一下，让他在他的口中轻哼一声，不像是疼痛，倒像是在享受。  
艾伦觉得他握着方向盘的右手已经开始发抖了，手心里全是湿热的汗水。还好中途男人就松开了捧着艾伦脸的一只手，放在了操作杆上——愿老天保佑他别记错了油门、离合器还有刹车的位置——所以艾伦现在的任务只有照顾好方向盘这一项——  
这简直太他奶奶的让人安心了。  
他们仍在接吻，男人甚至开始换着位置来蹭艾伦的嘴唇；而艾伦已经奇迹般地转了两个弯了。说实在的他已经不关心他们这是在朝着哪开了——只要车还在顺利地开着，而不是一头撞上什么东西，艾伦愿意从此开始吃素。他甚至连本能都已经开始四分五裂，他想强行按着对方的大腿踩上一记刹车，他想松开握着方向盘的手将对方直接扑在驾驶座上；而同时还有一个丧心病狂的念头，让他觉得就这样维持在生与死、快感与折磨的边缘，让这辆车在这似乎没有穷尽的黑夜中疾驰至世界的尽头，让他们就这样挂在持续性的享受之中却永远得不到满足的境界线上直到死亡将他们分开——而这感觉简直是——  
棒。透。了。  
抚在他脸颊上的手沿着他的侧颈落了下去，然后离开，握在了方向盘的另一侧。灵巧的舌头离开了他的齿间，最后在他的双唇上舔了一圈。艾伦将视线移到对方脸上，从他的眼中看见了他自己的眼睛正在闪闪发光。男人嘴角有着细小的弧度，朝他眨了眨眼。“这才像样子。”他说道。  
他从艾伦身旁离开，在座位上坐正，重新接手了艾伦的方向控制任务。艾伦没有松开搂着他腰的手，反而将从方向盘上收回的手臂也缠了上去。他脸埋在他肩上喘着粗气。他们面前没有被弹开的尸体，也没有被压扁的动物，简直不能再好了。  
“闪开，很热。”  
艾伦听见男人的声音又变回了最初的冷淡，仿佛刚才主动甩开生死带给他火辣一吻的人已经随着游戏的刺激性和多巴胺一起被分解掉了。他没动，反而贴得更近了，感觉对方嘴里发出不满的声音，开始扭动着避开他。艾伦将他抱得更紧，过了一会儿他也就不再动，像是默许了他的行为。艾伦的心跳开始平稳下来，就像是夜色中汽车引擎没有起伏的嗡嗡声。  
艾伦摸在对方腰间的手动了一下，心跳开始重新加速。男人敏锐地觉察到了他的变化，警觉地问：“你要干什么？”  
艾伦窝在他的肩上笑了。刚刚他有了个更危险的想法，而现在他行动了。  
他抬起头，整个人凑上了他的身侧，舌头舔上了他的耳垂，朝里面呼着热气。他一只手摸到了男人的胯下，拉开了他的裤子拉链。里面竟然没有内裤——这人整天都在想些什么！艾伦心里一惊，但还是面不改色地将手握了上去。  
“我——操——你——妈——”  
男人没控制住自己的一脚油门，车子一下子窜了出去，接踵而至的便是刹车，而艾伦在这一冲一停之间笑出声来。  
“你笑屁——”  
他的话只来得及说到一半。因为艾伦拨开他的一只手，俯下身去，在他的胯下覆上了湿热的舌头。  
“兔崽子我杀了你艾伦我操你大爷的你他妈的给我等着——”  
多姿多彩的咒骂从他口中滔滔不绝地喷涌而出。艾伦忍住想要狂笑的冲动，用手解开扣子，把那根半勃握在手里撸动着。他用了他毕生最无辜的狗狗眼，偏过头向上看着男人锋利的双眼和紧绷的下颌。  
“我欠你一次嘛。”他笑着说，然后将手里的东西从根部向上整个舔了一遍。“要我停下吗。”  
男人绷着脖子，眯起眼睛朝下看着他。他之前被艾伦拨开的那只手插进艾伦的发丝之间然后狠狠地揪住，将艾伦的头向里一拽，让他的唇贴在他下面。  
真够疼的！但艾伦只是咬了下牙，接着张开嘴将他含了进去。车的方向猛地变了一下，但又马上改了回来。现在他们两个人的命可都寄托在其中一个人的神经是否足够强韧上了。若是他们在联手端了一个帮派之后还依旧活着的情况下，却在空无一人的郊外公路上因为开进沟里而双双丧命（殉情？），这绝对会成为一个空前绝后可以载入史册的bad ending。  
不过从某种角度来讲，他们两个之间发生的一些事情早就超出了大部分人——包括艾伦自己——的理解范围之外。所以，管他呢。艾伦想。人生本来就是一系列的赌博，他总得决定扔掉一些旧常识，再相信一些新东西。  
艾伦将他含在口中用力地吮吸着，舌苔感受着天鹅绒般的触感。他原来从没做过这个，只能通过回忆别人是怎么给他服务的来自己摸索。他小心地避开自己的牙齿，在向里吞的时候控制着喉咙口的咽反射，退开时再用手补上空出的位置。虽然他已经是个疯子了，但他还是觉得速战速决要更安全些。  
看起来无论他的技术究竟如何，另一个人都没有抱怨。艾伦听见凌乱的气息从上方传来，他一边舔掉他下面溢出的液体，一边抬起眼睛向上看去。黑发的男人紧紧地绷着肩颈，脊背挺直贴在椅背上，他的眼睛虽然仍旧紧盯路面，但是艾伦能够感觉到他的大腿已经开始颤抖，握紧方向盘的小臂从挽起的袖口中延伸出紧致的肌肉线条。艾伦现在位置可看不见他们正在朝着哪开，但是他能感觉到他们刚刚右转了一次，男人执拗地不肯减速，车子滑在路上像是要飘起来一样。  
艾伦知道他快到了；而且他也不想在下一次转弯的时候连人带车一起甩翻出去。他将他手中已经硬到不行的那根整个吞进，坚实的重量压在他的舌上。他的一只手挤进他的腰后，沿着脊椎的沟壑一直摸到他的臀缝，手指按在已经湿润的入口处，同时卷起舌头，用力一吸。  
粘稠的液体涌进他的口腔，艾伦将头退开一点，用手指和舌头堵住它们不要流得到处都是，将它们全都咽下去。他听见了刺耳的刹车声，车子稍稍偏了个头，艾伦觉得他们现在应该是停在路边了。等他反应过来，他好像已经把一根指节插进男人的后面了，他赶快抽出来，拇指抹掉嘴角的液体再用舌头舔掉。他抬起上身，看见男人已经在座椅上软成一滩，胸口和脖子上全是细密的汗珠。他将他拉进怀里，亲吻他汗水打湿的发梢和太阳穴，吐息间全是那个人的味道。  
“你闻起来像个Omega……”艾伦搂着他的腰，脸颊贴着他的头顶说。这么说来，他应该还没有过发情期才对……  
“还不太稳定……”仍旧带着细微喘息的声音从艾伦的颈间传来。什么“不稳定”？艾伦困惑地皱了眉。那个人似乎也察觉到了自己的失言，话茬戛然而止。接着他睁开了艾伦的怀抱，一手揪住了他的领口。  
“给我滚到后面去。”他表情凶狠，语气恶劣。但是配合着他冒着热气的汗湿皮肤，和低沉沙哑的声音，艾伦只能把这理解为一份再棒不过的邀请。  
他们滚倒进后座。艾伦平躺在座位上，男人骑在他身上。“到你了。”他说着解开了艾伦的皮带。  
彼此彼此吧。艾伦揽着他的腰将他朝自己拉近，男人配合地低下身子，他们的唇舌交缠在一起，同时艾伦感觉有微凉的手指握上了他半硬的东西，让他一下就有了感觉。他抚在对方腰上的手推开了他还没系上的长裤，向后探去，轻轻地揉捻着那个已经被液体打湿的入口。他感觉他下体上的手指搅紧了，揉弄的力度开始加大。艾伦热切地舔舐着他的双唇和舌尖，吞咽着他们两个人的唾液，手指滑了进去。  
在自己爽的同时还要去照顾另一人，做起来就像它听起来一样难；不过幸好艾伦不是更辛苦的一方。男人的后面已经足够润滑，他又加了一根手指，在对方体内碾压探弄着，很快就找到了能够让他浑身战栗的一点。他用指腹半轻半重的扫过那一点，让趴在他身上的人腰身发软，胸膛抵在他的胸口上，就像是有两颗心脏同时在他的肋骨下跳动。男人的头现在正埋在他的颈侧，夹杂着低哑呢喃和哼吟的喘息声热腾腾地扫在他的耳边，抚弄他下体的手掌几次停顿下来。  
但实际上艾伦也不是那么的游刃有余。裹在他阴茎上的手指虽然动作凌乱，但几次都正中红心，揉搓的角度和力道总能引发他的最大的触觉感官。他耳边听着男人喉咙里发出的美妙声音，感觉自己下腹绷得像石头一样硬。然后他感觉有湿热的舌尖舔进了他的耳朵里，让他忍不住咬住了下唇。该死的！从来没人对他做过这种事，他怎么会知道这感觉竟然会这么好！  
他们都开始加快进程了。艾伦又加了一根手指，开始毫不客气地刺激着男人体内的那一点；而他身上的人把艾伦的裤子解得更开，然后让自己的下体贴上艾伦的，将它们握在一起撸动。他们两个人嘴里都开始冒出毫无章法的脏话，顶峰的到来合情合理而又毫无预兆，让艾伦眼前发白地瘫软在座椅上。  
他们两个人都精疲力尽，身体交叠着躺在一起。他们脸颊相贴，谁也看不见对方的表情，但气息却在慢慢同调。他们的小腹以下正黏糊糊地粘在一起，艾伦用他干净那只手抚摸着对方的发顶和后颈，身上沉甸甸的重量让他感到莫名地心安。他这一晚上实在是累坏了，他经历了两次折磨一般的性爱，还有一场硝烟弥漫的枪战，他的神经在他之前努力不让他们两个撞死在路上的时候就已经惴惴欲断，但是激荡的肾上腺素压抑了他困倦疲惫的身心，让他在几番奔驰过后只留下脑内的一片嗡鸣。他后背贴着软绵绵地坐垫，已经无法正确地思考了。  
他也不想再思考了。他侧过头，嘴唇贴着另一个人的耳廓，轻声发问。  
“我们不要回去了好不好？”  
艾伦听见对方的呼吸猛然变轻。他撑起身体，额发垂下，在他脸上打下阴影。艾伦手指轻轻抚摸着他的颈侧，粗糙的指腹摩擦过湿滑的皮肤。他脑子里仍旧有着细微的蜂鸣声，但是他耳边一片寂静，似乎整个世界都已死去，只剩下这辆在冷寂的黑夜里停在路边的车辆，成为空气中一颗沉默的浮尘。而他们两个化为宇宙里一抹渺小的剪影，像是人类灭亡后留下的最后遗产。  
“我知道我从来就没真正明白过你。”艾伦不顾一切地说道，“我不求你向我全盘托出，我也不认为一个人的过去有多么重要。但是，请给我一个从现在开始了解你的机会。  
“我不需要知道你以前经历过什么；我也将不再回头。每个人都是自由的——虽然他们无法控制自己最后会爱上谁。  
“就算你现在不答应和我在一起也没关系，但是能不能……能不能至少先将我考虑在内？”  
艾伦觉得自己整个人都在发烫，呼吸都要乱掉了。他不敢停，他怕他停了就再也无法拿出同样的勇气。如果他的心脏现在啪的一声冲断他的肋骨蹦出来，他也不会觉得惊讶。他已经决定为了这个人舍弃一切了。  
“我们一起离开这里吧。”他最终说道。  
等待是煎熬的。黑发男人的表情在黑暗中模糊一片，他微微歪着头，下颌蹭着艾伦的掌心，艾伦觉得他垂下的发丝就像是一幅伤感的油画。艾伦觉得自己手下的肌肉开始放松下来，他看见他朝他俯下身来。  
突然地，男人停下了动作，直起上身。“这是什么声音？”他声音僵硬地问道。  
不用他问，艾伦也听见了。就在短短的一瞬间，他感觉有一整桶冰渣将他从头到脚浇了个透。  
刺耳的警笛声自远而近，闪烁的灯光打了过来。  
不可能！艾伦咬紧牙根，睁大了双眼，脑海里全是这三个字。他不知道他哪里做错了——  
他明明已经把手机扔掉了！  
然而现实却朝着另一个方向疾驰而去。他透过后窗看见一个漆黑的身影，女性，身着制服，双手稳稳地托着枪，枪口隔着窗玻璃对准了黑发男人的头部。  
艾伦慌了，他用手肘撑起上身，喊叫声脱口而出。  
“三笠！等一下！他不是——”  
等他意识到他刚刚说了什么，已经晚了。他看向骑在他身上的男人。他双手垂在身侧，裤子还没系好，衬衣下摆上粘着干涸的液体，裹着长靴的小腿夹在艾伦的身体两边跪着，一动也不动。逆着警车的灯光，艾伦现在是真的完全看不清他的表情了。  
温度剥离出他的体内，他的指尖止不住地发抖。


	10. Chapter 10

艾伦沉默地坐在三笠的桌前。隔着一扇木门，他能听到嘈杂的人语，让人很难相信这里是几近凌晨的警局。  
寻找一个能够形容他现在心境的词语貌似是没有意义的。担忧？不悦？羞愧？愤恨？亦或是懊恼？若真是如此，那么从头到尾令他懊恼不已的人，似乎只有他自己。  
他都已经向他俯下身来了。不到半米的距离内，他还在向他不断靠近，他的蓝眼睛逐渐浮动出光芒，他看起来终于像是一个活生生的人。  
而下一秒，他的屏障在艾伦眼前如石门般凶狠地落下，撞得艾伦鼻子发酸。  
活该。活该。他能怪罪于谁？他只能怪他自己，即使现在他仍旧不知疏漏在何处。一路上他双唇紧闭坐在三笠旁边，既不说话，也不回应她那些焦急的询问。他就像块石膏，把三笠吓得一个劲儿地摇晃他，而他无动于衷。  
他哪都不看，只是盯住前方。他们乘坐的都不是正规的警车，归途中警灯和警笛全部关闭，在外人看来只是几辆再普通不过的黑色轿车。他知道那个人就在他的前方，他之前眼睁睁地看着他被人拖出车外又押进警车中。他没有举起双手，却也毫不反抗，艾伦看着两名警员将他脱力的双手扳到身后铐起，咔嚓的一声响，像是直接铐进了艾伦的心脏里，锋利的金属割开血肉。  
自始至终，黑发的男人都没有再看向艾伦一眼。他低着头，完全失去了他原先举手投足间的英气，让他看起来就如同他瘦小的身影一样脆弱。等艾伦终于回归了意识，他听见自己在大叫，感觉有几双手臂同时拉着他不让他向前冲去。三笠在他身后紧紧揽住他的腰对他说着什么，他一句也没有听见。  
他不喜欢后悔。他加入104计划后的第一堂课学到的就是当机立断。作为一名卧底，你出门在外时就是孤身一人，你的决定只能由你自己来做；而无论结果如何，都不要后悔。后悔这种感情，没有任何意义，却只会拦住你前进的脚步。  
但是艾伦现在终于明白，有些东西，即便你厌恶至死，也无法逃避。他现在就是在后悔，无论他有多想否认。如果他当初听从于他，不去惹这个麻烦直接躲起来，那个人就不会落入现在的境地。艾伦不敢想像他被捕后将会受到何种处治，天知道凶案组那些悬而未决的案件中有多少起是要算在他头上的。  
而真正让他慌起来的，是当驶入警局后，他看到前面的车转了个方向，和他相背而驰。他终于有了反应，他直起脊背，眼神追随着越开越远的车辆，他想要大声质问他们要将他带向何处。有人握住了他的手腕，他扭过头，看见三笠暗色的眼睛。理智逐渐回归，他一下子失了气力，后背靠回座椅。  
是啊，他们怎么可能将他们两个放在一起处理。等待那个人将是严厉的审讯，而他也需要给出一个能让上面满意的报告。一想到这个他更头疼了。他在三笠的办公室里坐了多久了？他的腿已经麻得没了知觉。  
门锁开合的声音在他身后响起，他腾地站起身来，却又被三笠按回座位上。  
“他在哪？”他开门见山。  
“艾伦，你冷静。”  
“我冷静下来，你就会告诉我了吗？”他恶狠狠地盯着三笠，嘶哑的声音从齿缝间爆裂而出。  
三笠俯视着他，眼神复杂。最终她叹了口气，将一个亮闪闪的东西放在艾伦面前的桌面上，艾伦认出那是他的警章。他将它拿在手里。无论有多特殊，他都是个警察；而他直到现在才对此有所实感。  
三笠叹了口气，在自己的位子上坐好。“不是我故意不告诉你，而是我也不知道。”她对他说道，面露忧虑。  
“对不起。”沉默良久，他对三笠轻声说。“我为我刚才的态度道歉。”  
他是该道歉。稍微动动脑子就能明白，那个人的事情是不会交到他们手上来办的，他不该将自己的无名之火撒到三笠身上。三笠只是104计划中直接对艾伦和阿尔敏负责的监控官而已，上面怎么可能会将如此重要的嫌疑人的情况告知三笠。更何况艾伦这厢的行为也还未能解释明白，估计他自己现在也是一个受着监控的特殊分子，警局怎么可能让两个相关的嫌疑人有互相接触的机会。  
他抚摸着警章凹凸不平的表面，垂头丧气地问道：“计划算是失败了？”  
意外地，三笠摇了摇头。“还不确定。阿尔敏那边是安全的，他的身份还没暴露。你这边……暂时应该也没人知道你‘被捕’的事情。”  
艾伦摇摇头。“那也只剩阿尔敏了不是吗？我杀了胡佛的事情不到早晨就会传遍各个帮派之间，我已经回不去了。少了我，只剩下阿尔敏一个传信人有什么用？”  
三笠眉头松了一点。她说：“不要小看阿尔敏的作用。他的掩护身份是情报贩子，即便没有你，也能搜集到很多有用的消息。而你，艾伦，在这两年内已经给了警局大量的内部情报，而这些信息在计划实行前都是以往的那些线人们难以企及的；作为计划的第一组试验，这已经算是很大的成功了。”  
艾伦对此不置可否。他当年16岁，一到能够参军的年龄就一门心思地跑去报了名，结果却被告知自己的档案被调去了NYPD。那是他第一次听说104计划。为什么叫这个名字？艾伦不知道，也许是代表了计划签署的日期。当时纽约的黑帮正处于势力最猖狂的时期，纽约警局为了夺回自己岌岌可危的控制权，便在有组织犯罪管制分局开启了一项新的计划，秘密培养年轻人作为新一代的警察卧底，潜入黑帮的内部获取消息。  
这无疑是一个听起来极其疯狂，却又有着充足理据的聪明想法。没人会怀疑一个从黑帮底层的小喽啰开始摸爬而起的小孩子；相反地，他们反而会更加信任一个从年纪尚小时就混迹在帮派内部的小鬼，如果再附上孤儿或者少年犯之类的标签，这会让他们觉得是捡了大便宜，就像是收养了一条给点饭吃就会为自己叫唤咬人的狗崽子。有句话是怎么说的，“忠诚与荣耀”？  
而这的确奏效了。利昂纳德死后，胡佛便将艾伦带在身边做事，明显是有意要将他收为己用。他没能查到杀死利昂纳德的真正指使者，便索性将罪名抹在了俄国人头上。俄国人向来仗着人多势众在皇后区和布鲁克林颐指气使，不爽他们的人多得是。胡佛接机一闹，便有别的帮派也来跳脚，竟把俄国佬的势力削弱了一大半。  
从那之后艾伦便接了利昂纳德的班，连同俄国人留下来的地盘一块管了。这就正中了104计划最初的目的，他和阿尔敏、三笠是一个组，艾伦作为前哨，阿尔敏则靠着自己出色的头脑和黑客技术成了一名情报贩子。而最巧妙的地方在于，阿尔敏在作为情报贩子时多使用电子信息技术，而在作为艾伦和三笠之间的传信人时，却只用纸质的加密文档。这样的流程他们进行了整整两年，还从未被人怀疑过。  
艾伦突然想到了让。情况的急转直下就是从让被胡佛怀疑开始的，而这是最让他没法理解的一点，像是卡死在所有谜团解答之前的骨鲠。一切都发生得如此之快，令他从没能静下心来整理一番。  
他搜刮着脑内的不断显现而出的场景。突然有记忆的碎片像是刀刃一样刺进他的脑海里，他猛地抬起头看向三笠。  
“你是不是和让有过接触？”  
三笠身体一僵。看这反应，艾伦知道自己是猜对了。他之前——就是一年后再次遇到那个人的时候——在让的店里遇到了三笠。他当时心里一惊，因为按照规定，为了计划的保密性，他能够联系的人只能是阿尔敏；越过阿尔敏和有着公开警官身份的三笠接触，是极其危险的行径。还好，当时三笠非常自然地亲了他的脸一下，也替他抹掉了他那不合时宜的惊讶表情。  
而随后发生的事情让艾伦把这个小插曲忘得一干二净。太不应该了，他早该想到像是三笠这样寡欲寡欢的人，是不会无缘无故地出现在那种地方的。三笠比艾伦要大上几岁，艾伦小时候曾与她有过一面之缘，他从没想到加入104计划后，自己的直属监控官竟是三笠。那次意外的重逢后，三笠一直对艾伦展现出过分热情的照顾，而艾伦一直以为那是因为他们是旧识的缘故。现在看来，好像满不是这么回事。  
他不免略有愠怒：“你是不是找让去打听我的事了？这是违反规定的你知道吗！？”  
“我只是担心你……你还只是个小孩子……”  
“小孩子？”一听到这个字眼，艾伦更生气了。“你知道因为你的一点私情，惹了多大的乱子吗？胡佛会怀疑到我头上就是因为——”  
三笠脸上的惊惧让艾伦一下子停住了话头。羞愧在他的心里迅速地弥漫开来。即便三笠有所过失，他也不该这样指责她；至少不应该由他来用这种恶意的语气将三笠说成这样的不堪。他知道他也有错，被感情所操控的人并不止三笠一个；比起三笠的小失误，他的问题要大得多——他本想做的事，已经是不忠的背叛——无论是对哪一方来说。他现在这是在仰仗着三笠的不知全情，利用她的愧疚来给自己带来一丝心理安慰。他根本没资格指责三笠。  
“抱歉，我现在脑子很乱……我会把实情都写进报告书的……”挫败感又一次掌控了他，让他的话语变得有气无力。  
“艾伦。”三笠站起身来，艾伦看见她手指有些抖。“你现在最需要的是休息。凶案组那边正在现场取证，我得去协调一下关系。明天……会有人来问你话的，到时候你必须保证头脑清醒。我自己的问题……”她深吸一口气，“我会担起责任。”  
艾伦沉默地点点头。这个晚上他几番辗转，最终却还是一无所获地回归了原点。他听见三笠关门离开的声音，疲惫终于像是破堤的河水，将他整个淹没。

 

桌上的闹钟发出轻响，艾伦在办公室的沙发上睁开双眼。  
凌晨五点，分毫不差。艾伦坐直身体，厚厚的窗帘挡住本来就昏暗的晨曦，他在黑暗中将脸埋在双手中，把睡前想好的计划又在脑中过了一遍。他将手放开，用力地来回甩了甩头，待睡意退去便起身而起。他不确定这是一个万全的方案，毕竟它是那么的单薄；但他还是行动了。  
撬门对他来说是小菜一碟。实际上，由于“工作需要”，他随身携带的东西就那么几样，就算没有钱包和手机，也必须有枪，和那些能帮他出入各种地方的小玩意儿们。他将警章配在胸前，推开门走出去，步伐气定神闲，就像他本就属于这里一般。有几个值夜班的警员正忙着自己手里的工作，没人会去特别地注意一名年轻的警官。  
三笠离开后，就只剩他一个人在那狭窄拥挤的小房间内。他知道他急需休息，但在这种情况下他不可能入睡。海量的信息化成只有图像的片段在他的脑内交错丛生，像是找不到主干的藤蔓。从一开始他就没想过要将所有的事情全部交代出去，有些东西他甘冒大不韪也要将它们带进坟墓。  
而越是想要整理出头绪，他就越是心慌意乱。为什么？因为他无论想什么，都离不开一个人的身影。关于他会被带往何处，他想了无数种可能，而没有一种是他喜欢的。无论新案旧案，如果真的有着实的证据给他定罪，最糟的结果无疑是死刑或者终身监禁；而最好的情况，则是让局里认为他的罪行仅限此次。  
艾伦也不觉得他是会坐以待毙的人，如果他能够拿出足以与警局交换的有用情报——对那个人来说完全不是没可能——那么他有很大的几率会被要求加入蒸发密令；而这意味着，艾伦将永远无法与他再次相见。  
也许这就是最好的结果了。他会安全，一辈子隐姓埋名，消失在艾伦的世界里。  
而艾伦不确定自己能忘了他。  
但是……他毕竟不能指望着最好的情况一定会出现。他虽然对那个人有所隐瞒，但他对他说过的话确是句句真言。在那辆滞于黑夜的车里，他们近到不能再近，那时候他说的话都是真心实意。他是真的想要和他一起离开，丢掉他那该死的特殊身份，让NYPD和纽约黑帮之间的那些破事全都见鬼去。  
而最让他担忧的，是那个人Omega的身份。无论是用了什么样的手段能让他在多个性别之间来回变换，那个人是Omega的事实都不会改变。更何况，之前的事故已经说明了这种转变并不是百分之百的可靠。更要命的是，很明显那个人现在还处在发情期中，再加上之前出现过的问题，他不确定普通的抑制剂能够让他的激素稳定下来。这一切的一切叠加到一起，让艾伦实在是坐立难安。  
他在睁着一双渴睡的眼睛让理智在脑子里转了两个来回之后，终于将它一把甩出。理性告诉他应该做的事情，他一件都不想做，因为它们没有一个能够满足他的愿望。他了解自己；而正是因为他了解自己，他才知道，他从来都没有抛弃过那个“和他一起离开”的执念。  
也许是常年在外的摸爬滚打让他变野了——艾伦嗤笑一声。即便是警章在手，道德对他来说也如同一纸空文，和一个天生的卧底来谈论忠诚，未免有些可笑。要怪就怪是104计划将他训练成了这个样子，他从中学到的所有技能，现在都将成为他叛逆的武器。  
想要找到那个人的所在不是个容易的事，而艾伦也不可能亲自将警局翻个底朝上，那样只会在他还没见到那个人的影子时就先让自己被关起来。他需要帮手，而眼下他的手上正好还有一个。他决定先自己逃出去，隐匿行迹——然后去找阿尔敏。  
他不确定阿尔敏一定会帮他，但是他的时间有限。趁着现在警局对他的管制还没那么严，他需要尽快出去找到阿尔敏，希望他能说服他的朋友帮他黑进NYPD的系统，找到昨晚那场枪战的调查档案，没准能挖到什么有用线索。  
然而在他离开这里之前，他还需要解决一件事。  
他必须在走之前带走他自己的档案才行。没有了他在警局的存档，就没有了他曾经是一名警察的凭证，这会让他今后的销声匿迹变得容易得多。托卧底身份的福，他在NYPD是没有电子档案的，他的资料全部是纸质文件，收在警察广场地下的保险柜里。  
而每天早上六点，是警员交接班的时间。管理档案室的IAB警探在离开前会进行一次例行检查，这给了艾伦整整八分钟的时间来进到档案室，打开保险柜，然后带着他的档案离开。  
他身上有阿尔敏很早之前给过他的一个小型读卡器。他不确定保险柜是不是用的密码锁，如果是的话，密码也只有他的监控官三笠知道。他还需要一点东西，他能想到的获取地点就那么几个，他去了离他最近的犯罪现场组。他很幸运，在一张无人看管的桌上找到了他想要的东西。潜入某个地点最好的方式，莫过于你自己首先坚信自己就是属于这里的一员。他神情自若地走过去，将那个小巧的灯筒摸进袖管，再从另一边的门离开。  
他进入地下室的时间正好。他刚转过弯，就看到了那名IAB的女警探从那间档案室里走出来。他迎了上去，不小心撞上她的肩膀。  
“抱歉。”他转过身给了她一个歉意的笑容，表情温和有礼。她也微微笑着，摆手向他示意没关系。  
搞定了第一步。他刚刚用手上的读卡器贴上了她手中还没来得及收起的门卡，复制成功。他只有那么几分钟的时间，他既不能慌张也不能犹豫。一旦失败，他大概再也走不出这里一步。他将读卡器对准刷卡机，红灯变绿，他推门而入。  
房间不大，他贴在墙角将摄像头用贴纸粘上——他没有喷漆，这是他在三笠的办公室内能找到的最好替代品。找到标有缩写“MA”的那个小格子后，他关掉房间内的日光灯，打开了之前在犯罪现场组那里摸来的小手电筒。蓝紫色灯光的照耀下，键盘上只有两个数字上显现出了荧光色的指纹：“3”和“0”。  
你在跟我开玩笑……  
艾伦无奈地想着，按下了“330”——这是他的生日。锁没开，他又试了“0330”，这次对了。小小的铁盒子里，只有两个极薄的文件夹。他抽出来，上面的那份是阿尔敏的，他将它放回去；另一份就是他自己的，他将它对折后别进了后腰的皮带里，再用西装外套遮住。  
有点太顺利了。他将摄像头上的贴纸揭下来然后推门而出，门外一个人也没有。事情已经完成了百分之八十，剩下的就是静悄悄地离开这里。但是他仍旧不敢掉以轻心。  
还差几步路就是楼梯了，他听见从上边传来脚步声。他不准备躲；还是那句话，融进环境里去，相信你自己此时就应该出现在这里，这样才不会让人起疑。  
他右手边的门突然打开，差点撞断他的鼻梁骨。下一秒他被拉了进去，门砰地一声关上。  
昏暗的灯光下，他的视野里出现漆黑的额顶，熟稔的气味弥漫在狭小的空间内。他的心脏在胸口里膨胀起来，他手忙脚乱地托起他的脸。  
是他。  
他们两个人沉默地对视着。门外的脚步声临近又渐远。黑发的男人表情平静，看不出一丝一毫的多余情绪；反倒是艾伦自己，有成桶成筐的话跳动在他的胸膛下，想要对他倾泻而出。然而他只是一把将他揽在怀里，感受着他平稳的心跳和温润的体温，就像他是他失而复得的宝藏。  
“你从哪跑出来的？”他亲吻他的黑发，轻声问道。  
“这下面是哪，你不比我清楚。”他的声音埋在艾伦的胸膛，听起来闷声闷气，湿热的吐息隔着衣服渗进他的皮肤。  
是重刑犯的审讯室，他的确清楚。艾伦将他抱得更紧了。他能从地下深处一直逃到这里，简直就是奇迹。艾伦想要当场就向他解释清楚，告诉这个人他之前所说的一切都不是在骗他；他还想扯开他的衣服，看看他有没有受伤，看看他的手腕有没有被手铐割破；他还想将自己的嘴唇贴上他的，用舌尖品尝他久违的气味与温度，从此再也不愿与他分离。  
但是在现在的时机下，显然做哪一样都不合适。如果他们不能赶快离开，就是自寻死路。  
当下的情况恰恰介于微妙的“正好”与“麻烦”之间。好处是他不再需要考虑怎样才能将他从警局手中夺回；而麻烦的是，他现在需要将他一并带离此处。算算时间，下一班IAB警探应该已经就位了。艾伦看了看男人的装扮，单薄的衬衣，紧身裤加长靴，怎么看也不像是能融入制服和西装之间的存在。  
“你是怎么到这来的？”他问他。  
男人在他怀里仰起头，艾伦顺着他的目光看到了天花板上通风口。他这才顾得上环顾四周：房间狭小昏暗，只由一个昏黄的灯泡照明，除了放着一张布满灰尘的桌子、几台坏掉的机箱和碎纸机，这里几乎是全空的，看起来像是间弃之不用的储藏室。他目测了一下通风口的大小，将将能容他通过的样子。  
“在你下决定之前，”黑发的男人突然开口道，“你确定你认得路？”  
“不认得。”艾伦答得飞快。  
“不认得你还——”  
“你不也不认得路却还能跑到这来吗——”  
“那是运气好——”  
“那如果有更好的方法我洗耳恭听。”  
男人皱着眉死盯着他，艾伦也固执地回望他。最终黑发的人叹一口气。  
“小鬼，我不管你这是想去哪，总之别拖我的后腿。我还按照我的路走，你给我从大门滚出去。”  
“那怎么行！”艾伦急了，“我和你一起走！”他好不容易受命运之神眷顾，能够再次见到他，无论如何他不要再与他分开。  
“小点声！”男人毒蛇般嘶嘶地低语，“还有，给我有点常识！我可不愿意和你这么一个高个子一起困在管子里——”  
“可是——”  
门突然啪的一声打开了。  
艾伦吓得差点双膝一软跪在地上。他转过头，看见一个高个子男人正站在门前，将狭窄的门口整个堵住。  
虽然艾伦只在很早的时候见过这个人几面，但他还是一眼就认出了他是谁。  
“副局长……”  
艾伦听见自己声若蚊蝇。这次是真的完蛋了。  
“慢死了。要不是我拦着，你的宝贝小狼狗早跑了。”  
体温从他怀中脱离。那个人从他身边退开，脊背挺直。他没再看艾伦一眼，面无表情，径直推开门口的男人转身离去。  
埃尔文·史密斯副局长也不恼，也不去追那个人，只是转过来朝着艾伦，脸上竟带着淡淡的微笑。  
“有组织犯罪管制局104计划特殊执行警探艾伦·耶格尔，请跟我来。”


	11. Chapter 11

艾伦走出门外的时候一个趔趄差点绊倒，高大的副局长扶住了他。  
他朝着那个人离开的方向看去，走廊尽头空无一人。  
又是这样。第一次之后便是第二次；接着就是第三次，第四次……每当他觉得自己终于离他越来越近了的时候，他都会毫无预兆地离开，仅留他独自一人在无限的混沌之中，即便将一切从头算起也无法找到出口。  
他看着空荡荡的前方。  
求你不要再一次走远了。  
他的大脑在弹出了无数的报错窗口后，最终一片蓝屏。  
埃尔文·史密斯面色平静，眼神温和地看着他。艾伦赶忙站好。身材高大的副局长向他微微点一下头，便向前走去，艾伦顿了一下，随后跟上。  
他想他脸上一定是褪去了全部的血色，细密的汗珠开始在他的耳根和额角聚起。作为纽约警署副局长之一的埃尔文·史密斯，正是104计划的提出者，也是整个计划的最高负责人，艾伦第一次进入警局的时候便是由他带进来的。而现在，他在叛逃的过程中被自己的最高上司找到，这简直就是在为他的灾难谢幕。  
他想起了几分钟之前黑发的男人和副局长之间熟稔的语气与随意的肢体接触。他的世界中所有既成的现实在一瞬间被全盘推翻；但是借此之力，所有的情状又都说得通了。为什么一年前他唯独没有杀他。为什么即便身处弱势委身于他身下，他也没有扣下扳机。为什么他会在情况不妙地时候前来救他，给他通风报信，甚至主动提供庇护。  
这其中大概根本就没有任何的人性与情感。一切都是他自己的一厢情愿。他让他活着，只是因为他得让他活着。除此之外，别无其他。  
而他竟是一颗如此好用的棋子。连续一年多的布局，最终的结果是什么？纽约最棘手的两大黑帮势力全被大大削弱，而从外人看来，警察根本没插一手。纽约警署不费一丝一毫，甚至不用担负任何责任，便坐享胜果。  
而最终需要担起全部罪责的——将是艾伦。皇后区闹了这么大的一场乱子，警察必须要给民众一个说法。什么说法？帮派内部年轻势力的争权夺势。混乱的子弹交错而过，没人关心真相究竟如何，人们从来都是如此欣然地接受着那些听起来最为合理的说法，除此之外便不曾多加问询。  
“你现在最好不要有任何别的想法。”  
副局长的声音从他的前方传来，语调没有起伏，却带着不容置疑的定力。他没有回头看艾伦，但是艾伦知道这话是在说给他听。毕竟他现在算是有前科的人了；而刚刚的一瞬间……他也的确想过夺枪而逃的可能性。为了逃脱“承担责任”的命运，为了他今后的人身自由，他甚至想过如若必要他会在此杀掉埃尔文·史密斯——这个念头把他自己都吓到了。  
然而就是这么平淡的一句话，动摇了艾伦的想法，也让他错失了最好的机会——现在他们已经离开地下进入了一楼大厅，周围全部是来来往往的警员，手枪和警棍在他们腰间若隐若现，无数陌生的Alpha气味相互混杂交融。即便是没有被束缚住手脚，想要现在逃跑简直就是自寻死路。  
从一开始艾伦就谁都保全不了。他们太了解他了，根本就是能够预测到他的一举一动，这才保证了他们能够充分地用好他这颗棋子，来最终实现自己的目的。埃尔文·史密斯——这个即便是在Alpha众多的警局中也傲人一等的存在——他的厉害艾伦早就听说过，而现在他才是真的有所体会。  
没准从一开始就没有什么104计划。艾伦绝望而又疯狂地想。一点点卧底带来的情报怎么可能使偌大的警局感到靥足；他们从一开始想要的就是一网打尽。  
从利昂纳德被那个人杀死，然后胡佛将此事归罪于俄国人开始。  
而这大概……也是他面前这个背影伟岸的金发男人的指使吧。  
艾伦不认为一个可以随意决定他人生死的杀手会成为警局的线人。线人从来都是不起眼的小角色，脆弱而又无足轻重，在没人关注的角落里默默地观察着一切；而杀手不一样，他们的一次动作很可能会改变所有的局势。能有权执行这种任务的人……只可能是比艾伦还要上位的卧底。  
他跟着副局长进了电梯。他低着头，电梯内灯火明亮，却只让他觉得寒冷。方正的铁盒子升升停停，有无数的人进进出出，最终只剩下他们两个。他不知道等待他的将是什么，但他却又隐约明白自己将会落至何种下场，这种感觉……很糟。  
他们最终停在了一个高得离谱的楼层。埃尔文副局长率先走出，也不看艾伦究竟有没有跟上。艾伦跟着他拐了几个弯，看埃尔文·史密斯推开一扇厚重的木门，然后侧身站定。  
艾伦脚步犹豫，却还是走了进去。他路过埃尔文面前的时候，感觉衣服后摆被掀开一角，贴在后腰上纸页的僵硬触感随即消失。  
“这个可不能给你。”金发的长官朝他微微一笑，眼角弯下的弧度竟令人觉得有些调皮。他拿着那个薄薄的文件夹从屋外关上了门，艾伦面对着紧闭的深色门板怔住了。  
他就这么离开了？艾伦一脸迷茫。这是要做什么？  
“哟！你就是艾伦？”  
一条手臂突然紧紧地圈在了艾伦的脖子上，把他吓得一个激灵。  
而没等他来得及弄清来者何人，声音的源头就用把艾伦卡得喘不过气来的力道将他拖到了一张沙发上坐下。艾伦这才看清了这里是什么地方。作为一间单人办公室，这个房间可谓大得惊人，除了办公必需的桌椅书架外，还划分出了一大块地方摆放会客用的沙发与茶几。艾伦现在就坐在其中的一张沙发上，远处正对着他的办公桌上摆着长方形的名牌，上面写着“埃尔文·史密斯”。  
“叫你艾伦可以吗？埃尔文这么称呼你来着，我就跟他一起好了。”  
艾伦当下又是一个激灵——说话人的声音几乎是贴着他的耳畔响起，那条固执的手臂仍旧揽着他的脖子。他本能地朝着相反的方向退着身体，转过头去终于看见了这人的正脸。  
男人……女人？逆光的方位让此人的眉眼昏暗不清。他的声音本就中性，衬衣西装的打扮怎么看怎么是个男人，但是那扎起的长发又……艾伦糊涂了。他本以为这几年他见过的怪人已经够多了，可这明摆着是又来了一个。他先前的那些压抑与不堪开始被困惑侵占，像是本末倒置，感觉简直诡异至极。  
搂着他的手臂终于放开了。面前的人向后靠上沙发背，脸终于暴露在了光线下。隔着眼镜镜片，那戏谑而又饶有兴味的目光让艾伦觉得似曾相识。  
舞厅不断变幻的灯光魅影下，站在那个人身边，穿着酒红色礼服的长发女人。  
艾伦的眼睛睁大了。  
“喔，看来还记得我？”将之前披散的长发扎成了马尾的人——艾伦现在需要称其为“她”了——眼神一下子亮了，“我还以为你当时完全注意不到其他人了呢。”  
怎么可能。艾伦想起了当时的情况，忍不住皱紧了眉。他原以为这个女人只是那个人想要引他出现的诱饵，然而竟然连她也都是警局的人吗？他到底还错过了什么？  
“啧，别这么愁眉苦脸的啦。”这个奇怪的女人又大大咧咧地凑近了他，搂着他的肩膀拍了拍他的脸，艾伦觉得自己全身的汗毛都竖了起来。他看见她的笑容变得更大。“跟我说说，我走之后你们干什么去了？”  
“什——！？”  
艾伦的脸腾地一下变烫了。倒不是说他是个害羞的人；但是她这样一问，让艾伦不禁想到，究竟有多少人是知道他和那个人之间的关系的？从面前这个人的表情来看，她对于那之后他和那个人去做了什么根本就是再清楚不过。这么看来，了解他们之间关系的人，比艾伦想像的要多的多。  
羞愤夹杂着背叛感挤进他的心房。其他的都无所谓，但是唯独这件事——唯独他的这份感情——是艾伦在整个事件中觉得最真实的部分。那些焰火般炙热的亲吻，触摸，与他埋在他体内时紧实的热度……又或者只是他一个欲拒还迎的眼神，狭长的睫毛像是眨动在他的心尖上——  
这一切，原本只是他们两个人独占的世界。但是现在不一样了。艾伦几乎要冷笑出声。那些他所认为的，全部沉在黑暗中被炉火慢慢烘烤着的记忆，实际上早已在他不知道的某个时候被无情地摆在了台面上，它们单薄而又无助，失去了所有丰满的温度，只剩干瘪的骨架，被列进了某个巨大阴谋中微不足道的几条清单之中。  
艾伦突然清醒过来。其实他早已明了自己的前路将会如何，他只是不敢去细想。无论此次事件最终将会如何结尾，他大概都不会有机会得知全部的真相；他只是整盘计划中的一个小角色，在毫不知情的情况下，傻兮兮地奔跑在最前方执行着最危险的任务；而直至他为此付出全部，他也未必能够得以了解他冲锋陷阵的真实缘由。  
事到如今，他对这些错综复杂的关系其实也并不完全在乎了。让他承担责任也好，把他打入大牢也好，甚至干脆一刀削了他直接封了他的口也好……艾伦都无所谓了。  
但是唯独只有一点——  
他抬起眼睛，死死地盯住面前突然愣住了的女人。  
“你是怎么知道——”  
开门声打断了他即将脱口而出的质问。他扭过头去，正好和刚刚推门进来的瘦高男人对上了眼神。  
如果他没记错的话，这个人应该是负责IAB的……  
“艾伦·耶格尔？”奈尔·德克副局长惊讶地看着他，旋即皱了眉，“你怎么会在这？”  
他声音里的困惑与不赞同，让艾伦的心沉下去一块。果不其然，让他心跳一下子加速的质询随即而来。  
“你该不会碰巧知道，你自己的档案去了哪吧？”  
艾伦张了张嘴。他的心脏正突突直跳，他大脑一片空白，随机应变就像是世界上最遥远的神话，而他无法触及。他不知该如何回应。  
“‘碰巧’是什么意思？”  
艾伦的身后突然传来中性的嗓音，语气却少了之前和他对话时的柔软，字与字之间的咬合清晰有力。艾伦忍不住回头看了她一眼，她也瞟了艾伦一下，嘴角有着微妙的上翘。  
“你竟然也在这……埃尔文到底在搞什么？”奈尔·德克将注意力从艾伦这里转向了那个酷似男人的女人身上，语气里的不满更加明显了，“他人呢？”  
“哎，你还没回答我的问题呐。”女人将手肘撑在沙发背上，用下巴指了指艾伦，姿势懒散地回问奈尔，“艾伦的档案怎么了？”  
“还能怎么了。”高个子的瘦削男人面露不悦，“不见了！不仅是档案不见了，更奇怪的是刚才监控室的主机还当掉了，那段时间的录像一点都没留下，这不是碰巧你说是什么？”  
怎么可能？艾伦心里一惊。他只是弄黑了档案室的摄像头而已，按道理讲录像应该还在，更何况还有走廊的监控……这是怎么回事？  
“喔……但也没准就是碰巧呢？”马尾蓬乱的女人朝奈尔·德克眨了眨眼睛，脸上仍旧带着那抹意味不明的笑，“你说是吧，埃尔文？”  
话音刚落，埃尔文·史密斯便应声而入。他先是因为女人前言不搭后语的发问愣了一下，随后就看见了房间里多出来的另一个人。  
他和奈尔·德克两位副局长就这么面对面地站在门口，大眼瞪小眼。一个面无表情，一个面露愁容，一金一黑的两颗脑袋平行而对，但是哪个也不出声。  
艾伦哑然地看着眼前超自然的一幕，觉得情况变得更加诡谲了。  
突然地，埃尔文副局长毫无预兆地“啊！”了一声，露出了恍然大悟的神色，对面的奈尔·德克被他吓得浑身一抖。  
“你叫甚——”  
“你是在找这个？”  
一个薄薄的文件夹被埃尔文拿到了奈尔的眼前，一下子堵回了黑发副局长的话头。艾伦看见奈尔·德克接过它打开，表情从狐疑变成了惊讶。  
“是你拿了？”  
“是啊。”埃尔文点头应道，表情坦然且真诚。“耶格尔警探刚刚完成了一项任务，现在还不确定他之后的事务分配，可能需要调动档案。”  
艾伦的手指一下子搅紧了。副局长这是在庇护他？为什么！？  
虽然以艾伦现在的角度根本看不见那文件夹里的东西，但是他能肯定这绝对不是他从保险柜里拿出来的那一份——即便是有着相同的规格与颜色，这个文件夹也看起来太过崭新且平整，表面根本没有一丝的折痕。  
而艾伦清楚地记得，自己在将文件夹别进腰带之前，将它整个对折过。  
也就是说……就在刚刚的几分钟内，埃尔文副局长为他重新做了一份档案吗？  
艾伦没有出声，但他看着埃尔文手中那份熟悉而又陌生的文件夹，心中忐忑不安。他不明白副局长此举的目的，也不知自己是该是喜是悲。也许他是真的在保护自己；又也许他只是为了让自己负责的事务不为他人所扰。谁能肯定这份崭新的档案和旧的那份相较没有任何的偏差和改动？事已至此，人为刀俎他为鱼肉，一切都有可能。  
奈尔·德克仍旧是有疑问，但在埃尔文毫无顾忌的注视下，口气已经弱了不少。他敲着手里的文件夹问埃尔文：“你有权限取他的档案？你知道密码？”  
埃尔文·史密斯脸上的笑容气定神闲，坦然到简直一马平川。他说：“艾伦是我的部下，他的文件我当然能拿。”  
黑发的副局长张了张嘴，似乎是还想说些什么，但是终究没有出口。埃尔文和艾伦身边的女人都面带微笑，用期待的眼神看着奈尔·德克，仿佛像是餐馆的服务生，正彬彬有礼地等着客人的点单。艾伦的眼神在他们三个人脸上来回地跳，觉得自己最好的选择就是永远地闭上嘴。  
开门声这次打断了屋内所有人的道貌岸然。他们全都向门口看去，齐刷刷地像是野地里的土拨鼠。  
门没有全打开，只留了一道缝，从外面像是飘进了一个人来。  
黑发，矮个，浓黑色的西装里露出水红色的衬衣。Omega的气味开始四散弥漫。  
“你竟然也在，利……等等，你这是……！？”  
反应最快，也最大的是奈尔·德克。他的眼睛像是被吸在了来人的身上，满脸的不可置信。  
个子矮小的男人手插在口袋里，垂着眼皮，斜眼盯住奈尔，眼神阴郁得让人发毛。  
“是啊。”他最终说道，声音里带着些有气无力的不耐烦。“我是个Omega。”  
“这……怎么……我从来都不知道……”  
“你不知道的东西多了。”  
他咬字不重却掷地有声，打断了奈尔·德克的结结巴巴。话虽然是对着奈尔说的，眼睛盯住的却是埃尔文·史密斯，让艾伦觉得他语气里隐隐潜藏的怒意似乎另有所指。  
艾伦没想到他这么快就能再次见到他——他根本就觉得他们大概再也不会相见了。面前的人穿着漆黑的西装，在两名高大的Alpha面前更显瘦小。他面露倦容，眼下堆着的黑眼圈似乎比他的衣服颜色还要深。他深蓝色的瞳眸遮在他低垂的眼帘和睫毛的阴影下，看起来郁郁寡欢。艾伦认出了他外套底下那件水红色的衬衣——就是他第一次见到他时他穿的那件。  
艾伦的目光紧紧地粘在他身上；而他却一眼都不看艾伦。他不动声色，艾伦也面无表情。  
他现在就在艾伦的面前，仍旧散发着熟悉且诱人的气味，但是艾伦已经不确定这个人就是他所认识——他所迷恋的那个Omega了。他们有着相同的容貌，相同的声音，甚至就连眼神和语气中的那些不耐烦与不满意，也都如出一辙。然而——  
隐瞒与欺骗就像是双刃的刀羽，将他们之间本就摇摇欲坠的乱麻连根斩除。  
而最令艾伦感到绝望的是，即便如此，想要亲近于他的欲望仍旧在他见到他的那一刻起从他心底破壳而出，像是匹无论如何也阻拦不住的野兽。  
最令他死心的，竟是他的不死心。  
“你可来了！让我这般好等！”  
坐在艾伦身边的女人突然大声地打起了招呼，这一嗓子似乎让屋子里的所有人都还了魂。艾伦惊恐地看着她越过沙发背伸长了手臂，想要去拽黑发男人的西服袖口。  
男人紧锁着眉头，用“没救了”的眼神自上而下地看着她，从侧面绕开了。  
戴着眼镜的女人一脸残念地收回了手臂。“总之你没事可真是太好了，你要是不小心‘变异’了，我可是要哭的哦。”  
“……已经有变异的了。”  
“哎？哪里哪里？”  
“这里。”黑发的男人走到女人的身侧弯下腰，伸手一把抓过她脑后蓬乱的马尾辫，将她的脑袋拉向自己面前，说。深色的发丝从他纤白的指间溢出，艾伦光看着都觉得疼。  
接着那个人放开了女人的头发，慢悠悠地踱到了他们对面的那张沙发前，正对着女人坐了下来。他手臂抬起搭在靠背上，翘着腿，将自己小号的身体陷进了沙发背和扶手之间的三角区内，脸朝的方向正对着还站在门口的两名高大的Alpha身上。  
他目光在他们脸上绕了一圈，最终停在了奈尔·德克的脸上。  
“你还有事？”他懒洋洋地问道，“我现在可在发情期，不想一会儿被我上了就快走。”  
“……这就走！”奈尔·德克的脸腾地红了。他最后瞪了埃尔文一眼，将手里的文件夹“啪”的一声摔到埃尔文的胸口上，关门走了。埃尔文副局长对此一点反应也没有，将艾伦的档案重新捏在手里，扭头看向坐在沙发上的三人组，脸上仍旧带着淡淡的笑。  
“换个衣服要这么久？”他问道。不用说也知道对象是谁。  
倚靠在沙发里的人眼神就像刀子一样，没说话。  
“抱歉。”金发的副局长这么说着，语气里却听不出丝毫的歉意，反而带着一点看热闹的好笑意味。“我应该告诉你监控室机房的位置变了，之前的那间漏水。”  
“砰”地一声，黑发男人一脚踏在了茶几上。  
“你该告诉我的东西多了！”他的火气上来，眼下的阴影更重，“你要是早告诉我他是谁，”他朝着艾伦甩一下头，“何至于搞成这种烂摊子？”  
“哎，你先别生气……”艾伦身边的女人看情况不妙，探身向前想要安抚对面的人，“你也知道卧底和卧底之间最好……”  
“你急什么。”黑发男人转过头看向她，语调一下子又落了回来，阴沉得依旧让人发毛。“你的账我等下再跟你慢慢算。”  
“诶——我又不知道新加的成分会和你用的抑制剂冲突——”  
“连这都搞不清你这倒霉博士到底是干什么吃的——”  
“这么吵真是不好意思。”  
在另一边已经乱成一团的情况下，埃尔文副局长完全不为所动，安稳地在艾伦的对面坐下。  
“啊对了，给你介绍一下。”副局长朝着边上正吵闹不休——艾伦已然听不清他们在吵什么了——的两个人略一挥手，“你那边是韩吉·佐耶博士，而这位是……”  
他略一停顿，黑发的男人也停下了和那个女人——佐耶博士的争吵。屋子里一下子静了下来，只剩下埃尔文副局长温吞的声音。  
“利威尔。”  
黑发的男人——利威尔，面无表情地听着自己的名字被人如此轻易地说出口去。他靠回沙发里，目光终于指向了艾伦。  
“喂，小子。”他说。“别瞪了，你眼睛本来就够大了。”


	12. Chapter 12

“老师，我赌你这道题做不出。”  
“哦，这是我出的，你个傻帽。”  
这就是自己一直在做的事情，艾伦呆滞地想。怪不得他赢不了。他能赢才有鬼了。利威尔这个名字虽然没印成白纸黑字，但若是卧底训练有教科书的话，那么在编者或者高级顾问的栏目上，利威尔三个字绝对是排在首位的。  
而现在，艾伦偶像列表的首席——他暂时还不敢去想“床伴列表的首席”这个问题——正坐在他的对面，带着和艾伦以前想像中没有一丝相像的容貌，和那个叫韩吉·佐耶的女博士进行着空投炸弹一般的唇枪舌战。  
“……只是用来截断神经刺激，但是分泌腺还是存在的……”  
“……如果它只是个催化剂，你又为什么非要加它不可，反正作用总是有时效的……”  
“所以这正是我们需要解决的……”  
“日你！你现在需要解决的是稳定性而不是时长！想害死我吗！……”  
“这就是科学！总会有风险的！……”  
说真的。说真的，艾伦已经听不懂，也不想知道他们到底在说些什么了。与另一半球的药火味十足比起来，艾伦这边就像是死火山。埃尔文·史密斯手肘靠着沙发扶手，挂着一张介于没有表情和浅浅一笑之间的脸，眼神像X光一样地射向艾伦，让艾伦几乎能听见其在扫描过程中发出“哔哔”的电子音。  
“呃，副局长……”  
“喂，我渴了。”  
利威尔突然冒出这么一句。他的眼睛谁也没看，所以在座的人谁也不知道他究竟是对着谁说的。韩吉·佐耶不再出声了，但是她没动。埃尔文·史密斯不再盯着艾伦了，但是他也没动。艾伦在突然寂静了下来的空旷中愣了一会儿，然后腾地一下站起身来。  
“我去倒水！”他听见自己嗓子眼里带着嘶哑的干涩。他看见房间一旁的桌子上有台咖啡机，便朝着那走过去。  
“啊，等下，他不喝咖啡的。”刚刚还坐得很闲适的副局长突然也跟着他一起站起来了，“那边有茶，我帮你。”  
艾伦的心脏突然被狠狠地揉了一下。但是他什么也没说，只是沉默地点点头。余光中，埃尔文·史密斯的目光似乎一直在追随着他的脸，他想他一定是露出了非常孩子气的不甘。该死的，他骂自己。  
他跟在史密斯副局长身后走到一边的长桌前，惊讶的看着高个子的男人仰起头，从玻璃柜里端出成套的瓷质茶具，白玉般的瓷骨像是会一碰就碎。  
“啊，这个，”副局长注意到艾伦的视线，扭过头对他笑着说，“是朋友从英国带来的。”  
“很漂亮。”艾伦有点不好意思，冲着金发的长官微微低一下头说道。  
“你是在说客气话。”  
“啊？不，我是说真的……”  
“好奇吗？我为什么和他那么熟。”  
艾伦一下子闭上了嘴。他现在表情一定很可怕，但这是他既不想控制也控制不了的事情。  
“您这是在挑衅吗？”他唇舌僵硬地问道。  
埃尔文·史密斯安静地笑了，好像艾伦的那点怒火就像是一缕炭火烧尽后的烟尘，虽然炽热，但是他稍微吐点鼻息就能将它们吹得一干二净。艾伦对此深恶痛绝，但又无能为力，而这让他更加烦躁不安，胸口下的起伏就像是热水里浮沉不停的茶叶。  
“你要知道——”埃尔文·史密斯突然表情认真起来，“我必须要告诉你的是——”  
“找到你的是利威尔。”  
什么？  
“知道你被抓回来后绝不会束手待毙的是利威尔。在档案室里找到你的也是利威尔。”他顿了一下。“再往前说一点，在胡佛开始招人杀你之后，预期到你不会乖乖逃命的也是利威尔。”  
艾伦将这几句话一个字一个字地消化下去。他皱着眉看着面前这个转述人真诚而又平和的目光，一时不知该如何回应。  
“史密斯副局长……”  
“啧。”金发的长官撇了一下嘴角，“我记得我之前跟你说过，不要叫我史密斯，叫埃尔文就行。”  
“啊，对不起，”艾伦想起来确有此事，“埃尔文……副局长。”他的上司似乎并没有被他语气里略显怪异的敬称所困扰，于是他继续下去：“您这又是在……安慰我吗？”  
“我只是在陈述事实。”埃尔文飞快地答道，“我只是想让你知道，”他用取茶叶的小勺的长柄点了艾伦的胸口一下，“他比你想像的要在意你。”  
埃尔文副局长似乎是故意压低了声音，搞得艾伦也和他一起低声细语起来，让他骨子里的那点戾气横飞变得无影无踪。  
“在意我……是指哪方面？”他忍住了想要回头朝某个人看去的冲动，鼓足勇气终于小心翼翼地问出了口。  
“谁知道，你得去问他了。”埃尔文·史密斯依旧答得飞快，不禁让人怀疑他说话时到底抱着几分的认真又有着几分的随意。“我只是一个害怕被自己下属讨厌的无能上司罢了。”  
埃尔文在低头倒茶的间隙朝着艾伦眨了一下眼，又看了一眼他的身后。艾伦忍不住也转回头，高大的椅背挡住了那颗漆黑的脑袋，对面的韩吉·佐耶有点面红耳赤，像是在对着一把空椅子发情。这个场景就像他前二十四个小时内发生的事情一样的超现实，但是艾伦突然莫名其妙地平静了下来，不知是真的被埃尔文毫无凭证的几句话安抚了，又或者只是受到了渐渐弥漫在空气中的温热茶香的影响。  
艾伦看着颜色稍深却仍旧透亮的红茶缓缓注入杯中，直到茶壶放下时的轻声响动将他从安谧中惊醒。埃尔文副局长正准备将茶盘端走，而艾伦突然想起了什么。  
“请等一下！”他压低声音喊道，一把拽住了副局长的袖子，既顾不得礼节，也来不及注意有没有被屋子里的另外两个人听见。  
“利……他之前说不知道我是谁，是真的？”他急躁而又磕磕绊绊，想要说出那个名字时差点咬到舌头，却最终也没能喊全。  
“是，我没有告诉他。你应该也知道，为了保证安全和机密，卧底和卧底之间最好……”  
“是的我知道。”他忍不住打断了自己上司的话。真是没救了，他想。那些他一直在隐隐企盼的无名之物像是冲破了铁轨的火车一样又横冲直撞地闯了出来。“那他为什么还——”  
“不清楚。”埃尔文·史密斯摇了摇他那颗金色的脑袋，头发却一丝不乱。他脸上的困惑看起来真诚无比。“我又不会读心。”他笑了一下。“这个问题你也应该问他才对。”  
“你想问的一切和他有关——和你们之间有关的问题，都可以直接去问他。”他继续说道，似乎意有所指，又似乎毫不在乎。“若是他避而不答……”埃尔文突然凑近了艾伦，“试试换个地方。”  
艾伦感觉自己的脸一下子烧起来，忍不住地想要低头或者拿袖子挡住。操这帮人，管你究竟是谁。他咬着嘴唇想。  
他从副局长手中接过托盘端到了茶几上，直到在沙发上重新坐定都没敢抬头看黑发男人的脸。  
现在要叫利威尔了……要叫“长官”。虽然并不知道利威尔的具体职位，但艾伦肯定他的警衔至少要比自己多出两颗星。他看着他用之前拿酒杯的那种独特姿势，手指拈着茶杯扣边缘，安静地喝着茶。茶杯挡住了他的下半张脸，他仍旧是整个人乱七八糟地倚缩进沙发的角落，离每个人都远远的，翘着腿好像什么都无所谓一样地坐着，眼睛谁也不看。  
于是等艾伦反应过来，他已经又把眼睛粘在他身上了。  
“咳。”坐在艾伦对面的埃尔文放下杯子，大腿上摊着艾伦的档案夹有一搭没一搭地翻动着，“现在主要是想和你们商量一下之后的……去向。”  
“你如果真的是在找我们‘商量’，我现在马上就去结婚。”  
没等埃尔文的话音落干净，一边的利威尔就（再次）语出惊人，听到“结婚”二字的艾伦不禁胯下一紧。  
他身旁的韩吉·佐耶闻言爆笑出声：“哈哈哈要是知道了你那恐怖的洁癖真的人会有人愿意娶你吗啊哈哈哈！”  
洁癖？艾伦皱了眉。他之前有注意到吗？  
等等，现在是考虑这个的时候？  
“史……埃尔文副局长？”他犹豫不决地张口唤道。  
“什么事？”  
“没有什么……”他比划了一下，却不知该如何表述。“局里……不对我加以惩办吗？”  
埃尔文向后靠在柔软的沙发背上，偏着头想了一下。“应该不需要。一切都可以算是在控制范围内。”  
“哼。”从利威尔那个角落里传来一声轻轻的鼻息。艾伦等了一会儿，但是并没有反驳或者抱怨紧随而来。  
“那么……104计划呢？”艾伦问道。在残缺了一个边角的情况下，他怎么想也不觉得这个计划的执行体系还能继续下去。  
可是埃尔文朝他笑着摇了摇头。  
“艾伦，‘104计划’确实一直维持着它一开始的初衷，但说到底，这几个字也只是一个名字罢了。真正去做事，去控制的还是人。人是不能被一个名字束缚住的；人是要去为事件正名的存在。  
“不要总想着所有的事情都将按照自己预期的计划进行；我从来没有这样想过，甚至从来没有这样企盼过，因为若是抱定了一定的成见，会让你在出现意外时摔得更惨。  
“倒不如说，‘出现意外’才是所有的计划中必然将会实现的一条。”  
“而你也未免太会‘利用意外’了啊，这位先生。”韩吉·佐耶将手肘撑在沙发边上，手指抵着额角斜看向埃尔文。这个女人一改刚刚粗糙随便的脾性，笑得意味深长，让艾伦看不出她对埃尔文说的这话究竟是赞许还是讽刺。  
“韩吉，别天真了。与其说是‘利用意外’，他根本就是在‘制造意外’。”沉默寡言的利威尔突然插了进来，语气沉寂，但不知为何艾伦还是觉得他还是不太高兴。  
果然，利威尔接着道：“‘留着年纪最小的那个，以后有用。’这是人说的话？他根本就是在故意引人上钩。”  
明明谈论的对象就坐在自己边上，利威尔却还是用了第三人称，分明就是看埃尔文不顺眼。艾伦瑟缩了一下。他绝对不要把自己也搞到那个位置上去。  
“引谁上钩？我不曾知道你的好奇心竟如此旺盛，和你的角色设定不太搭。啊，忘了说，”埃尔文从利威尔转向艾伦，“利威尔是做什么的，你大概也能想明白了吧？”  
“杀掉该杀的人……留下还不该死的？”艾伦答道。他想他猜得应该八九不离十。绝妙的角色配置，从一个利益相关最小的立场上，将情报收集者与任务执行者的双重身份结合起来……如此的重要而又危险，利威尔当之无愧。  
“对。”埃尔文满意地点头，“所以我叫他留你一命，很正常；不让你们互相知晓身份，也很正常。在这一点上我不觉得有所疏漏。”他说着用眼角瞟了一眼利威尔。  
小个子的男人不置可否，仿佛又从整场会话中退出去了一样，只是低着头，不知道在想些什么。  
“狗若是从崽子时养起，长大后便会成为自己的狼。”他突然没头没脑地冒出这么一句。“你这明摆着是送了胡佛一条狗崽子啊。”  
“然后让他养成自己的狼——至少是让他这么认为。”一直在边上乐呵呵地围观着他们三人的女博士接过了话头，脸上笑眯眯的，“没人会想到这么小的狗其实早已是别家的狼了。”  
“这还得谢你祝我一臂之力啊。”埃尔文朝着韩吉点头示意。“要不是你对着胡佛吹了耳边风，事情也不一定就会如我们所愿。”  
“但愿不是枕边风就好。”利威尔露出了一副看见地毯上有蟑螂的表情说道。“不，闭嘴，我不想知道你的性癖。”他冲着对面刚要开口说话的韩吉·佐耶命令道。  
艾伦忽略过其中让人不好加以评价的部分，不负众望地抓住了重点：“佐耶博士……和胡佛认识吗？”  
“认识啊；而且，叫我韩吉就行，博士什么的听起来太傻了。”佐耶博……韩吉答道。“不过我和你们不一样。”她朝着艾伦和利威尔比划了一下，“我不是卧底，更不是什么警官；我是科学家。”  
“韩吉小姐不是警察吗！？”  
“哈哈！我可不干打打杀杀的勾当。”韩吉托了托自己的眼镜，“我只是个外援——嗯……或者说是互利关系吧。”她扫了利威尔一眼——他又低下头去了——又看回艾伦，“想像一下炮友。我和警察局之间就是这种关系。”  
“和黑帮那边也差不多。”她继续说道，“有些试验材料，即便是国家的科研机关，也不能随随便便就能拿到的——至少是拿不够的——比如Omega的分泌物。这个时候就得走别的路子了。我在你们爱尔兰帮那大概也算是老主顾了，偶尔会和胡佛聊聊。”  
所以我会如此顺利地在帮内快速地晋升，就是因为这个女人在不经意间像胡佛传达了埃尔文的“指令”吗？艾伦悄然无声地梳理着所有的线索。语言真是太可怕了，他想。你无法杀死一个想法，对不对？一旦它在你的脑内扎根滋生，就再也无法挖除干净。仅仅是只言片语，就让胡佛为自己一年后的结局铲下了第一掊土。  
像是看出了艾伦的想法，名为韩吉的女人补充道：“但我并不能百分之百地说现在的一切都是因为我的一两句话而起——啊，顺便一提，不是枕边风哦。”她朝着利威尔摆摆手，“就像埃尔文说过的，实际上意外才是最好的助力。这点你们两个应该比我清楚得多。”  
“别这么急着把自己往外摘。这事里谁都跑不了。”利威尔稍稍坐正了些，好像终于决定开始掌控话题的走向了。“你首当其冲。要不是你的……宝贝，”他翻了个白眼，“出了问题，艾伦会被追杀？”  
听闻此言，艾伦开始犹豫起来要不要提三笠和让的事情，但是埃尔文没给他留机会。  
“利威尔，我想我们都已经同意了——”  
“我知道。”利威尔轻声打断了埃尔文的话。他重新面对韩吉。“当然，我也知道这种实地的应用肯定是有风险的，早晚会在无法预期的某个时刻暴发出来。”他的语气缓和下来，又再次陷进了沙发里。“我也不是在怪你。”  
“我也没有推卸责任。”韩吉的语气也跟着严肃起来。气氛开始变得和缓，但艾伦还是听得一头雾水。  
“所以……”他问道，“韩吉小姐究竟是在研究什么？如果是为了掩蔽性别，普通的抑制剂难道不是已经可以做到了吗？”  
艾伦眼睛望着对面的埃尔文。埃尔文看着利威尔。利威尔盯着韩吉。于是韩吉肩负起历史的使命，用话剧演员一般的口气回答了艾伦的问题。  
“性别——转换。”她望着房间里不存在的一点，直直地伸出了一条手臂，中气十足地说道，艾伦几乎听见了天花板上传来的回声。埃尔文面无表情，只是抬手捂住了嘴；而利威尔已经扶住了额头，仿佛恨不得当即和这个女疯子划清界限。  
“做、做得到吗？”艾伦身为在座的最年轻的勇者，在韩吉的回声里颤抖地开了口。  
“做得到。”出乎艾伦的意料，回答他的是利威尔。他已经放下了挡住脸的手，表情和之前别无二致。“韩吉她，原来是个Alpha。”  
艾伦将头转向韩吉，因为速度太快差点扭了脖子。坐在他身边扎着马尾的女人看起来再普通不过，身上没有一丝多余的气味，艾伦努力回想着之前在酒吧里见到她的那一次，也完全不记得他有意识到当时身边的是一个少见的女Alpha。  
韩吉回望着他，用笑容回应了他的惊异。  
“可是……为什么呢？”艾伦想不明白。“您原本是个Alpha吧？”一名稀有的女性Alpha，这样的性别会帮助她在整个社会中走到普通女性无法企及的地位。“如果是……”艾伦想说，如果是个Omega，这样的尝试还可以理解，但是他马上反应过来坐在对面的利威尔就是个Omega，便立即将这句话从半截咽回了肚子里。“从Alpha变成Beta，这样做有什么意义呢？”他问道。  
“嗯……”韩吉用一根食指抵在下巴上，略略思索着，“从我个人的角度来讲，身为Beta会更方便研究的进行。毕竟，你知道，这样不容易让自己受到实验体的影响。  
“所以一开始，我就先从Alpha到Beta的转换入手了。虽然也不怎么容易，但是总算是成功了；相比于和Omega相关的那些实验，这项成果简直就是奇迹。  
“但是，”她朝着艾伦无奈地一摊手，“人们真正想要的，还是更多的Alpha——甚至是更多的Omega。”她摇了摇头。“Omega真是太难了。激素的减少可能还好办一些，但是想要合成简直就是在爬巴别塔；更何况他们的生理结构更复杂，雌性激素本身就难以分解，更不要说分泌腺的位置和子宫的……”  
“停。”利威尔似乎又忍不住想要把脸挡住了，但是他的手抬到半截又放了下来，改为朝着韩吉做了一个制止的手势。“你一提这堆乱七八糟的玩意儿我就头疼，这也没人关心这些东西。”  
“过分！艾伦没准想听呢？呐？”  
“呃……我……”艾伦在韩吉——她又露出了一副马上就要发情了的表情，让艾伦忍不住想要后退——和利威尔之间交替着目光，最终败在了利威尔警告性的阴沉注视下。  
“总之，”韩吉看自己不像是再能有说话的机会，便总结道，“若是要问我这些研究的意义，我也不知道。也许能用上，也许没什么用处。但是科学就是科学。”她加重了语气。“只要是你想得到的，就已经有人在研究了；你想不到的，也有人在研究了。和目的没有关系，只要有机会，那为什么不去做呢？”  
“您的意思是……没必要和科学讲道理吗？”  
“咳。”一直沉默着埃尔文突然发出了一点声音，似乎是在宣告着自己依旧存在，挡住了韩吉接下来的发言。“虽然看你们聊得挺开心，但是实在抱歉我们时间有限。”他拍了拍手中艾伦的档案，“这东西也不好一直放在我手里，夜长梦多。”  
“我没什么意见。”利威尔说道，“你和我们商量也没什么太大的用处吧？最后的决定如何也不是听你一个人的。只要是你认可的安排，我都无所谓。”  
“安排是指……我们会被调到别的地方去？”艾伦问。  
“不，我不认为有此必要。”埃尔文说道，“因为实际上，从阿尔敏那里传回的消息是，没有人知道你们是被警方带走了。对我们的黑帮朋友们来说，你们只是单纯的去向不明而已。”  
“虽然我有些名气，”利威尔接着解释道，“但是真正认识我，见过我的人并不多。而且，”他扭头朝着埃尔文说道，“就像我之前提过的，只要我将胡佛联系过我的那些证据放出去，让我和艾伦重新归位也不是不可能。”  
“什么证据？”艾伦想了想，却还是没明白，“是指他叫你去杀让的事情吗？”把这件事捅出去，能有什么用？  
房间里突然安静下来。艾伦愣住了。并不是说他们之前有多么吵闹，只是……气氛变得不一样了。所有人的动作似乎都在放慢，埃尔文和利威尔同时看了艾伦一眼，然后对视了一下。他们不再像交谈时那样上身向前稍稍探出，而是都靠回了沙发里。就连韩吉·佐耶也不再笑，只是面无表情地一动不动。  
“艾伦。”利威尔轻轻地叫出了他的名字。“你觉得当初下令杀掉利昂纳德的是谁？”  
“那当然是——”  
艾伦不假思索地看向埃尔文；而埃尔文又变回了之前那种似笑非笑的表情，让艾伦无法将他的名号说出口去。  
艾伦看见副局长的嘴唇轻轻地动了。

 

“是胡佛。”


	13. Chapter 13

几分钟前，埃尔文·史密斯被敲门进来的奈尔·德克叫去，手里拿着艾伦的档案走了。韩吉·佐耶也收拾好东西，临走之前凑到利威尔的耳边说了点什么，利威尔垂着睫毛点了下头，朝她摆摆手，她便笑嘻嘻地离开了，走到艾伦身后时毫不温柔地揉了揉他的头发。  
艾伦的心提了起来。本来因为埃尔文的平和与韩吉的随性已经放松下来的神经，又开始紧绷。  
现在这里只剩下他们两个人了。  
艾伦看着在韩吉身后关上的门，不知道自己再转过头来时该看向哪。他太紧张了，比之前见到这个男人的每一次都紧张。这个人突然就将艾伦心中地位迥然不同的两个形象糅合在了一起，再贴上了一个“利威尔”的标签，让艾伦根本拿不准该用什么样的态度面对他。长官，上级？还是情人，炮友？  
又或者是他所爱慕之人？  
但不管怎样，总要面对。人也好，事也好，逃得了一时逃不了一世。他转过头去。  
对角的沙发上空空如也。  
下一秒，有什么东西碰到了艾伦的脑袋，点在他头顶的发旋上，然后向下掠过带动起他的头发。头皮上有指尖擦过的触感，接着他感觉发丝似乎被轻轻拽动，但细微的拉扯却又旋即消失。  
像是一只小雀从他发间振翅而过，羽尖不小心擦碰到他的皮肤。  
艾伦反射性地想要低头避开，但是那个人动作太快，根本没有给他拒绝的机会。太狡猾了，艾伦想。头皮上被磨蹭到的地方还残留着麻痒的感觉，将颤栗沿着神经线一路向下传遍他的脊椎。太狡猾了，艾伦愤愤而又快慰地想，脸腾腾地发烫，指甲掐住了裤缝。  
只是一个小小的动作，那些堵着他气管的东西似乎便随着他被轻轻撩起的发丝一齐飞散。再次落回来的，则是他们之间那些重到足以沉淀下来的实感。比如随身的枪械，与其中上膛的子弹。再比如绝望的亲吻，与小心却又紧密的拥抱。  
他偏过头，正好看见对方走到他身侧的背影。利威尔伸出手，用两根手指的指节在他身后的沙发背上敲了敲。无需他多言，艾伦起身跟上。  
一路上，艾伦走在他身后，利威尔不说话，他也不知如何开口。右转三十一步，下楼，十二级台阶。又是十二级。又是十二级。到了楼下进入走廊直行五十四步，利威尔突然右转，然后又是走廊……他心里默默地计数他们的行程，就像很早之前被蒙住眼睛训练过的那样，仿佛若不这样做，他就无法紧紧跟上。  
但是艾伦不怕丢了他，只要他身上仍旧带着那熟悉而又甘美的气息。柔和却又循循善诱。艾伦盯着他发梢和衣领间露出的那块白皙，想要把唇贴上去。他想几步向前，把这个小个子的身体圈进自己怀里，用鼻子蹭进他的发间。他想念这种感觉。  
走到一半，利威尔突然停下，艾伦脚步一顿差点撞上去。利威尔转向一扇房门，熟练地插卡输密码，径自而入，动作干脆利落地像是在打劫。艾伦停住脚步环顾四周，长长的走廊静谧无声，所有的房门全都是一样的外形，他从不知道警局里还有这种地方。  
利威尔扶着敞开的门板，低垂着眼帘看他，让人摸不透他到底在想些什么。艾伦慢慢地走进去，一下子就明白了这里是什么地方。  
这是利威尔的房间。虽然这地方整洁得像是无人之境，但是艾伦就是知道。书桌上严丝合缝码着的书籍和文件，朝着一个方向摆好的签字笔，还有一丝浮尘都没有的深色桌面。艾伦想起之前韩吉说过的洁癖；或许还多少有着一点强迫症，他想。  
艾伦听见门在他背后关上，然后利威尔越过他走到办公桌前，转身一撑坐了上去，双手交握在大腿之间，从窗外透进的光被他挡在身后。艾伦突然有一种错觉，仿佛又回到了最初那个喧闹无比的夜晚，这个人逆着光，艾伦看不透他的表情。那双眼睛像是一潭湖水，从深处积淀着沉寂的深蓝色。  
艾伦张开嘴，声音因长久的沉默而嘶哑：“请问叫我来有什么事……长官？”  
背光的身影动了一下，交握的双手似乎微微松开一些，利威尔猛地皱起眉头。然而下一刻，这一切却又烟消云散，他的额心放松下来，指节重新扣紧。艾伦听见他轻声说：“没那么多死规矩。叫利威尔就行。”  
他的动作没有变，但在艾伦眼中似乎所有的地方都错了位。衣服的褶皱，眼角的弧度，或是肩膀的线条，都不太对。一个尖细的想法刺进艾伦的脑中：他这是受伤了。他几乎因为艾伦叫他“长官”而瑟缩。搞不好紧张的人并不止他一个。  
艾伦看见利威尔无声地吐一口气。“之后你有什么打算？”他问道，声音依旧很轻，听起来又冷又疲惫，却在安静地房间内顺利地传进了艾伦的耳中。  
“服从上级指令。”艾伦答道。已经没有让他为之铤而走险的原因了，这是他无可非议的选择。  
“哼。”利威尔偏了偏头，嘴角撇出一个嘲讽的弧度。“前叛逃未遂者竟还有脸说服从上级？”  
无名之火从艾伦心底烧起来。他不喜欢这个人尖刺一般的腔调。之前盛气凌人的掌控也好，话中有话的唬弄也好，都不及这种蔑视般的讽刺来得伤人，仿佛一把钝刃在他胸口里搅了一个来回。  
更何况他不忠诚的原因，是因忠诚于他。这并不高尚，艾伦知道。用自私的固执来要求对方的认可也根本就是蛮不讲理；但是想让他心平气和地接受来自于这个人的这种谴责，是不是也太过了一点。  
“你不是也参与了吗？”那股不顾一切的疯狂又沿着艾伦的喉咙杀了出来，他将其放任。“有什么资格说我？”  
“那是因为我是在按计划行事。”利威尔语气沉稳，但艾伦却听出了他压制其下的怒火。“若不是还有人知道控制局面，你现在早不知道死在什么鬼地方了。”  
“计划？”艾伦眉头皱到发疼，他朝着利威尔跨出一步。“你敢说你做的所有事都在计划内？那些——”  
艾伦没有说下去。他说不出口，只能屏着呼吸，用尽他最大的力气盯进对方的眼里。他知道利威尔明白他指的是什么；这和勇气无关，这一切本来也不是一句两句话就能够解释得清——  
而利威尔只是沉默。  
他不回避艾伦的目光，却一言不发，让人说不清他到底是承认还是否定。从房间的某个角落里传出钟表走针的声响，滴答滴答地惹人心烦。  
利威尔是这样的态度，艾伦无计可施。他突然放弃了。像是在一根钩子上咬得时间太长又太过用力，他突然不可自控地懈怠下来。他又退回了原来的位置让自己站稳，双臂垂在身侧。  
“是啊，都是计划。”他呼着气说道，胸口内一大块空落。“如果不是看准了会有这种结果，你们又怎么可能任凭我胡闹。”  
“但是，”艾伦没给利威尔插嘴的机会，加重语气接着说了下去，“无论我的警衔再怎么不及你的十分之一，也至少要给我知道事情始末的权力，否则我无论任何无法接受。”他无法接受的东西太多了，这些疑似胜利的失败，或者疑似真相的骗局。“说说看吧，没准我能听懂呢，你们那些‘复杂’的计划。你一开始接近我，是为了什么。”  
“我想知道埃尔文为什么刻意嘱托我不要杀你。目标本来也不是你，埃尔文本没必要多嘴。”  
他答得太爽快，反而让艾伦梗住了。利威尔低着头，大概是没看见他张口结舌的样子。他仍旧交握着双手，拇指摩挲着指关节的突起：“不过一年之前还是伤了你。记恨我吗？”  
“……不。”艾伦吞了下口水，摇着头。因为那次的子弹擦伤，他的额角一直有一块颜色稍浅的疤痕，但是它自从痊愈后就再没疼过。“那是必要的伪装，我会这么理解。”  
“那就好。”那双蓝眼睛抬起来扫了他一眼，又再次低了下去。  
“……然后呢？”艾伦看着他眼前垂下的刘海，语气不自觉地软下来。  
“什么然后？”  
“不起疑吗？我究竟是什么人。”  
“当然起疑。”对方终于抬起头直视他的双眼，“一开始觉得你是警方的线人，但是后来你的地位越来越高，没有人在黑帮里混得这么好还肯继续为警察办事。”  
利威尔摇着头说，艾伦听后却点点头。线人毕竟不是警察，不是完完全全的自己人，一旦在这边没了甜头吃，或者警察给他的已经不及自己能在黑帮里得到的，线人都会和原先熟识的警员划清界限。  
“后来，”利威尔继续说着，“后来自然觉得你可能是卧底——但是年龄又不对。”他又摇了摇头，“没有那么年轻的卧底，这份工作没有经验是干不成的，而你连二十岁都不到。”  
“我根本不知道还有个什么见鬼的‘104计划’。”艾伦看见他皱起了眉，“埃尔文那混帐偏偏对这么重要的东西只字不提。”  
“你说得他好像并不在意你一样。”艾伦有点阴沉沉地说。  
利威尔抬眼看了他一下，眼睛稍稍睁大。“我没那么说。这只是公事。”  
“是的，公事。”计划，原则，预测，经验……艾伦当下一听到，一想到这些词就躁郁难耐。他不是不明白个中的道理；也并不是对此深恶痛绝，因为毕竟他在工作的时候也曾以这些东西作为自己行动的准则。  
但他就是不高兴。他就是偏偏想要在最没人性的东西里探求出哪怕一丝一毫的真心实意，即便他隐隐地知道自己注定将会挫败而归。  
他说：“说到底，无论是自己人还是敌人，你们想着的就都是怎么加以利用对不对？如何掌控形势，如何揣测人心，怎么样才能做到万无一失。你们一直都那么游刃有余，站在最上面，不把任何人放在眼里，对不对？”  
“你真这么想？”面对艾伦从话语中刺出的道道锋芒，对面的男人却语气平和又柔软，这时的他看起来竟真的像是艾伦的长辈一般。“即使这一切，”他随手比划了一下，“本来是由一场意外引起？”

 

“一切其实始于意外。”埃尔文在艾伦惊异而又困惑的目光中说道，“某一天——具体时间我忘了——突然有人联系利威尔，说要杀利昂纳德这边的人，匿名。”  
“杀了利昂纳德，对爱尔兰帮来说无疑将是一起重创。俄国人在纽约的名声你们也都知道，唯一能和他们相提并论的也就只有爱尔兰帮了。所以这步棋我举着不敢落。”  
“而事出后不到几小时，又有人传来消息，说要杀利昂纳德的人，就是胡佛。”  
“我们本来不敢轻信的。”韩吉接过话头，“毕竟就我和他们打交道时的观察看来，胡佛和利昂纳德他们好得像是在穿一条裤子。”  
埃尔文点点头：“但是，最终我还是决定相信这个消息，因为它的来源是阿尔敏·阿诺德。”  
“阿尔敏！？可是他没有告诉三笠和我……”  
“他直接联系的我。”埃尔文说，“聪明人，我想他在得到消息的时候就已经明白是怎么回事了，所以他选择直接交予我来判断。非常聪明。”埃尔文笑着又说了一遍，“胡佛这是在赌上自己的身家放手一搏。”  
“栽赃。”艾伦也明白了，毕竟他知道后来发生了什么。“俄国人一直仗着人多势众欺负弱小，胡佛一直想找个机会联合其他帮派打击他们的势力，但是……但是没有一个强有力的契机，没人会第一个冲上去冒这个险。”  
“嗯……”埃尔文轻声应道，艾伦看见他手指轻轻滑蹭着档案夹的边缘，“人们就是这样。平时小心翼翼，一副深谋远虑的模样，但让他们血气上头只需要一个火星。所以我点了头，利威尔去办了事，而胡佛得到了他想要的。”  
“接着我们也得到了我们想要的。”  
“您是指我被提拔的事情？”  
“是啊。我们不必再在俄国人那边费心，而胡佛这边又安插了你。”韩吉向沙发里靠了靠，仿佛真的安心了一样。  
“可是事情还没结束。”利威尔突然插进来，“艾伦，你就没有怀疑过吗？你之前给警局回馈的很多情报，都是可以用来带给爱尔兰帮重创的，但为什么警局这边的动作都很小？”  
艾伦沉默了。他不是没想过，有的时候也很着急，明明是可以一箭穿心的机会，但警局这边只是做一些很小的牵制。  
牵制。他忽然想起韩吉·佐耶之前提到的“炮友关系”。若是连国家科研机构的人都和黑帮有着交易，谁能说警察和黑帮之间没有互利关系？  
“看来是明白了。”他听见利威尔说道，想必他的表情已经替他说了话。“靠着犯罪吃饭的人，”利威尔瞥了一眼埃尔文，“怎么可能去做根除犯罪的事情。”  
“就像是病毒。”韩吉接道，听起来很是愉快。“很明显，你想要整个侵蚀你的寄宿体；但是你最不想做的又是将你的食物全部吃光，因为之后你就无家可归了。要想当个合格的寄生虫，也得好好学学数学才行。”  
“所以我又从不要脸的人降级到寄生虫了？”埃尔文苦笑一声，“你们就不能对我温柔一点？”  
“难。”利威尔撇了撇嘴。  
“总之，一开始还是可以的。”埃尔文又把话题拉了回来，“我们对现状还算满意，警局也不想让事情发展得太快，免得引起副作用……但是胡佛不那么想。他牺牲了那么大的代价，而他还没吃饱。”  
“所以没了俄国人，爱尔兰帮又没有人能够牵制了。”韩吉转向艾伦，“你做的已经足够多，却又还是不够。”  
“警局一直想找个机会给爱尔兰帮切上一刀，但又不能动作太大太明显，导致你和阿尔敏的身份暴露。”埃尔文歪了歪头，朝艾伦笑了笑，“而你和利威尔的事情，简直就是天上掉下来的机遇。”  
艾伦无言以对。他是该觉得侥幸，还是该觉得被冒犯？或者两者兼有？所以你们知道事情会变成这样，你们就是看准了事情会变成这样。艾伦将这句话在舌底翻了几遍，在埃尔文坦坦荡荡的直视下，却最终也没能说出口去。  
奈尔·德克的敲门声救了他。埃尔文走到门口和他低声交谈了几句，转过来朝他们示意自己先失陪。他说：“就先这样吧。还麻烦你跑一趟，韩吉。”  
韩吉朝他摆摆手。埃尔文点头示意，然后将目光转向艾伦和利威尔。  
“之后的事情我会再通知你们，估计等决定下来还需要一段时间。好好休息一下吧，抓住机会。”

 

“而你们只是……抓住了那次意外的机会。”艾伦迎上利威尔的话说道。“然后其他的呢？”他追问。他似乎已经没在思考，也不知自己究竟是想要得到什么结果才肯罢休。他只是想要一味地追究下去，或者仅仅是为了抓住不放，仿佛一旦他松口了就再没可能夺回索取的权力——虽然这种东西他似乎从来就未曾有过，将来也未必会有。  
“然后呢？”他看着利威尔，看着他深不见底的双眼。他想自己一定是露出了极其软蛋的表情，导致利威尔松开了双膝间交握的双手，向他伸出一只手臂。  
“过来。”他说。  
艾伦不明就里。但是他还是走了过去，就像他之前企盼过的那样。  
就像他之前做过的那样。刺眼的仿佛不是阳光，而是闪烁的霓虹。桌子没有吧台那样高，于是利威尔用手指夹着他的衣领将他拉低。那双睫毛纤长的眼睛在他面前阖上，柔软的唇贴上来，冰冷的手指伸进他敞开的衬衣领口，然后又将寒气带到了他的后颈。  
柔软的舌伸进来，艾伦将它含住。他被利威尔的小臂和手指带低身体，头稍稍歪过，感觉自己的舌尖被轻轻地舔舐着。他不禁撑住桌面，利威尔的两只手都缠上来，指腹摩擦着他的侧颈和下颌，将他拉近一些，再拉近一些。  
这无疑让人难以抗拒。艾伦在专属于利威尔的气味中有些眩晕地想。利威尔的手指因为贴紧他的皮肤不再那么冰凉，艾伦闭着眼睛承受着他渐渐激烈起来的唇舌交缠，感觉胸前的扣子被解开，那只灵活的手摸进他的胸口擦过他的乳头。艾伦一个激灵向后退开一些，但是利威尔环在他颈后的手又用力将他拖了回来，艾伦的胯骨被夹进他的腿间，死死扣住。利威尔开始用手臂向后撑住桌面慢慢后仰，艾伦被他带动着向下俯身。  
艾伦觉得这大概不太对。哪里错了？他也说不清。但是错误是那么的明显，白纸黑字一般。他侧开脸想让他们双唇分离，然而利威尔马上就用手指狠狠地掐住他的下颌骨想把他扳回来。他用手掌抵住桌沿让自己不要随着他倒下去，而利威尔似乎铁了心地要用大腿将他困住。艾伦别开头，他就用舌头舔他的锁骨；艾伦向后退步，他就用腰胯顶他的下面。  
没人知道他们是在亲热还是在打架，或者二者兼备。生理的本能是艾伦无法控制的，但他不想再这么随波逐流，不想再这么稀里糊涂地被所有人牵着走。他和利威尔在挣扎中僵持着，谁也说服不了谁。  
“……你到底在想些什么！？”  
艾伦别无他计，并且忍无可忍。Omega的气味刺激着他，他下面半硬着，喘息粗重。但是他不知哪来的勇气和力量，手抵着利威尔的锁骨将他用力推开。他连退几步，在利威尔和自己之间隔开一大段距离，几乎能将他所有的不解与怒火都填塞进去。  
“你这是为了什么？还没玩够吗！？”  
“那你是要怎样才会满意！”  
艾伦浑身一抖。  
他从没见过这样的利威尔，也不认为自己能够想像出这样的他。利威尔在他眼里一直是沉稳的，能够镇得住任何场面的，即便是不满或者生气的时候，也是阴沉而又压抑的，其中夹杂着挥之不去的冷静与自持。  
而现在的利威尔从桌上冲下，向他直逼过来。他刚刚的那句话几乎是冲着艾伦咆哮而出，他脸颊沾染着潮红，额角上粘着汗珠，比起情欲而言更多的是倾泻而出的怒气，带着灼烧的温度朝着艾伦迎面席卷而来，让他一连后退了好几步。  
“明明是你先提出来的……”他声音止不住地发颤，似乎是想将自己的情绪硬压下去，可是效果明显很糟。“你现在是想要反悔吗？”  
“反悔什——”  
“如果我现在回答你我愿意你会满意吗！？”  
仅一瞬间，艾伦明白了他在说些什么。  
漆黑冰冷的夜色中，连具体的时刻都不甚明了，孤零零地停靠在郊外路旁的那辆车，里面回响着自己似乎已经被世界所遗忘的邀请。  
他突然也明白了之前在听到自己的那声“长官”时，这个男人脸上所显露出的转瞬即逝的伤痛，那背后究竟夹杂了多少的无法确定与放手一搏。  
比起自己的想不清，利威尔反而是想清了的；而正因为他想明白了，下了决定，他反而比艾伦要更加小心翼翼，更加胆战心惊。他的心悬在半空，一直在大起大落，哪怕起因仅仅是一个生分的称谓，或者一个拒绝的推挡。  
而现在该轮到他了。是他该作出回应的时候了。  
“如果当时没有被打断，”他鼓起勇气，轻声问道，“你会答应吗？”  
利威尔沉默着。他的胸口还在因为刚刚的爆发微微起伏，但是整个人看起来已不再那么疯狂。他沉默着，仿佛又回到了那个阴郁的、遮遮掩掩的利威尔，将所有的人事物都屏蔽在外。  
而他沉默的时间越长，艾伦的心就向下落得越厉害。他就知道，他想，这个人无论怎样也……  
“不会。”  
他的心坠了下去。真可悲，他从心底嘲笑自己。他为什么会以为利威尔会将自己摆在法度与秩序之上？他刚刚为什么要问那个蠢透了的问题？除了被已经预见到了的结果搞得自取其辱，他以为自己还能得到什么意外收获？  
“事情没你想像的那么糟。”他听见利威尔的声音轻轻响起。  
“从昨晚的……事故发生以后，”艾伦抬起头，看见利威尔别开目光，话说得竟有些磕磕绊绊，“直到和你一起被带回来，我都没有和埃尔文或者其他任何人联系过。”  
“如果不是因为那该死的混蛋在我不知道的时候给我的车里安了追踪器，本来能拖得更久一些。”  
“我确实不会答应和你离开。最终我还是会把你带回警局的，无论之前会发生什么。”  
“但是……但是……”  
艾伦静静地等待他把话说完；除此之外，他似乎也不能再做些什么。利威尔的声音越来越低，他仍旧不看艾伦，站在屋子中间仿若手足无措一般。  
“但是，你知道，”他似乎终于下定了决心，虽然声音仍旧微小至极，“无论带你回来之后结果会怎样，都没有什么比结合更能让人安心的了。”  
艾伦踩着他话语的尾音冲了上去。他凶狠地吻上利威尔的唇，手臂托着他的臀背将他压倒在桌上。


	14. Chapter 14

人在闭上眼睛的时候，思维往往会更不受控一些。  
艾伦突然想起一句话：现实往往比小说更加离奇，因为小说需要合情合理。当结果临近的时候，先前所有的挣扎似乎都变得不必要起来，所有的追问都显得小气得可笑，因为当你终于踏出了越过界线的一步，疯狂与不安于此刻同时爆发；在与矛盾的博弈中，从来就没有过胜者。  
艾伦用手托着利威尔的后脑和腰下，将桌面上所有可能硌到他的东西全部推开。物品掉落的声音像是某种背景音，事后利威尔可能会对他大发雷霆，但艾伦决定暂时不去管它。  
肢体的摩擦与嘴唇的接触早已不陌生，艾伦从未感觉自己离他这样近过，像是有层玻璃终于碎裂在他们之间，而他们不顾还在坠落的碎片拥抱在一起，用亲吻夺走割裂血肉的痛觉，连带彼此的呼吸。  
利威尔双手贴在他的脖子上，指尖抚摸着他的耳后。艾伦用嘴唇磨蹭着他的，偏过头舔舐他的舌尖，咬啮着他的下唇。他脑子里一直有个声音在急切地催促着“占有他！他是你的了！”，而他却不想让这一切过快结束。不到一分钟之前他们之间还在上演着薛定谔的恋情，而此刻猫已经跳出盒子，在阳光下抖擞着自己的亮闪闪的毛皮。  
而这真的可以称之为恋爱吗？他们几乎成功地绕过了全部的应有步骤，直奔主题后才发现散落一地的狼藉。这绝不是常识可以理解的爱情，艾伦想，这是一种足以致命的吸引力，让利威尔像是一颗子弹般射进了他的胸膛，无论能否将其挖出，他终归是一死。艾伦在最后几次双唇的触碰后结束这个吻，撑起身体看着利威尔。  
朝阳的光芒从他们头顶的窗户投射进来，让所有的事物都无从避藏。利威尔黑色的短发柔软地散落在桌面上，发梢泛着银色的光。他深蓝色的眼睛承接着晨曦，放射状的虹膜宛若星空。他与艾伦对视着，瞳孔微动，将白昼与黑夜同时拖呈给他。艾伦看着他。他觉得自己应该说些什么，却怎么也开不了口，他想对他说“你很美”，却找不到发声的勇气。他握住利威尔放在他颈侧的手，让他们的手指交错在一起，侧过脸从他的虎口吻至手掌。他闭着眼睛，鼻尖贴在利威尔的手心里，呼吸着他的味道。  
“利威尔。”  
艾伦转回头。  
“利威尔。这是我的名字。”黑发的人看着他，眼中闪烁着星光。  
“我……知道？”艾伦微微皱起眉，不明白他为什么要这样说。  
利威尔轻轻抬了抬下巴，眼睛仍旧盯住艾伦。“只是利威尔，没有姓氏。我是个孤儿，档案上的姓是假的。”他的语调听不出起伏，“实际上，那上面没几样东西是真的，你以后要是有机会见到，别全信。”  
“我打记事起就生活在福利院，后来被送进寄养父母家，和很多其他的孤儿一起。那里……不太好，我一有机会就逃了。  
“我什么都做过，有很多……很不好的事情……你知道，为了生存……我可能有过一些朋友，但是后来都分开了……最后我仍旧是一个人……  
“再后来出了点事情，我被抓住了，被逼无奈帮警察的忙。埃尔文看上了我的身手，想给我一个干净的身份，加到警局里。在那时这看起来像是个不错的条件，我答应了，毕竟我似乎也没有别的地方可去。  
“总之他编了份资料，插进了警局的档案库里……不知道是怎么做到的，因为他当时还不是副局长……然后……从那之后就这样过了很多年……有几次差点死了，但是你看，我还活着……谁也没想到会这么长……”  
“停！……等一下！”艾伦捧着他的脸，用拇指按住他的嘴唇，利威尔便停下了。不长的一段话，利威尔说得磕磕绊绊，几次别开目光又转回来，似乎在逼迫自己直视艾伦的眼睛。艾伦感觉自己的脸火辣辣的烧灼着，有什么柔软的东西在他心中塌陷下去，又被充盈地填满，让他忍不住俯下身去与身下的人额头相抵。他用手臂圈住他们两个人，手指与利威尔的头发纠缠在一起。大部分的阳光被他挡隔在外，只留下橙红色的光晕包裹住他们。艾伦在他们两人交融的气味中眨着眼睛，感觉自己的睫毛和利威尔的扫在一起。眩晕感掌了控他的大脑。  
“你这是在做什么……”他说不出别的，只能明知故问，像个被冲昏了头的傻瓜。  
利威尔舔了舔嘴唇。“我觉得你可能想知道这些。”他轻声低语，“我欠你一次自我介绍？”他又轻轻抬起下巴，在艾伦唇上啄了一下。  
艾伦觉得他好像笑了，又好像没有。他闭上眼睛，似乎只有这样才能阻止满溢的幸福感烧坏他的脑子。利威尔轻而易举就在他心里填塞进了太多东西，让他急需一点发泄。什么都好。勒紧骨骼的拥抱，无法呼吸的亲吻，或者源源不断的诉说，无论什么都好。他与利威尔耳鬓厮磨，感受着脸颊相触时光滑柔软的挤压。他们沉默了良久，而艾伦终于找回了自己的声音。  
“我想我也该说些什么？”他说。  
“我看过你的档案了。”利威尔说道，手指无意识地梳理着艾伦的头发。  
“那个不能算数。”艾伦将自己撑高一点，用笑容迎上利威尔略显困惑的眉头。“说点别的。”  
“我叫艾伦·耶格尔，今年十九岁。很快就能到二十岁，很快……但是和你比还差得太远。不只是年龄，能力、经历、胆识……还有其他的很多，我都比不过你。  
“我莽撞、冒失、异想天开，就像你说的，只是个小鬼。但这只是现在。给我一点时间，我会尽全力变得更好。  
“仅仅是赶上你还不够。总会有一天我能够比过你，那样我就能成为你的依靠，毕竟我才是那个Alpha，不是吗？  
“当然，这些都是我的空口无凭，我现在仍旧是那个全身漏洞的小崽子……如果……如果这样的我可以的话？”  
艾伦不知道自己为什么到最后说得这样的没底气。他明明有着百分之二百的信心，他坚信自己对利威尔的感情足以强烈到让他做到任何事情，但是他们的隔阂却明摆在那里……艾伦脸上的笑容消减下去，他不自觉地直起身体，脊背发僵。  
利威尔用手肘撑起上身，向他凑近。“我没你想的那么好。”他说，“我早已不再年轻，只剩下脾气暴躁与不近人情，这是所有人都知道的事情。”他歪着头看向艾伦，“所以这么来看，你足够配得上我了。”  
艾伦笑了。“这绝对是我这辈子听过的最傲慢的自我检讨。”他托起利威尔的双颊亲吻他的唇角，“能不能再说一遍？我要录下来放给全世界听，免得你日后反悔。”  
“你找死。”利威尔嘴上这么说着，手上却将艾伦拉近，抬起头回应他的亲吻。他们的腰腹严丝合缝地贴在一起，衣料已经无法阻止体温的交换，但它们依旧显得那样碍事。艾伦听凭利威尔向后剥掉自己的上衣，双唇却从没离开过利威尔的皮肤。他解开利威尔的衣扣，托着他的脖子舔弄他的颈侧，利威尔向后仰头将大片赤裸的皮肤暴露给他，被他顺势压倒在桌面上。  
明晃晃的光线下，利威尔的衬衣将他的皮肤染上一层红色，让他看起来不再苍白如同吸血鬼一般。艾伦见够了夜晚的他，而阳光下的利威尔更让他如痴如醉。他在他轮廓分明的锁骨上留下痕迹，又向下舔咬上他的乳首，利威尔的心脏隔着胸骨在他唇下沉重地鼓动。  
利威尔显然还在发情期，艾伦了解抑制剂的时效，就那么大，在无法抑制的情动下根本不堪一击。利威尔侧着头躺在桌上，额发散乱在眼前，张开糯湿的双唇吐息着，赤裸的胸膛一起一伏，乳尖即使不被触碰也依旧挺立。艾伦抚摸着他腰腹柔韧的肌肉，解开皮带褪掉他下身的衣物。利威尔的手指紧紧地扣着他的后颈，弓起腰身迎合他肆无忌惮的咬噬与亲吻。  
艾伦向下退去，双手伸进利威尔的膝盖下面，架开他刚刚还圈在自己腰侧的双腿。利威尔下身赤裸，发情的味道愈发浓郁。艾伦感觉自己的下面正在裤子里顶得难受，但是就像他之前所想，他并不愿让这一切过快地结束，渴求靥足的欲望似乎一直在不断地超载，而他心甘情愿地承受着每一次神经上的冲击，如同祈望折磨的癫狂信徒。他张开双唇啃咬利威尔的膝骨内侧，在利威尔想要抬腿避开的时候用手将他钳住。他贪恋地舔咬着利威尔大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，留下一块块深色的吻痕。  
利威尔的双手已经够不到艾伦，他无计可施，只好捂住自己的嘴巴，而艾伦还是能够听见他喉咙里细微的声响。“快点……”他听见利威尔说道，而他却只是慢慢地舔弄着他的大腿根部。这像是一种不治之症，艾伦在心底默默地企盼着要将这个孤傲的男人逼至濒临一线，并将此列入“只能由艾伦·耶格尔做到的事情”列表中。他不时用舌卷过利威尔已经硬挺的分身和下方的囊袋，但就是不给他全部。  
上方突然有阴影压下来，在艾伦抬起头来之前，纤细却有力的手指掐住他的下颌强迫他站起身来，艾伦没来得及发出一点声响就觉得脚下一绊，然后发现自己整个人背朝下摔倒在桌上。后脑勺传来的疼痛让他有些目眩，等回过神来，利威尔正跨坐在他的胯骨上，下半身一丝不挂。  
“我说了快一点，别给我得寸进尺！”  
利威尔冲他嘶嘶地低吼着，在艾伦耳中听起来却更像是某种不情不愿的引诱。从他肩部滑落的水红色衬衣在阳光下亮晃晃一片，艾伦看着他头发汗湿且散乱，面红耳赤到一片狼藉。这种自下而上的视野将他带回了某个他这辈子都不会忘记的场景，却又在那件衬衣的掩映下将两段回忆糅合在一起，将他们的终结与起始巧妙地衔接于一点。  
利威尔骑坐在他的身上，嘴唇微张喘着气，皱起的眉头和眼角下的粉红色让他看起来烦躁而又慌乱，艾伦在心里默默地为这种表情打上一个“正在欲求不满，最好乖一点”的标签。他举手投降——字面意义的。  
“悉听尊便。”他说。  
利威尔瞪着他。艾伦尽量让自己的表情看起来真诚些，不知道有没有成功。不管哪样他的表情也没能持续多久，因为利威尔开始伸手解开他的裤带。他已经半勃的阴茎终于得以从拉链中解放，却又让他陷入了另一种地狱，艾伦必须要极力地克制，才能在看见那些白皙的手指环住自己的茎体之后不在五分钟之内射出来。  
他伸出手抚上利威尔蜷在他身侧的大腿。“过来一点。”他听见自己的声音哑得惊人。利威尔听话地让身体抬高一些，朝他稍稍俯身，好让艾伦的手能够探到他后面的入口。艾伦将手指伸入已经湿润一片的褶皱，听见利威尔在他上方颤抖地叹息出声。被高温包裹住的指节马上感受到了滑腻的液体，艾伦顺利地又加进了一根手指，在探弄的扩张中，他的手掌被很快打湿。  
艾伦坚信现在整间屋子里都是利威尔发情的气味和他自己被连带诱发出的Alpha荷尔蒙的味道。利威尔动着腰在他身上越俯越低，气息乱成一团，艾伦能感觉到他在他体内的手指正被不断伸缩的内壁包裹挤压着，自己分身上的手指撸动早已失去了正常的节奏。艾伦用另一只手将利威尔拉低一些，直到自己的小腹贴到他的下面。他伸出舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇，再蹭上利威尔的。利威尔热切地回吻他。  
“进来……”他贴着艾伦的嘴唇喘着气说。  
“你有没有……”  
“不需要，我要你直接进来。”  
随着说话的吐息，他们之间晕开潮湿的气息，艾伦将舌头伸进利威尔口中与他纠缠了最后一圈，便用手撑起他的腰臀。利威尔握住他的勃起，顶在自己的穴口慢慢地坐了下去。  
进入的过程足以磨断人的神经。艾伦感受着自己的分身正在一点点撑开他湿热的甬道，利威尔咬着嘴唇用混乱的呼吸掩盖自己的哼声，直到他终于落下去，大腿垫在艾伦的身侧。他双手撑在艾伦胸前，汗珠顺着发梢滴下来。  
“你还好吗？”艾伦伸手抹开他站在额前的湿发，摩挲着他红得发烫的脸颊。利威尔在他手心里点着头，伸出舌尖舔了他的手腕，炙热的呼吸打在艾伦的手上。  
“能动吗？”艾伦轻声问他，惊异于自己语气中的小心翼翼。利威尔像是再也说不出话来，只用行动回答了他。他开始前后小幅度地扭动着腰，小腹的肌肉绷得像艾伦一样紧实。随着他的动作，艾伦的茎体开始在他体内摩擦，快感如预期般一波一波地涌上来。渐渐地，他开始慢慢地向上顶弄腰胯，让利威尔不得不张大双腿，才能给自己的手留出地方撑住艾伦的腰。  
利威尔坐在艾伦身上，完全地暴露在光线下。艾伦虽然知道透过这里的窗户外面是无法看到房间里的情景的，但这想法仍旧让他口干舌燥。利威尔黑色的头发、白皙的皮肤，和挂在身上的红色衬衣令他美得惊人，他扬起脖子在他身上起伏的样子像一幅中古的油画。艾伦迫切地想要拥吻他的一切，于是他这么做了。他坐起来，利威尔因为他向前的动作推着他的胸膛小声地呜咽，听起来像是“等下”和“慢点”，而艾伦双手绕到他的身后托住他，将他按在自己身上，牙齿和舌头在他的唇间和颈侧游走。  
利威尔的情况比艾伦预计得要更糟糕些。发情期让他的身体敏感得承受不了太多的刺激，像是一碰就碎的肥皂泡。艾伦的阴茎并没有完全进入他，头部还没碰到他的宫颈，然而艾伦根本不敢将他硬生生按下去，他怕他会在一瞬间哭出声来。利威尔的眼睛已经泛起湿润的光泽，无论他自己有多么的不情愿，生理的反应对所有人都是公平的。随着艾伦上下的顶起与后撤，利威尔在他的唇下艰难地维持着自己的呼吸。艾伦感到含着他的甬道越夹越紧，利威尔贴在他两侧的大腿开始颤抖起来，紧接着他的下面涌出湿漉漉的一片。  
利威尔在高潮的时候紧紧地抱着他，阴茎夹在他们的下腹之间一下一下抖动着流出液体。他大口地喘着气，艾伦搂着他舔他的耳后，不住地安抚着他的后背。  
利威尔滚烫的脸颊埋在他肩上，艾伦揉捏着他的后颈，等待他胸膛的起伏逐渐放缓。利威尔的高潮也让他在一瞬间绷紧了神经，而现在他已经不记得自己是怎么忍住了不和他一起射出来。他们就这么静静地抱了很久，利威尔在艾伦身上慢慢地瘫软下来，艾伦抚摸着他的后背，能感觉到利威尔两点小小的乳头蹭在自己的胸前。  
“我们不需要今天就做到最后。”他想了想，开口说道，“你很累了，我们以后还有时间……”  
利威尔贴着他的脑袋快速地摇了头。“我想要你。”他说，“我不想等。”他松开自己的胳膊与艾伦对视着，看起来终于不像是下一秒就要昏厥过去一样了。“没关系的，”他朝着边上偏了偏头，“只要你肯把我搬到床上去。再在这里来上一次我可能会死掉。”  
艾伦亲了他的额头，托起他的臀瓣从他身体里滑出来。这并不比进去时更容易，带出的体液打湿了他的大腿，也刺激着他的鼻腔。在他起身的时候利威尔抬起大腿在他的腰侧扣紧，艾伦用另一只手环着他的腰将他抱起来。作为一个年龄是艾伦两倍的男人，利威尔的体格不管怎么说都太小了。艾伦想起他们第一次的时候他也是这么抱着利威尔将他压在电梯里，时间的连接总是突兀地冒出，给回忆增添着不同的意味。  
虽然利威尔完全不高大，但是想要这样抱着他移动到里间的床上也并不是轻而易举的事情。不过他还是做到了，里面的房间比外面看起来还要整洁和空旷，让艾伦忍不住将利威尔抱得更紧一些。没关系，从此他不需要再一个人待在这里了。他将利威尔放到床上，亲吻他的嘴唇。他为什么就是亲不够他呢？  
“我知道从后面进去可能会轻松些，”他压在他身上慢慢地说，“但还是看着你的脸做更煽情。”  
利威尔软绵绵地躺在雪白的床单上，头发墨黑，双唇红润，眼睛里带着越过顶峰后雾气般的迷蒙。艾伦觉得他看起来像是刚刚才苏醒过来的Snow White。  
名不副实的公主抬手在他脸上“啪”地拍了一下：“别笑得这么恶心。”  
艾伦咬咬嘴唇，觉得自己可能笑得更恶心了。“你为什么就不能直接告诉我，你想的和我一样呢。”  
一瞬间利威尔愣住了，这让艾伦觉得自己是不是说错了话。然而在艾伦张嘴道歉之前，利威尔重新开了口：“我虽然并不沉默，但说得多并不代表善于表达。”  
艾伦低下头，用一个吻堵住了他接下来的话。他知道利威尔多半会因为自己的不直白而道歉，而他并不需要。“没关系，我们两个里有我一个很吵就够了。”他说道。  
他们重新吻在一起。有了漫长的铺垫，只需几下爱抚就能让所有的欲望再次点燃。艾伦将他们两人握在一起，利威尔在他手里渐渐硬回来。艾伦发现利威尔在做爱的时候不喜欢发出太大的声响——在他可以自控的范围内——他甚至不怎么说话，尤其是当艾伦身体的一部分正在他体内的时候。他更倾向于用行为来告诉艾伦想要什么，所以艾伦会在他偏过头的时候将自己的唇舌从他的嘴唇移到脸颊和脖子上，好让他能好好地喘几口气。他探进利威尔下面的手指弯曲开拓着，指腹尽量轻柔地摩擦着前列腺的位置，这个人刚刚经历过一次高潮，他不希望过分的刺激变成一种痛苦。  
一想到不久之后利威尔身上这种腻到他快要化掉的气息将变成他专属的日常，艾伦就忍不住浑身发抖。而现在利威尔正热切地拥抱着他，手指扣进他蝴蝶骨的凹陷，双腿张开将他环于其间。“我想进去了。”艾伦咬着他的耳朵低语，而利威尔吻着他的脖子点头。“进来，艾伦。”他的话语如同他湿润的双唇一样甜美。  
他想他们都知道就是这一次了，无论是久经历练的老手还是初出茅庐的新人，结合对于他们两个人来说都是第一次。艾伦不知道利威尔在做出这个决定之前究竟进行了怎样漫长的思考，他只知道凭借利威尔的力量他本不必如此。他已经依靠自己的强大生活了那么久，却最终决定将自己此后的人生交托于一个Alpha。一旦结合，除非死亡，什么都无法将他们分开。这对于一个Omega来说就是一生的寄托，而艾伦在心底起誓将珍视他的全部。  
他抬起身体，手从利威尔的腿弯下伸过去扶住他的腰胯，让他的下身抬起。利威尔将手握在他的手上，来回抚弄着他的指节。艾伦目不转睛的盯着他，将自己挺了进去，他看见利威尔在他身下抛弃一直以来夜晚下的所有伪装，打开那些掩藏在阴影中的不安的防护，松开他所有紧绷僵硬的血肉与肌理，将自己的全部交付于他。  
利威尔的温度通过他们连接的部位融进他的身体中，艾伦这次不想再等，他释放出凶狠的爆发力，在抽送中让自己深陷入本能的泥潭。丢弃了盔甲的并不只有一个人。这和他前一天晚上将利威尔压挤在自己与门板之间那次不一样，他不再有所顾忌，他不再需要考虑无法自控的后果，他只需紧随欲求的指引，全身心地感受利威尔的每一次呼吸，每一声低吟，每一次双腿在他腰侧的颤抖与后穴里频率混乱的收缩。他俯下身去亲吻他被汗水打湿的额头与燥热发红的侧脸，舔掉他眼角的水汽。  
利威尔被他整个笼罩在身下。“艾伦……艾伦！……”他开始不断地叫他的名字，压抑的声音比他们肉体摩擦的声响还要令人疯狂。艾伦捏着他的腰将他重重地撞向自己，柔软湿润的穴道揉挤着他的下体，让他硬的要命，他在利威尔体内来回的蹭碾畅通无阻，轻而易举地抵进了他的最里面。  
他阴茎根部发胀的结一直在预警着最后一刻的到来。利威尔的腰被他的双臂紧紧地箍住，他们的身体亲密无间地贴在一起，利威尔的分身夹在他们的小腹之间，又硬又烫。“艾伦……”他又在叫他的名字了，尾音里打着颤。艾伦知道他在紧张，他用与他们下半身律动的狂热不相符合的轻吻包容着他：“别担心……我在……我一直都在。”  
没有什么比肉体的交缠更能展现爱情。在性爱中每个人都在不断地付出一些，再得到一些，直到再也分不清彼此。每个人都是债务累累的穷人，每个人又都是独占了另一个世界的王。在一来一往不断加速的交换中，艾伦将自己的全部完全地陷入利威尔的体内，而利威尔终于将最后一道门为他打开。最深处的入口被艾伦下体的头部顶进去，利威尔如同拉满的弓弦绷紧全身的肌肉，张开嘴后仰头发出无声的尖叫。艾伦压抑着喉咙内呼之欲出的低吼，咬着利威尔展露的脖子将他的喉结含进口中。  
Alpha的结在Omega的体内完全地张开，利威尔不断收紧的穴道将艾伦卡死在体内，让他只能小幅度地抽动着，将从自己体内喷射而出的液体一次又一次地注入利威尔的深处。高潮比他想像中持续得更久，像是再也无法停止。他能感觉到自己的精液正在将利威尔填满，再回溢，和利威尔高潮时释放的体液交融在一起，却又被卡死在入口处的结堵住，让他们敏感的下体被撑挤得更厉害。  
利威尔紧贴着他战栗着，不知过了多久才慢慢停歇，直到浑身发软陷进已经乱成一团的床单。艾伦在射出最后一股液体后也仿佛失去了全身的力气，就这么瘫倒在利威尔身上。艾伦感觉他的结逐渐地收了回去，他架着利威尔的双腿抬起自己的腰，他们混合在一起的体液在他滑出去的时候随之流出。  
利威尔现在全身柔若无骨，听凭艾伦将自己的双腿抬起又放下，除了胸口的起伏之外一动不动。“利威尔？利威尔？”艾伦抚摸着他的脸颊喊他的名字，利威尔在听到艾伦的声音时睫毛翕动，鼻子里哼出一声轻轻的“嗯”。他太累了，疲惫得几乎无法回应艾伦的亲吻。  
利威尔在昏睡过去之前最后的动作是将手轻轻地搭在了艾伦的腰侧，艾伦觉得他如果还有力气的话一定会紧紧地拉住自己，防止自己在他睡去的时候走开。他们俩现在都凌乱不堪，身上粘着不知是谁的体液，但是艾伦不想离开利威尔。他将他搂进怀里，鼻子嗅着他的头发。现在不仅是身体上的痕迹——那些东西无论持续多久最后都会消失——利威尔的体内已经融进了艾伦的标志。结合让他闻起来分明是个有主的人，“我是艾伦的”这条信息被写进他身上的每一丝气息，向外界宣告着自己的从属。  
艾伦静静地抱着他，平复着自己的呼吸，以防心脏向外爆炸开来。他闭上眼睛，眼前全是他的Omega。在交错的灯影中向他发出邀请的利威尔，在无论多么不利的条件下都能声势夺人的利威尔，在一片混乱中还能稳稳地端着枪口的利威尔，脾气古怪暴躁私下里却又有点粘人倾向的利威尔，还有现在他怀中沉沉睡去的利威尔。这些都是利威尔，带着他独有的锋芒，切割进艾伦的每一段记忆之中。  
艾伦有点醒悟得太晚。其实这些日子里他除了这个人以外几乎没有思考过其他的事情。确定的，或者不确定的，所有在他脑内出现的思绪都和利威尔有关，字里行间都在叫嚣着他对这个人所抱持的热烈的感情。  
他曾认为自己对他一无所知，而现在他发现他对他已经了解得够多。无论是怎样的试探、伪装，或是愤怒、不解，他们总会在其中融进属于彼此的标记。走路的姿势，举杯的动作，亦或是爱抚的力度，与接吻时舌尖轻卷的触感。即便在面对利威尔的一切时艾伦依旧贪得无厌，也无法否定他们已经彼此知晓。  
所以无需担心。艾伦想。世事无常得可怕，却又奇妙得让人高兴。矛盾与未知虽常常令人恐慌，但也并不全是坏事。  
就算他们用所有的错误堆积起相爱的原因，这也将是世间又一起结局美好的阴差阳错。


	15. Epilogue

“爸！你看到我的手机了吗？”  
从记事起，弗雷德·耶格尔的每个早晨几乎都是在混乱中度过的。如果将睡眼惺忪中不慎开错了房间的门而看到被单下纠缠在一起的父亲们的那些早上排除的话，那么剩下的还有永远找不见的衣服或者书本或者别的什么玩意儿，跟大他两岁的姐姐争抢咖啡机的使用权和刚出烤箱的热吐司，以及偶尔需要格外小心应对的小个子父亲的起床气——虽然这多半应该是他另一位爸爸的责任。  
“你可以打个电话试试。再没用就报警。”  
客厅里似乎只有他父亲一个人——个子较小的那位。他正缩在沙发的一角，将手里的晨报翻过一页，样子显得更小了。“你可以拿我的手机打。”他从报纸后面探出头来，露出一张带着眼镜的脸，朝自己的儿子示意茶几上的移动电话。  
没人会因为在家里找不到手机就报警的，爸。弗雷德无声地吐着槽。再说你就是警察啊，爸！他心里闹腾着，拿起他父亲的手机按下数字三——那是他的快速拨号。  
“At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thought——Taken far from the safty, the picture's there——”  
“弗雷德！！！”  
和刺耳的电话铃声同时爆发出来的还有另一个人的声音。他更年轻一些的爸爸从扒着厨房的门框伸出一个有点乱蓬蓬的脑袋，冲他嚷道：“能不能把那个铃声换掉？太吵了！”  
“才不要！我以为你喜欢Linkin Park！所有人都喜欢Linkin Park！”  
“你可以换一首不那么吓人的？”  
“得了吧爸爸，你就承认你被吓到了。”  
“用我提醒你去年万圣节是谁被自己姐姐的头发吓得让一口汽水噎到的？”  
“哦，说真的！？这件事你们还要再提多久？”  
“直到它不再好笑？”  
“有时候我会觉得家里不只两个十几岁的小孩。”利威尔·耶格尔终于在沙发里坐直了身体，将报纸一合扔在茶几上。这也许只是他随手的一个动作，但纸页折动的清脆声响无疑让他看起来像是这家里唯一一个说话管事的人，令弗雷德和他爹艾伦同时闭了嘴。  
从楼上传来稳稳当当的脚步声，紧接着爱普拉·耶格尔气定神闲地走了下来。她穿戴整齐，手里拿着书，明显是已经准备好要出门了。  
“你是什么时候起来的？”弗雷德一脸茫然。  
“在该起的时间起来的。”他姐姐满不在乎地耸耸肩，从他们所有人之间面无表情地走到门口，仿佛他们都不存在一样。“爸，你头发乱了。”这是她临出门前的最后一句话，想必指的是艾伦。弗雷德看见他爸站在厨房里随意地吃着早餐，随手理了理自己的头发，却把它们弄得更乱了。  
黑色的头发和看起来有些神经质的狭长双眼，不知是错觉还是什么，弗雷德总觉得他姐姐和他黑发的父亲特别像。这不科学，因为他的父亲从没刻意地捉弄过他——另一个爸爸反而总是在对他做着一些心理年龄只有两岁的事情——除了看起来有些阴沉得不好接近，他知道他的父亲实际上是非常惯于替别人着想的人。  
“收拾好东西，你会赶不上校车的。”他父亲将他掉在沙发底下的手机扔给他，“你知道，没人会开车送你。”  
好吧。弗雷德扁着嘴接住自己的手机。至少从这种不容置疑的说话口气上来讲，他姐和他爸是真的很像。他看了看表，加快动作将手边的东西扔进书包里，朝他的一对父亲道着别离开了。

 

房间里安静下来。艾伦拖着脚步走到窗边，从后面搂住利威尔，和他一起看着他们的一对儿女渐渐走远。利威尔朝他转过身来，开始抬手梳理他的头发。  
“你也该上班去了。”他被艾伦拉近，贴在他身前说道。  
“或者……”艾伦闭上眼睛享受着利威尔的手指插在他发间的触感，手探进他丈夫的衬衣下摆里，“我可以请假？”  
“想得美。”利威尔貌似终于将他乱糟糟的头发理顺了，伸手“啪”地拍了拍他的脸。“我这里不养闲人。”  
艾伦笑着用手圈住他的腰。在早上九点钟的阳光下，他低头亲吻他结婚十五年的爱人，枫糖的味道在他们之间扩散开。

 

“悉听尊便。”


End file.
